El amor sabe esperar
by Kryz26
Summary: Cuando dos personas que se quieren continúan con sus caminos el amor se queda a esperar su reencuentro
1. Chapter 1

Soy nueva así que estoy abierta a las criticas.

Espero les guste mucho esta historia

**INVITACIÓN**

Era el año 2013 había pasado la fecha en la que todos se regalan flores, chocolates y miles de te amos falsos, era un sábado 16 de febrero y agradecía que hubieran terminado esas fechas de verdad le desagradaban mucho, aunque su mejor amiga en su última llamada antes del 14 le había dicho algo que la tenia pensando durante estos últimos días.

_**Flashback**_

13-feb-2013

Quinn- no molestes santana ya sabes que no me gusta esta fecha la gente solo la invento para que hicieran comercio con personas como tu

San- quinn te has vuelto una amargada desde tu ultimo noviazgo deberías comenzar a superar lo que paso

Quinn- ya lo supere

San- si claro (sarcásticamente), ahora que mencionas a la enana britt me dijo que vendría para su cumpleaños.

Esto dejo pensando a quinn su rostro se torno un poco pálido e incluso comenzó a tener nervios solo pensaba en cualquier pretexto para no ir pero ya había comprado su boleto para visitar a santana y britt el próximo 5 de marzo e incluso ya había pedido esos días en la obra musical en la que trabajaba no podía no ir al cumpleaños de britt, algo o mejor dicho alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

San- hola… quinn.. Sigues ahí…

Quinn- si estoy aquí.

San- por un momento pensé que habías tomado el primer vuelo a Londres para no ir a la fiesta de britt y encontrarte con la enana

Quinn_ santana solo has llamado para molestarme porque voy a colgarte ahora si continuas con tus pésimas bromas

San-bueno también he llamado para desearte un feliz día de san valentino ( lo dijo intentando contener la risa)

Quinn- (gesto de desagrado) ok. Tengo que colgar. Adiós

_**Final de Flashback**_

Quinn se encontraba recostada en su lujoso sofá negro con la pc en sus piernas estaba mirando algunas fotos del instituto y no pudo evitar detenerse en una foto donde se encontraba con rachel tomada de la mano y no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera sin que ella lo deseara, y como si de un flash se tratara recordó el momento en que tuvo que mandar ese mensaje.

_**Flashback**_

Msj Qui- rach tengo que hablar contigo

Msj rach- que pasa quinn? Me preocupas

MSj Qui- te veo en el parque de siempre en una hora

Msj rach- está bien

Después de una hora con 12 min llegaba quinn al lugar citado se sorprendió al no ver a rach sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba la puntualidad tomaba asiento en una de la bancas que se encontraba en el parque a su derecha estaba un señor vendiendo helado y a su izquierda podía visualizar una fuente a lo lejos pudo ver a una persona pequeña corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Rach- lo siento he tenido que quedarme con el señor Will Schuester ha revisar algunas canciones para las finales.

Quinn- no te preocupes he llegado apenas hace unos minutos

Rach- pensé que ya no te encontraría te he echado de menos en todo el día

Quinn- rach no puedo más tenemos que dejar esto aquí

Rach- de que hablas quinn

Qui- por favor no lo has más difícil

Rach- no te entiendo

Quinn al notar el desconcierto de rach inclino la cabeza para pensar bien las palabras que tendría que usar cuando alzo la vista y miro esos ojos con ese brillo que no podía entender como la hipnotizaba no dudo en entregarle un fuerte abrazo y se acerco a su oído y en forma de susurro le dijo

Quinn- hemos terminado rach

Rach se separo con brusquedad intentaba encontrar alguna respuesta en la mirada de quinn algo que le digiera que aquello era broma pero lo único que encontró fue una mirada vacía pero podía notar que había dolor en ella

Rach- porque quinn?

Quinn- porque estaba equivocada, porque esto esta, mal rach (y mirándola a los ojos le dijo lo que destrozo las pocas esperanzas de rach al creer que todo era una broma) porque ya no te quiero.

Rach- es lo último que dirás quinn

Quinn- lo siento, siento haberte hecho ilusionar y….

Rach- calla quinn. No me mientas yo se que hay otro motivo no puedes haberme confesado que te gustaba y en menos de dos semana me dices esto. No puedes quinn! (Con los ojos humedecidos)

Quinn- simplemente confundí la amistad con algo más

Rach la miraba a los ojos intentaba entender todo con ese pequeño gesto pero no podía no comprendía porque había cambiado tan rápido de idea y simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a quinn completamente perdida impactada por lo que había visto en la mirada de rach era decepción, tristeza y no pudo más y termino sentada en la banca mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas.

_**Final de Flashback**_

Quinn seguía inmersa en las fotos hasta que un timbre con un sonido muy típico la saco de sus pensamientos era un mensajero vestido con un traje rosa muy llamativo le hacia un pequeño show con una canción infantil este le hacía entrega de un sobre y se retiraba con un sonido de silbato, quinn se asusto un poco pero al notar de quien era en su rostro se pudo ver una mueca de sonrisa al ver el remitente era de la única persona que podía hacer una entrega tan poco común había llegado la invitación al cumpleaños de britt.


	2. Chapter 2

**JUGO O CAFÉ**

Habían pasado dos días desde que recibió aquella invitación, dos días en los que no había podido dormir pensando en una y mil cosas "seguiría igual, que cosas ya no le gustaban, a qué hora se levantaba, en que trabajaba e incluso se cuestionaba si había pensado en ella durante todos esos meses pero su mayor duda era si su sonrisa podría tener el mismo efecto hipnotizante que solía provocarle". Estas primeras horas del 18 de febrero no eran la excepción se encontraba recostada en su cama podía observar las luces de la ciudad y un cielo con una enorme luna y a su lado estrellas y de nuevo de forma inconsciente le hacía aquella pregunta.

Quinn- ¿Donde esta rach?

Y como siempre no conseguía respuesta, pero la imaginaba en algunas situaciones "en su departamento viendo algún musical, en algún evento, dormida, en alguna fiesta con sus compañeros de nyada" en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa y de nuevo el cansancio se apoderaba de ella dejándola en un profundo sueño pero sin borrar esa pequeña mueca en su rostro.

Eran las 7:00 am del 18 de febrero en new york y ya se podía ver movimiento en el apartamento de rachel, como todos los días se levantaba hacer su rutina diaria para después darse un relajador baño y desayunar con su mejor amigo.

=8:50 am=

Kurt- rachel..! ¿Qué prefieres jugo de naranja o café?

Rachel- (salía de su habitación) jugo kurt…!

Kurt-vamos siéntate el desayuno esta listo

Rachel-Esto se ve muy rico kurt (tomaba asiento a un lado de kurt)

Kurt- Espero sepa igual por cierto ¿Vas a salir con brody?

Rachel- SI..! Hemos quedado de ensayar y después tal vez me invite a comer

Kurt-Es tu novio es lo menos que puede hacer

Rachel- No quiero presionarlo con esas cosas, en todo caso fingiré que he olvidado el bolso

Los dos se miraban de manera cómplice y comenzaban a reír ante la imaginación de rach

Kurt- Por cierto ha llegado la invitación de britt y vieras que show han montado en la puerta

Rachel- Ha.! está bien ( con un tono serio)

Kurt- ¿Qué te sucede rachel? Te has puesto seria

Rachel-¡Nada! Es solo que

Kurt- Acaso ya no quieres ir, porque te recuerdo que tu me has convencido y ya hemos apartado los boletos

Rachel- No es eso kurt

Kurt-Que bien porque ya tengo el traje que me pondré y he pedido los días….

Rachel no escuchaba lo que decía o bueno si lo escuchaba pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de ponerle atención, sus pensamiento estaban en que si iría al cumpleaños de britt seguro se encontraría con ella y recordó aquella discusión que tuvieron después de haberse mudado a new york y que quinn y santana la visitaran.

_**Flashback 5 abril 2012**_

San-He decidido mudarme a new york y voy audicionar para nyada

Rachel- Eso es increíble santana

San- debo llamar a britt le prometí que lo haría cuando llegara

Quinn y rachel asistían

Santana ya se encaminaba a la puerta dispuesta a realizar esa llamada dejandolas completamente a solas, la tensión no tardo en aparecer y una par de miradas que cruzaban y no duraban más de un par de segundos.

Rachel- Es lindo que hayan regresado

Quinn-(gesto de confusión)

Rachel-hablo de britt y santana

Quinn- ah si..! es lindo

Rachel-¿Qué te pasa?

Quinn- Que debería de pasarme (con tono sarcástico y una voz muy fría)

Rachel-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás molesta?

Quinn- No. ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

Rachel-No lo se pero me estoy hartando de tu actitud

Quinn- ¿qué actitud?

Rachel-Esa de que te quedes callada y finjas que no pasa nada cuando si pasa

Quinn- Yo no he querido venir santana ha insistido en que la acompañara, crees que quería verte (de pie y con un tono de voz alto)

Rachel- Entonces vete..! Huye como siempre ya no estamos en el instituto para fingir que somos las mejores amigas

Quinn- ¿que?

Rachel- Vete quinn hace mucho tiempo que me quedo claro que no somos nada

Quinn sabía que al decir eso hacía referencia a lo que paso antes de las finales, donde terminaron en el parque, estaba segura y estaba dispuesta aclarar el porqué lo había hecho.

Quinn- es eso rachel quieres saber porque termine contigo

Rachel- Que..! No digas tontería y sal de mi apartamento

Quinn- NO rachel. Ahora voy a explicarte lo que paso

Rachel- No me interesa

Quinn- Por favor necesito explicarte

Rachel- No quinn ese día te pedí explicaciones y no me las diste, ahora no las quiero escuchar.

Quinn- no seas necia

Rachel- NECIA quinn jaja-jaja (una risa sarcastica). Que acaso ya lo olvidaste: te busque quinn y tu solo decías que lo olvidara pues BIEN..! ya lo olvide.

Quinn- si tan rápido que ibas a casarte

San- Pasa algo aquí, he escuchado gritos

Rachel tenía una mirada mezclada de tristeza coraje pero sobre todo de confusión ante la ultima respuesta de quinn no entendía porque le reprochaba el que fuera a casarse cuando ella misma la había buscado en muchas ocasiones para hablar y siempre le repetía que la olvidara simplemente no entendía. Por otro lado quinn agradecía mucho la interrupción de santana le había dolido toda aquella situación no sabia como había llegado aquella escena y tampoco sabia porque había actuado de esa manera, se arrepentía pero era quinn fabray y su mayor defecto era su orgullo.

Después de un largo silencio

Quinn- No pasa nada santana

Rachel la volvía a mirar y lo hacía con decepción, quinn lo volvía hacer fingía que no pasaba nada cuando pasaban muchas cosas.

Quinn- Debo irme quede con mi hermana y ya llego tarde

San- ok.! Adiós quinn

Abría la puerta y lanzando una última mirada a rachel cerraba la puerta.

Santana veía a rachel sabia lo que había pasado era santana l., pero también sabia que no era el momento adecuado para preguntar rachel lo agradeció con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba en la cocina.

_**Final del Flashback**_

Kurt- rachel

Rachel- si

Kurt- vas a invitar a brody al cumpleaños de britt

Rachel- si claro salgo con el

Kurt- bien. He pensado que no estabas escuchándome

Rachel- Debo irme he quedado con brody a las 9:30 y no me gusta llegar tarde (omitía la pregunta de kurt)

Kurt- Ok.! … RACHEL! EL JUGO

Rachel- cierto:! Hasta la noche

Tomaba el jugo y se despedía de kurt con un tierno beso en la mejilla agradeciendo por el desayuno y abandonaba su departamento dejando a un confuso kurt por la actitud que había tomado rachel durante el desayuno.


	3. Chapter 3

**CITA**

Habían pasado 6 días desde que rachel le propuso a brody acompañarla al cumpleaños de britt donde recibió como respuesta que le diría en la cena el próximo domingo.

Rachel-Sera mejor que vaya preparando la mesa brody no tarda en llegar

Kurt- No te molestes rachel, de nuevo llegara tarde

Rachel- Prometió que saldría más temprano para tomar el primer tren

Kurt- Esta bien, yo ya me marcho no quiero hacer un mal tercio ni tampoco quiero verte triste porque no llega

Se despedía de rachel con un dulce beso en la mejilla y se disponía abandonar el apartamento, Cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Kurt- Rachel..! ya llego

Brody- Hola.!

Kurt- Que bueno que has llegado temprano y no la has hecho esperar (tono de voz de reclamo)

Brody- (sorprendido)

Kurt- Me voy rachel te quiero. (Miraba a brody) adiós.

Rachel- cuídate kurt (salía de la cocina). Vamos brody ya tengo la cena servida

Brody- Ok. Rachel creo que no le caigo bien a kurt

Rachel- No seas tontito, si le casi bien.

Brody- (asistía y dejándole un beso en la mejilla, tomaba asiento en la mesa) ya te tengo una respuesta

Rachel- (rostro desencajado) ¿de qué?

Brody- Pues iré contigo a Lima, Ohio,al cumpleaños de tu amiga

Rachel- Vaya! (Tomaba asiento frente a brody)

Brody- No parece gustarte la idea de que vaya contigo

Rachel- Claro que me gusta, podre presentarte a mis amigos y podre mostrarte donde vivía

Brody- También podre conocer a esa chica de la que hablas tanto la que hacia tu vida difícil en el instituto (daba el primer bocado) mmmm.. Esta delicioso.

Rachel- quinn (susurraba)

En aquella gran avenida de broadway en la gran ciudad de los angeles camina una linda rubia con un solo destino el teatro "Orpheum Theatre" dispuesta a interpretar el papel antagonista de aquella obra musical que le encantaba, pero no pensaba en la escena que tendría que ensayar no era tan importante como pensar que existía la posibilidad de que rachel fuera acompañada por su novio, ese tal brody del cual había oído hablar y que no conocía pero que sin duda ya le caía mal y no sabía el porqué, pero esa sensación que sentía solo se podía diagnosticar como celos esa respuesta emocional compleja y perturbadora que sientes al solo imaginar que esa persona puede besarla, abrazarla y hacerla reir.

Eso le provocaba a quinn un enorme nudo en el estomago y esa sensación la cegó teniendo la loca idea de que debía llevar un acompañante para la fiesta no podía permitirse ir sola, idea que no duro mucho, tal vez meses atrás hubiera invitado alguien, pero no en ese momento que ya había aceptado su gran error, sabía que se había equivocado y que le había costado lo que más feliz la había hecho en su vida y por eso iria sola "porque cuando tienes algo bueno no puedes remplazarlo tan fácil"

Ian- quinn…! Quinn! Espera

Quinn- Ian lo siento no te he escuchado

Ian- Lo he notado ibas muy pensativa

Quinn- (esbozaba una sonrisa) tan obvia he sido

Ian- si.! Te pudieron robar y no te abrías dado cuenta

Quinn- jaja que bueno que tú me has visto y no un ladrón

Ian- Entonces tendrás que recompensarme con una cena y no puedes decir no, te he salvado de un asalto

Quinn- (pensativa) es que hoy no puedo (mentía)

Ian- no debe ser hoy puede ser otro día cuando puedas

Quinn- (indecisa) ok.

Ian- ¿y en que pensabas?

Quinn-(pensativa)

Ian- perdón creo que he sido muy indiscreto

Quinn- No te preocupes, solo pensaba en una amiga (indecisa)

Ian- OK-(caminaban frente al spring for coffe) Te invito un café

Quinn- Mejor deja que te lo invite yo por salvar mi bolso

Ian- Bien (le abría la puerta)

Quinn- es lindo el lugar nunca había entrado

Ian- que? Aquí sirven el mejor café permíteme que escoja yo por ti

Quinn- Esta bien iré a sentarme

Se encontraba a lado de una enorme ventana cuando vio frente a ella un enorme anuncio Rock'n Restaurant y se dibujo una gran sonrisa al recordar ese nombre pero sus ojos brillaron al recordar aquella primera cita.

_**Flashback**_

San- Quinn calmate solo dile que necesitas ayuda y listo

Quinn- AYUDA? Con que? No lo va creer nunca le he pedido ayuda, eso no funcionara santana

San- Pues piénsalo rápido porque hay viene

Quinn- ¿Cómo?... ¿Dónde esta?

San- ahí está. RACHEEEEL…

Quinn-(_pensaba: _"me las pagaras santana L)

Rachel daba un pequeño brinco por el susto que se acababa de llevar gracias al grito de santana pero ya se encaminaba a donde se encontraban. Por otro lado quinn había comenzado a temblar el solo ver a rachel con su enorme sonrisa provocaba que su corazón latiera y unas pequeñas hormiguitas en su estomago daban como resultado una respiración acelerada una sonrisa que se instalo desde el momento en que la miro y todo eso provocaba que se hipnotizara.

San- Se va dar cuenta si sigues mirándola asi

Quinn- que! asi como?

San-(con una sonrisa)

Rach- Hola chicas

San- Hi, me voy britt me espera

Rachel- Eso ha sido extraño (miraba a quinn)

Quinn- (Asistía con la cabeza seguía perdida en esa mirada _pensaba:"_esos ojos son hermosos")

Rach- Te pasa algo?

Quinn- (_pensaba _"oh dios se ha dado cuenta") ….SI… BUENO NO… (Suspiraba profundo) rach saldrías conmigo…. Pero no me refiero a una cita… bueno si es una cita pero no contigo… es con el médico….. ¿Me acompañas?

Rachel-( en su rostro se instalaba una sonrisa de traviesa por la actitud que había tomado quinn) POR SUPUESTO QUINN… iré contigo

Quinn- pasas por mi a las 4 (sonreía)

Rachel- Ok, pero me llevaras a comer después ¿verdad?

Quinn- si, podemos buscar algún lugar donde sirvan comida vegana (le guiñaba)

Rachel- (nerviosa) Bueno entonces tenemos una cita..

Quinn- (confusa)

Rachel-(muy nerviosa) ….. ah….. con el médico…una cita con el me..dico

Quinn- (bajaba la cabeza y dejaba escapar una sonrisa) (tímida) bueno…. Si cenamos… se vuelve una ci..ta..

Rachel- Woow..! mi primera cita con una chica linda y guapa!

Quinn-(alzaba una Cega, acaso había escuchado bien) No te hagas muchas ilusiones… después de una hora querrás irte

Rachel- No creo, ahora mismo no quiero irme

Ella había dicho eso? si lo había dicho cada palabra ahora sus nervios aumentaban y el que quinn se quedara callada no la estaba ayudando quería correr pero la sonrisa que le regalaba quinn la tenia retenida en ese lugar y las miradas que se estaban dando desde que comenzaron con ese juego de palabras eran indescifrables, solo un movimiento de quinn al tomar su mano de rachel le dio la tranquilidad de que todo estaba bien y ese gesto las ayudaba a terminar con esos nervios bueno y el tono del timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de clases.

Rachel- Debo ir a…. clase

Quinn- (asistía)

Rachel-(se giraba pero algo la retenía la mano de quinn sobre su brazo)

Quinn- Te veo a las 4 ( sonreía) No llegues tarde

Rachel- ( también sonreía) Yo nunca llego tarde (se retiraba no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla)

Quinn quedaba completamente petrificada de verdad tenía una cita con Rachel, pero con ese beso había hecho que todo se detuviera he incluso las hormiguitas que sentía y con una sonrisa que no había dejado de tener desde que la vio movía su silla de ruedas dispuesta a ir a su clase y esperar a que el reloj marcara las 4 pm.

_Continuara…._


	4. Chapter 4

**¿BRINDAMOS?**

=3:58=

Ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de quinn hacìa más o menos 10 minutos que había llegado y se encontraba en la misma posición de pie frente aquella enorme puerta dispuesta a dar esos primeros toques pero sus nervios la volvían a traicionar y por quinta vez desistía de tocar, ya solo faltaban dos minutos y ella seguía sin lograrlo.

Rachel: vamos rach tu puedes solo es una puerta…. no pasa nada…. Solo das dos toques y ella saldrá….

4:02

Rachel- Solo toca rachel, vamos…. Ya casi lo lograbas….. (Dejaba dos toques en la puerta)

Quinn- Rachel…. Vaya veo que eres puntual (sarcástica)….. Has llegado 2 minutos tarde

Rachel- (no respondía había quedado muda al solo ver a quinn con aquel vestido blanco con algunas líneas azules y un ligero suéter del mismo color que las líneas de aquel vestido y ese maquillaje ligero pero que la hacía ver perfecta) te ves muy.. lin….da…!

Quinn –(sonrojaba) Alagándome es tu forma de pedir disculpas por llegar tarde ( se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un gesto de molesta)

Rachel- Por supuesto que no… los siento (le daba un beso en la mejilla) por haber llegado tarde

Quinn- ya pensare si las acepto

Rachel- (sonrisa) ok. Nos vamos?

Quinn- claro…! Ya vamos tarde por tu culpa (soltaba una pequeña risa)

La consulta de aquel día tenía muy nerviosa a quinn, ese día recibiría los resultados de los estudios que le hicieron días anteriores sobre su estado físico y que hacían referencia a esa silla de ruedas a la que se encontraba atada.

En el consultorio

Doctor-Señorita fabray, pase por favor

Quinn- Si..!

Rachel- (le sostenía la mano) Todo va estar bien

Quien-(asistía) No te vayas a ir (mirando a Rachel)

Rachel-(negaba con la cabeza) aquí estaré, voy a contarles a las enfermeras que están hablando con la próxima estrella de Broadway y tal vez cante para ellas. (sonreía)

Quinn-(negaba con la cabeza pero se podía ver en su rostro una sonrisa)

Después de unos 15 min de larga espera y de platicarles a las enfermeras sus planes de nyada, se levantaba dispuesta a tomar un vaso de agua pero ver alguien salir la hizo desistió de ir por el aquel vaso de agua.

Quinn-gracias doctor Díaz, nos vemos la próxima semana (se despedía)

Rachel- Y bien que te ha dicho

Quinn- que volveré a caminar

Rachel-(daba unos pequeños gritos y un par de brincos) ESO ES INCREIBLE QUINN

Quinn- shhh ….. Jajaja vamos..! ahí que salir de aquí los hospitales me deprimen…

Después de estar una hora buscando un restaurante con comida vegana y que estuviera abierto, había desistido de seguir con aquella caminata cuando frente a ellas aparecía un enorme letrero luminoso

Rachel- Quinn…! Ahí podemos cenar

Quinn- ahí? No lo sé, parece…..

Rachel- vamos quinn tengo hambre

Quinn- ¿estás segura que quieres cenar ahí?

Rachel- SI:::! Parece un buen lugar

Quinn- Bien! Entonces vamos

Rachel empujaba la silla de quinn para entrar en aquel restaurante con un estilo único y en su rostro solo se podía ver una cara de sorpresa al ver el lugar y saber que cenarían ahí. Aquel lugar era para parejas que buscaban una cena romántica, en el techo colgaban unas lámparas rojas que iluminaban el lugar, las mesas eran redondas con velas rojas en el centro, las pinturas que adornaban el lugar eran de parejas en distintas situaciones y había algunos paisajes rústicos, también se podía observar un letrero del mismo color rojo que iluminaba con el nombre del lugar Rock'n Restaurant.

Mesera-Buenas noches. Acompáñenme tenemos una mesa de dos por aquí.

Quinn- No grac….

Rachel- Si claro vamos quinn..! (y en susurro le decía) tengo hambre

Mesera- (les entregaba la carta) en un momento vuelvo

Quinn- De verdad comeremos aquí, mira este lugar es…..

Rachel- (de nuevo la interrumpía) Nada quinn es un lindo lugar y no quiero caminar otra hora

Quinn- Pero….(recibía la mirada de rachel)… Está bien…¿ qué pedirás?

Rachel- (miraba la carta) ….. Strogonoff... es uno de mis platillos favoritos

Mesera- Bien. Que van a pedir?

Rachel- Yo qui…

Quinn- (interrumpía a rachel) dos Strogonoff. Y me trae dos copas de dom perignon (rachel la miraba extrañada)

Mesera- En un momento les traigo sus ordenes(se retiraba)

Rachel-(seguía mirándola extrañada) ¿dom perignon? Quinn yo…..

Quinn- es para festejar rach y es bebida vegana

Rachel- Pero puedes beber….. (Miraba la silla) así…

Quinn- solo es una rachel no me va hacer nada

Rachel- no creo que sea buena idea

Quinn- ya..! Me lo debes por llegar tarde

Rachel- solo fueron 2 minutos

Quinn- solo son dos copas

Rachel-(rostro de molestia fingida) bien

Quinn-( esbozaba una sonrisa por haber ganado aquel corto debate) jaja ¿y has cantado para esas enfermeras?

Rachel- NO quinn..! Les he platicado de mi gran triunfo en Broadway y cuando comencé a cantar me han amenazado con sacarme

Quinn- Jajaja de verdad han hecho eso

Rachel- No te rías, tú tienes la culpa has tardado mucho en ese consultorio y me he aburrido

Quinn- pero yo no te dije que cantaras en un hospital rachel

Rachel- no pero es muy bueno para los enfermos, por si no lo sabes la música levanta el estado de ánimo, les pude haber ayudado a los enfermos pero esas enfermeras de mala cara no me han dejado

Quinn- (sonreía) jajajaja Oh dios tienes razón, para la otra yo entretengo a esas enfermeras de mala cara y tu haces felices a esos enfermos (le guiñaba)

Rachel- esas enfermeras son difíciles no será una misión muy fácil

Quinn- soy quinn fabray y aun con esta silla sigo teniendo encantos que nadie resiste

Mesera- aquí está su pedido, desean algo mas (las dos negaban)

Quinn y Rachel- NO..!

Mesera-(Se dirigía a rachel) ¿alguna canción que desee que pongamos para su novia?

Rachel-(miraba a quinn sorprendida pero ella había bajado la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa) he….

Mesera- hoy nos acompaña el joven pianista Sam tsui y no tendrá ningún costo adicional

Rachel- Es que ella no….

Quinn- (interrumpía con una sonrisa en su rostro) Vamos rachel no vas a dedicarme nada que pésima novia eres (mirada traviesa)

Rachel-(miraba incrédula a quinn y lo vio como la oportunidad de hacerle saber a quinn lo que pensaba)OK. Puede tocar la de "just the way you are"

Mesera-Claro le diré al pianista, que tengan una linda velada. (Se dirigía al pianista)

Quinn- te dije que era mala idea comer aquí

Rachel- Porque? Te molesta que piensen que somos novias

Quinn- No a mi no, pero el rostro que has puesto, incluso sigues pálida

(Comenzaban a tocar las primeras notas de aquella melodía)

Rachel- He…. Solo no lo esperaba pero eso no quiere decir que me moleste

Quinn- Entonces no te molesta (daba el primer bocado)

Rachel- No..! Es más me gusta, cuantas veces al día alguien como yo sale con alguien como tu hermosa, guapa, inteligente

Quinn- (alzaba la vista y un color rojizo se instalaba en sus mejillas) Intentas ligar conmigo rachel berry

Rachel- No claro que no… solo pienso que…. No sé.. Eres hermosa… y…

Quinn- jaja cálmate solo ha sido una broma, (escuchaba) es una linda canción

Rachel- (miraba a los ojos) Es una linda cita (tomaba su mano)

Quinn- (se sonrojaba) Sigo pensando que quieres ligar conmigo

Rachel-(sonreía y volvía a mirarla) ¿brindamos?

Quinn- pensé que no querías beber

Rachel- No pensaba hacerlo pero esto vale la pena (tomaba la copa)

Quinn- Bien brindemos porque volveré a caminar (iba a tomar cuando rachel la interrumpió)

Rachel- Brindemos porque estoy contigo en este mágico lugar

Tocaban sus copas y le daban un ligero sorbo, las ultimas notas de aquella canción se dejaba escuchar y en aquel momento con aquella miradas que se daban sin miedo a que nadie las viera o supieran lo que acababan de vivir y sentir se daban cuenta que aquello había dejado de ser una amistad para convertirse en algo único y especial.

_**Final del Flashback**_

Ian- Quinn tu capuchino, te va encantar cuando lo pruebes no podrás dejarlo

Quinn- He.. Gracias (con unos ojos cristalinos)

Ian- ¿te encuentras bien?

Quinn- si

Ian- Estas segura quinn, parece que has querido llorar

Quinn- Estoy bien solo es cansancio, vámonos o llegaremos tarde

Ian-(no muy convencido) Está bien pero quinn somos amigos y puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo desees

Quinn-gracias (le daba un abrazo)

Ian- vámonos o la gente pensara que te he hecho algo y entonces no creerán que te he salvado de un robo

Quinn- (Sonreía) OK.

Salían de aquella cafetería pero con una tristeza impregnada en su rostro lo único que deseaba era dirigirse a terminar ese día trabajando y acostarse en su cómoda cama para dormir y olvidar por un momento aquel nudo que sentía al recordar a la morena.


	5. Chapter 5

**La radio**

1 de marzo del 2013

Había terminado otro día mas de trabajo eran las 8:10 pm y ella se disponía a encender su auto y transitar aquellas avenidas hasta su cálido hogar, cuando un tono proveniente de su bolso la hacía desistir de la idea y la obligaba a tomar aquel bolso café para sacar su celular y detener aquel sonido que aumentaba con el tiempo.

Quinn-(miraba la pantalla) ¿Santana.?

-No cielo soy yo

Quinn- HE… Britt

Britt- Si..!( Emocionada) vaya..! ¿lo has adivinado? (entusiasmada)

Quinn- He reconocido tu voz

Britt-(desilusionada) HA. Entiendo!, Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo santana no tarda en llegar y me ha prohibido que use su celular para confirmar la asistencia a mi fiesta (susurraba) es una tacaña no quiere que me termine su crédito.

Quinn-(sonreía, sabía que santana era especial cuando se trataba de su celular)

Britt- Vendrás a mi fiesta quinn?

Quinn- claro

Britt-(daba un grito) SI!, santana me ha dicho que no vendrías porque tomarías un vuelo a Londres para no ver a tu conejita con su conejito, no he entendido bien pero no habrá animales quinn puedes venir sin problema

Quinn- (sabia a lo que hacía referencia santana, al recordarla ultima conversación que tuvieron un día antes del 14 de febrero) Está bien britt iré.

(después de eso solo se limito a escuchar)

Britt- Debo colg… (nervios)

San-Britt a quien estas llamando?

Britt- A nadie cielo

San- Me estas mintiendo britt, dame ese celular..! (Voz dura pero con una ternura que solo britt y quinn podían distinguir)

Britt- NO!

San- QUE..! brittany no corras y dame el celular

Britt- ya te dije que NO.! (voz traviesa)

San- ok tu lo has buscado

(quinn escuchaba como se llevaba acabo lo que parecía ser una persecución hasta que escucho un golpe cosa que la preocupo por un momento hasta que comenzó a escuchar risas)

Britt-No san cosquillas NO jaja

San- lo tengo. Quien es (sonó con voz dura)

Quinn- Santana HOLA

San- has llamado a quinn pudiste solo mandarle un mensaje

Quinn-Tranquila he llamado yo (mentía)

San-(pensativa) Es eso cierto britt ¿ha llamado quinn?

Britt- si! (comenzaba a dar vueltas en el suelo)

San- y para que has llamado, no me digas te vas a Londres y no podrás venir al cumple

Quinn- NO SANTANA! Solo he querido saludar y decir que llegare un día antes

San- Ok. Britt no..! Estoy hablando con quinn

Britt-Vamos quiero besarte

Quinn-he..! Debo colgar voy a conducir

San- Si cuídate quinn( colgaba)

Britt- Adios cielo te quiero (gritaba)

Quinn ya conducía hasta su hogar cuando uno de aquellos semáforos de los ángeles la obligaba a detenerse y sin poderlo evitar volvía su vista a una enorme pantalla de publicidad con lo que parecía ser un comercial de la marca Candie's pero no fueron los zapatos lo que provoco una enorme sonrisa en quinn fue ver quien estaba en esos zapatos aquella persona que le robaba los sueños en la noche, era ella con esa sonrisa enorme y esos ojos capas de enamorarla atreves de una simple imagen.

Quinn- Rachel (En su mirada se podía ver admiración y orgullo por aquella chica de la pantalla)… lo lograste.

Y sin más se limito a encender la radio.

En la enorme ciudad de los rascacielos se encuentra gente reunida algunos con cámaras, otros con una pequeña tablet y algunos más con celulares en mano, atentos en escuchar lo que una voz dulce y seductora responde a las preguntas de aquella pequeña rueda de prensa.

P.1 ¿Cómo fue trabajar con Candie's_?

Rachel- fue una experiencia única. Todo el equipo, las personas que trabajaron en este proyecto fueron increíbles conmigo y sobre todo los zapatos de verdad son hermosos.

P.2 ¿tiene otros proyectos en puerta?

Rachel-Claro, pero no puedo hablar de ellos aun!

P.3 ¿En el amor es verdad que tiene una relación con el actor brody?

Rachel- (sonrisa) Bueno, estamos saliendo

P.4 Se ha rumorado que está embarazada ¿esto es cierto?

Rachel- Es gracioso lo que la gente inventa

P.5 ¿habrá próxima boda con el actor brody?

Rachel- (carcajada) No está en mis planes a corto plazo jaja. Gracias por venir y buenas noches

Kurt-Les has encantado rach

Rachel-Estado muy nerviosa, pero me ha encantado estar hay

Kurt- Después de esa serie que protagonizas y de ese comercial ya eres toda una estrella

Rachel-(sonreía) Vamos a casa me he cansado y solo quiero dormir.

Kurt- (en el coche) Me ha llamado britt para confirmar nuestra asistencia. Ya quiero verlos a todos

Rachel- Si yo también. Los extraño tanto

Kurt-(encendía la radio) Mañana iré a comprar el regalo de britt

Rachel- Te acompaño, yo tampoco he comprado su regalo

Kurt- tú me ayudas a escoger el regalo y yo te ayudo con el tuyo

Rachel-(asistía comenzaba a ponerle atención aquella entrevista que se escuchaba tras la radio)

Locutor-Estamos con el director de obras musicales más reconocido en los ángeles Lars von trier

Lars- hola a todos

Locutor- háblenos sobre su obra musical "Melancholia"

Lars-Es una historia que envuelve drama, amor, tristeza esta obra rompe con ciertos estereotipos y deben ir a verla

Locutor- Se dice que no es posible llevar un film como lo es melancholia a una obra teatral

Lars- se dicen muchas cosas pero esta obra va romper con todos esos estereotipos y suposiciones

Locutor- Eso es increíble. También nos acompañan los personajes principales de esta próxima obra a estrena aquí está Kirsten Dunst como (justine), Ian somerhalder como (Tom) y quinn fabray como claire. Hola ¿cómo están?

K,I,Q- bien gracias!

Rachel había perdido noción del tiempo era ella la chica que estaba en aquella radio tal vez no en ese momento pero había estado hay y se la imaginaba con algún vestido blanco con francas cafés y una sonrisa que seguro había mantenido durante toda la entrevista era su lady quien estaba hablando en ese momento y su corazón palpito como si aquella mecha que había creído apagada durante todo ese tiempo de repente se encendiera con solo escuchar su voz y ahora sabía que no era un nudo en el estomago por volar a ver a sus amigos en lima era emoción, nervios y alegría por volver a ver a su lady por volverla escuchar como en ese momento tras la radio.

Locutor- Srita quinn fabray que nos puede decir sobre su personaje claire

Quinn- Ella es una persona con ideas fijas y con un solo propósito

Locutor- la primera vez que actúa en teatro como se siente

Quinn- Bueno no es lo mismo estudiar una escena que un guion completo pero esta historia es sorprendente y todo lo que envuelve el personaje de claire me hace querer interpretarlo; no bien, si no perfecto.

Locutor- Srita quinn Puede invitar a nuestro público al estreno de esta obra música

Quinn- (sonreía). Claro. Hola soy quinn fabray y te invito al estreno de melancholia en el teatro "Orpheum Theatre" el 31 de marzo con una sola función sábados y domingos

Locuro- Tiene una linda voz srita quinn

Quinn- gracias.

Locutor- Mucha suerte y éxito en esta nueva obra

Q.I.K.L-Muchas gracias y buenas noches

Locutor. Nos despedimos con esta canción "I knew I loved you" de savage garden

Kurt que no había perdido detalle de como rachel había escuchado cada palabra de aquella entrevista y como su rostro había cambiado en múltiples ocasiones y en ese momento solo se había limitado a mirar por la ventanilla y escuchar la reproducción de aquella canción mientras una lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta caer sobre aquel vestido corto de color rosa mientras aquel chico tras la radio le termina de decir con aquella canción todo lo que sentía y sin pronunciar palabra apago la radio.

Kurt- aun piensas en ella

Rachel-(volvía su vista a el) Si.

Kurt- tal vez deberías aprovechar el viaje a lima para hablar con ella

Rachel-(volvia su vista a la ventanilla) y que pasa kurt….(pensativa) …. Si volvemos a discutir o si no quiere saber nada de mí

Kurt- y que pasa si arreglan las cosas

Rachel volvía a mirar a kurt y bajaba la mirada no tenia palabras que decir había pasado de estar completamente feliz por aquella entrevista y ahora estaba llorando en un auto.

Kurt- tal vez sea tu oportunidad para hablar con ella y aclarar todo.

Rachel- NO kurt, ella no me dirá porque termino conmigo y si peleamos todos se darán cuenta incluso brody, simplemente fingiremos como siempre.

Kurt-Rachel no creo que puedas disimular, ve como te has puesto y solo la has escuchado

Rachel- (con una mueca forzada) soy una actriz reconocida

Kurt- EL amor no se oculta y tu rachel cada vez que piensas en ella se distingue, como ahora.

Volvía su rostro serio y de nuevo esa tristeza, simplemente se cuestionaba si kurt tenía razón y después de un grande debate con ella misma y de 15 largos minutos su rostro lo inundaba con una enorme sonrisa, se había propuesto algo y no volvería de lima sin haberlo obtenido.

Rachel- Quinn….(sonrisa) lady buenas noches….


	6. Chapter 6

**PROMESA**

**.**

**.**

Eran las 2:14 pm del 4 de marzo y se puede ver un enorme avión que vuela por los cielos de aquella gran ciudad de los sueños, se encuentra a bordo una chica de ojos enormes y una sonrisa encantadora pero no va sola está acompañada por dos chicos; sentado frente a ella su amigo de aventuras, su confidente y casi como su hermano y a un costado un chico guapo, simpático y su ahora novio los dos se han dormidos a los pocos minutos de despejar, cansados por la espera, por las pocas horas que han dormido acomodando sus cosas, ella ha intenta dormir igual se encuentra cansada, agotada y con pocas energías pero no puede tiene un nudo en el estomago solo faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de brittany lo decía aquella invitación y lo sabía porque su amiga se había encargado de recordárselo faltaban menos de 24 horas y no sabía que haría ni tampoco como resultaría pero era rachel berry y tenía un plan.

Rachel- kurt despierta..!

Kurt- he…! Ya hemos llegado

Rachel-shhh no falta una media hora

Kurt-¿Por qué susurras? Y ¿Por qué me has despertado?

Rachel- Necesito tu ayuda..!

Kurt-(ahora la miraba un poco adormilado) Que necesitas rachel

Rachel- Es quinn tengo una idea pero necesitare de tu ayuda

Kurt-(la miraba confundido)

Rachel-por favor kurt necesito hablar con ella

Kurt-ok..! como te ayudare

Rachel-Se que quinn llegara hoy a lima

Kurt-(la miraba aun mas sorprendido)

Rachel-(sabia que kurt se preguntaba cómo lo había averiguado) me lo ha dicho brittany, también me ha dicho que dormirá con santana en su casa

Kurt- Acaso piensas secuestrarla

Rachel-No..! Solo quiero verla antes de la fiesta y sin brody, por eso le he dicho a brittany que la ayudaríamos

Kurt-No entiendo..! Que pretendes rachel.

Rachel- (sonreía) solo hablar con ella.

Kurt- Bien. Entonces explícame tu plan….

Rachel le explicaba cada detalle de lo que había pensado durante el vuelo ya tenía analizado cada movimiento, cada situación sabia que debía salir como ella lo había planeado o no resultaría, por eso era tan explisita quería que kurt entendiera cada palabra y movimiento, tenia que volver a hablar con su lady sin discutir, sin gritos, habían hecho una promesa y quinn debía recordarla….

_**Flashback**_

Rachel- Quinn… esto es mala idea

Quinn- Rachel berry estas nerviosa

Rachel- No… claro que no lo estoy, pe…ro… esto es un delito

Quinn- vamos quiero que veas algo ¿acaso tiene miedo?

Rachel- Si quinn tengo miedo… si nos encuentran nos llevaran a prisión.. oh dios… mis padres se van a molestar…. Vámonos quinn por favor… esto es mala idea…

Quinn- (sonreía por la escena de pánico que estaba presenciando) No nos van a encontrar, pero si sigues gritando tenlo por seguro que lo harán…

Rachel- Como me has convencido esta es zona privada.. SOY UNA DELINCUENTE

Quinn-(se detenía y la miraba por primera vez desde que se habían introducido en aquel camino) rachel cálmate, ya falta poco

Lo había conseguido con una sola mirada le había dado tota la tranquilidad y eliminado todo el pánico que había comenzado a sentir, no importaba que estuviera cometiendo un delito e incluso ya no le importaba si las encontraban era quinn con quien estaba era su mano la que sostenía la suya.

Quinn- vamos o nos perderemos lo mejor

Rachel-(asistia)

Quinn- mira es por ahí

Rachel- ¿Es agua la que se escucha quinn?

Quinn- (no respondia, daba un par de pasos mas) llegamos..!

Rachel- (sorprendida) quinn aquí no hay nada

Quinn- (omitía su comentario) ven nos sentaremos allá

Rachel- (caminaba) ¿aquí?

Quinn- (sentada en el suelo) Si..! siéntate ya lo veras

Rache-(miraba extrañada)

Quinn-deja de mirarme así y siéntate

Rachel- (toma asiento) porque me has traído aquí

Quinn- ya te dije quiero que veas algo

Rachel- (miraba el lugar) quinn aquí no hay nada

Quinn- (miraba su reloj) falta poco

Rachel- ¿para que quinn para que falta poco?

Quinn- ra..chel ha… debo.. Confesarte… algo (nerviosa)

Rachel- (confusa) ¿Qué quinn?

Quinn- desde el accidente han pasado cosas en mi

Rachel- si quinn ya puedes caminar y eso es sorprendente pero no entiendo porque aun no le has dicho a nadie

Quinn- Rachel por favor solo escúchame

Rachel- te estoy escuchando pero no entiendo porque no le quieres decir a nadie, todos se alegrarían mucho de que ya puedes caminar y lo mejor es que ya podrás bailar en las nacionales…

Quinn- rachel…

Rachel-(miraba) si quinn

Quinn- no es fácil decirte esto y el que no me dejes hablar lo hace mas difícil

Rachel- lo siento desde pequeña siempre me decían mis padres que….(no pudo terminar quinn la interrumpía)

Quinn- RACHEL BERRY…. ME GUSTAS…

lo decía con la voz un poco alta para que pudiera escucharla claro y no tuviera que repetirlo no sabría si podría volverlo a decir y ahora su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápido, sus manos comenzaba a temblar tal vez de frio o de nervios por el silencio que se había apoderado del momento, tal vez era mala idea pero los últimos días la había pasado tan bien con rachel que no tenia duda de la confesión que le hacía pero no había respuesta de rachel y eso no la estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

Rachel-Quinn… yo….

Quinn- (se había desesperado y ahora los nervios la inundaban) oh dios… lo siento Rachel ….. no debí decirte

Rachel-(tomaba su mano) quinn….. yo no sé qué decir

Quinn-("_vaya primero no podía callarla y ahora no sabe que decirme"_) lo siento lo he dicho sin pensarlo, solo que la he pasado tan bien estos días que pensé que.. Podíamos intentarlo… y entonces se me ha ocurrido todo esto.. y …. Te he traído aquí … lo.. sien…

Si de nuevo no podía terminar aquella frase alguien impedía que salieran palabras de sus labios pero esta vez no eran los nervios, ni el miedo eran esos labios cálidos que rosaban con los suyos ese nudo en el estomago que sentía al saber que eran los labios de rachel los que estaban besando los suyo era una sensación única y que sin duda quería, deseaba repetir, así se alargo por unos minutos un beso que había comenzado con un roce y ahora se convertía en algo más profundo no querían terminar con esa sensación pero unas pequeñas gotas que caían sobre sus rostros las obligaban a detener ese momento, para averiguar de dónde provenían aquellas pequeñas gotas.

Sorpresa eso fue lo que se llevo Rachel era increíble lo que estaba viendo estaban rodeadas de agua que cruzaban sobre ellas e increíbles luces de colores solo un brillo en sus ojos volvía su vista quería estar segura de que la persona que estaba causando tantas emociones seguía frente a ella y con solo una sonrisa de nuevo le regalaba esa paz que le encantaba sentir.

Quinn- ¿te ha gusta?

Rachel- (sonreía) quinn

Quinn- (tímida) dime

Rachel- también me gustas

Quinn-(sonreía)

Rachel-(acomodando un mechón de su pelo) quinn quieres ser my lady?

Quinn- (clavando su mirada en la de rachel y acercándose a un poco) SI rach si quiero

Rachel-(en susurro cerca de sus labios) quinn prométeme que siempre estemos aquí será mágico

Quinn-Te lo prometo rach lo hare mágico

Y con esas palabras se regalaban uno de los besos más sinceros con el cual sellaban sus confesiones, sus promesas y daban comienzo a una un sentimiento puro.

_**Final del Flashback**_

Eran las 5:10 cuando ya una inquieta quinn esperaba en la estación del tren había tomado la decisión de sentarse en una de aquellas bancas que se encontraban y se recriminaba por haber aceptado que santana la recogiera en la estación de tren conocía a su amiga sabia que se distraía con facilidad en cosas que ella consideraba importantes y estaba segura que llegaría tarde.

Quinn-Dios santana 15 min tardes casi me congelo

San-Quinn no te quejes, no hace tanto frio

Quinn- estamos a 4ºC

San- ni parece anda vamos que ya vamos tarde (se subía al coche)

Quinn- (dentro del coche) ¿a donde vamos?

San- con britt la ayudaremos adornar su jardín

Quinn- ahora

San- si quinn ahora

Durante unos 20 min de transcurso hasta su hogar de brittany habían platicado de todo de su estancia el yale del viaje incomodo que tuvo por un tipo que en todo el vuelo se la paso preguntándole si no se caería el avión y ahora estaban frente a la casa de su amiga.

Quinn- no puedo creer no me hayas excusado, estoy cansada santana he viajado durante 5 horas

San- solo serán una hora y después te puedes ir a dormir

Quinn-(gesto de molestia) bien!

San-(se detenía en la puerta y volteaba a ver a quinn) por cierto… rachel está dentro

Quinn- ¿qué?

Se había quedado paralizada en todo este tiempo desde que supo de la asistencia de rachel a la fiesta había planeado como actuar con ella pero no tenía ningún plan de cómo actuar un día antes y ahora estaba a unos pasos de volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo y sus nervios no se hicieron esperar quería darse la vuelta he irse o inventar cualquier pero tenía la puerta abierta frente a ella y quería ver a su rach.

San-QUINN..! Te quedaras ahi

Quinn- no..!

San- entra ya!

Quinn daba unos pasos al interior de la casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pequeño lugar mágico**

**.**

**.**

Después de un gran debate con ella misma y de animarse a dar esos pasos sabiendo que cuando entrara en aquella casa veria a su exnovia, ex amiga y a la única persona que la había hecho sentir y vivir los mejores momentos de su vida, claro que estaba nerviosa por supuesto que sus piernas temblaban en cada paso que daba, ahora todas sus preguntas que se había hecho en aquellas noches de insomnio serias respondidas no estaba preparada para ese momento no tenía ningún plan y sabía que sería el momento más incomodo de su vida y dando los últimos pasos para cruzar aquella enorme puerta alguien la detuvo.

Kurt- quinn hola (le daba un abrazo)

Quinn- kurt…!

Kurt- Vamos acompáñame al súper debo comprar unas cosas que faltan para la fiesta (le quitaba las maletas y su bolso de las manos)

Quinn-Pero no he saludado

Kurt- vamos quinn cuando regresemos las vez (la toma del brazo)

Quinn- Es que quiero des…

Kurt- Nada quinn vamos al súper y me platicas tu nueva vida

Quinn- ok.! (Extrañada)

Se encontraban en un auto en movimiento con un destino el súper mercado y quinn no terminaba de asimilar que estuviera con kurt y que estuvieran teniendo una conversación tan fluida, sin momentos incómodos parecían grandes amigos, ellos nunca forjaron una amistad tan solida, he incluso en el tiempo sin verse no se habían llamado más que en 3 ocasiones y ahora conversaban como los mejore amigos, esto era algo extraño para quinn pero le estaba muy agradecida porque el tiempo que le estaba regalando lo estaba utilizando para crear alguna estrategia para su rencuentro con rachel.

Kurt- hemos llegado

Quinn- si..! Será mejor que nos dividamos la lista y terminamos más rápido

Kurt- No..!

Quinn-(lo miraba extrañada por esa respuesta)

Kurt- será mejor que escojamos todo entre los dos, tú conoces más a britt y sabes que le gusta

Quinn- ok. Britt es muy especial

Kurt- comencemos por las servilletas ¿te parece?

Quinn-(asistía y caminaban directo a ese pasillo)

Kurt-Estas me gustan quinn

Quinn- no..! Esas no, piensan que las hacen de la piel del perro y no les gusta

Kurt- (miraba extrañado)

Quinn- (sonreía) es brittany, mira estas le encantaran

Kurt – no lo sé, parecen algo pequeñas

Quinn ya comenzaba a desesperarse hacia más de 15 minutos que seguían en el mismo pasillo y no podían escoger unas servilletas, kurt era demasiado especial que si eran grandes, que si estaban delgada, gruesas ,caras y ella solo pensaba que eran unas simples servilletas y que terminarían en cualquier bote de basura.

Un tono de celular distraía a kurt que sin dudarlo se alejaba de la rubia para responder a esa llamada mientras quinn seguía viendo lo que sería mejor para acompañar la comida habían pasado 1:30 desde que llegaron al súper y faltaba un poco menos de la mitad de la lista.

Kurt- Han llamado quieren que pasemos apartar el pastel

Quinn-(una sonrisa cansada) ok. Hay que apurarnos o cerraran la pastelería

Kurt- (asistía)

Eran las 7:50 ya tenían todas las cosas de esa enorme lista de 15 cosas que hizo pasar a quinn 1:40 min en un súper nunca había tardado tanto en escoger algo tan sencillo como servilletas y ya habían apartado el pastel de cumpleaños ahora se sentía completamente cansada incluso se iba quedando dormida hasta que algo la hizo despertar, se habían detenido.

Quinn- que pasa kurt

Kurt- SE nos ha terminado la gasolina

Quinn –¿Que?

Kurt- Si será mejor que vayas avisarle a santana

Quinn- Pretendes que camine sola a esta hora

Kurt- puedes cruzar por hay

Quinn-es zona privada

Kurt- yo he cruzado por ahí y no hay cuidador

Quinn- entonces acompáñame!

Kurt- Y quien se quedara en el auto

Quinn- Entonces háblales y diles que estamos aquí

Kurt- Oh cierto..! (Sacaba el celular y hacia un gesto de preocupación)

Quinn- ¿qué pasa?

Kurt- se termino la batería

Quinn- NO..!

Kurt- ¿y tu celular?

Quinn- lo he dejado en la maleta

Kurt- bien tendrás que ir no podemos quedarnos a dormir en un auto

Quinn- ok.(abría la puerta del coche)

Kurt- Quinn con cuidado (sonreía)

Quinn- (gesto de molestia) ¿por qué sonríe? (ya se adentraba en aquel camino) no es nada gracioso.

Con unos pasos lentos por lo obscuro del lugar no había mucho que iluminara, las luces se prendían a las 8:30 y faltaban 30 min para que eso sucediera, no tenía un celular que la iluminara, ni una lámpara solo la luna y un par de estrellas que la acompañaban por aquel camino, un par de pasos más y pudo ver una pequeña luz que proveniente de "su lugar mágico" como quinn lo llamaba, la espanto un poco pensó que era el cuidador y ella debía pasar por ahí si quería llegar a la casa de santana, se acerco con cautela debía asegurarse que no fuera el cuidado pero no había nadie ni siquiera aquella pequeña luz que creyó haber visto ya se adentraba en aquel lugar, donde le gustaba sentarse y esperar las luces mágicas quería hacerlo pero kurt la esperaba, así que decidió seguir su camino hasta que alguien pequeña frente a ella la cegó con la luz de su lámpara.

Rachel- quinn..!

Quinn- ah..! Baja eso

Rachel- lo siento

Quinn- casi me dejas ciega (recriminaba) ¿qué haces aquí?

Rachel- Necesito hablar contigo

Quinn- pues será después nos hemos quedado sin gasolina y kurt esta solo en el auto

Rachel-(la miraba a los ojos) kurt esta en casa de santana

Quinn-(con un rostro desencajado) ¿QUÉ?

Rachel-(bajaba la mentira)

Quinn- oh ahora entiendo porque estás aquí

Rachel-(Volvía su vista a la de quinn) lo siento solo quería hablar contigo

Quinn- pudiste pedírmelo. No era necesario traerme aquí (con la voz un poco alta)

Rachel- (debía calmar a quinn) lo siento (con voz dulce)

Quinn- (la miraba sabía que estaba siento muy dura pero se sentía engañada) vamos rachel ya estoy aquí habla

Rachel- (sabia que quería verla pero no tenía ningún plan de qué decirle) Te.. Extraño…. Quinn

Quinn-(sorprendida.) oh dios..! Para eso me has traído para decirme tonterías (alzaba las manos y seguía caminando)

Rachel-(rostro triste no era lo que quería escuchar y mirándola caminar) quinn tu me prometiste algo

Quinn- (dándole la espalda a rachel y con un gesto de confusión)

Rachel- ya lo olvidaste..! (Con una pequeña lagrima que recorría su mejilla)

Quinn- (flash lo había recordado y ahora la miraba a los ojos dejando a un lado su dureza)

Rachel- solo quiero que hablemos (la miraba a los ojos)

Quinn- (le devolvía la mirada y ahora caminaba tomando asiento en su pequeño lugar mágico)

La seguía lo había conseguido estaba su lady sentada en aquel pequeño lugar que le gustaba, pero ahora no sabía que decir; Cómo inicias una conversación Cuando no has hablado con esa persona en meses le dices hola esa no era una opción para rachel debía ser directa estaba ahí porque tenía una duda que la había perturbado por años y ahora era su momento de terminar con aquella conversación que habían dejado pendiente.

Rachel-¿Por qué?

Quinn-(confundida) de que hablas rachel

Rachel- ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

Quinn- (sorprendida) vaya..! Pensé que lo habías olvidado (voz sarcástica)

Rachel-(cerraba su ojos no podía volver a discutir) No quinn, no he podido olvidarlo quiero saber porque

Quinn- pues deberías olvidarlo, ya eres famosa para recordar pequeñas cosas

Rachel- (miraba a los ojos con lagrimas en ellos) solo dime quinn porque

Quinn-(bajaba la mirada pensando en las palabras exactas) por…. Miedo rachel

Rachel- Miedo a que? a quien?

Quinn- Miedo a ti

Rachel- a mi?

Quinn- ve rachel eres famosa, tienes un novio, amigos donde se supone que iba a encajar yo

Rachel- aquí quinn encajas aquí (se dirigía su pecho)

Quinn- No rachel en ese año finn era quien estaba ahí

Rachel- (la miraba extrañada)

Quinn- lo sabía rachel, sabía que lo extrañabas y también sabía que por eso no querías decir nada de lo nuestro

Rachel- (bajaba la mirada) quinn yo…

Quinn- nada rachel. Yo te escuche cuando lo platicabas con mercedes, "no sé cómo terminar con esto" esas fueron tu palabras

Rachel-NO quinn déjame explicarte. Yo…

Quinn- que quieres explicarme que anduviste conmigo porque sentías pena de haberme dejado paralitica y como ya caminaba querías terminar conmigo, eso quieres decirme, ya lo se rachel

Rachel- No quinn no es así déjame explicarte

Quinn- ya deja de mentir.! (Se levantaba pero el brazo de rachel la detenía)

Rachel- (con lagrima en los ojos) quinn déjame explicarte por.. Favor

Quinn- (se sentaba y la miraba)

Rachel- cometí muchos errores quinn pero nunca anduve contigo porque estuvieras paralitica estaba contigo porque me había enamorado de ti y si es verdad que extrañaba a finn pero cuando estaba contigo el no existía éramos solo tú y yo. Jamás quise terminar contigo eras lo mejor que me había pasado.

Quinn-(se lamentaba bajaba la mirada estaba asimilando cada palabra)

Sabía que quinn se sentía fatal estaba segura porque ella se sentía así, habían estado equivocadas durante tanto tiempo sus mentes habían hecho historias falsas y por miedo a saber la verdad habían usado como escudo las discusiones, la distancia el silenció que lo único que lograron fueron años de tristeza, de momentos vacios, de noches recordando los momentos únicos he imaginando otros; ahora estaban aclarando su mayor duda y estaban aprendiendo la mayor lección "en el amor el mayor error es callar" y necesitaban de unos minutos para entenderlo todo, solo ellas dos en ese pequeño lugar mágico.

_Espero les este gustando. _


	8. Chapter 8

**15 PEQUEÑAS COSAS**

**.**

**.**

Estar sentada frente a la persona con la que más feliz fuiste, la única capaz de robar tus sueños, que con solo leer un mensaje te haga reír y que te haga temblar por estar a unos metros cerca, tenerla frente a ti con lágrimas en los ojos te rompe el corazón, como pedirle disculpas como dices lo siento por todo este tiempo; no lo dices en estos momentos las palabras son eso simples sonidos que emite tu garganta, lo único que puedes hacer después de todo el daño es remediar cada herida y eso nuestra chica ya lo sabía, y estaba dispuesta a curar cada una de ellas.

Q-(con su mano retiraba unas lagrimas de su rostro y la miraba a los ojos) rachel perdóname…. me cegué por el enojo y no te quise escuchar

R-(mirándola a los ojos) yo también me equivoque.

Q-(tomaba su mano) rachel … yo…. (Pensativa y esbozaba una sonrisa) … también te he extrañado

R-(una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro)

Q- (con su mano rodeaba la cintura de rachel regalándole un abrazo) gracias por haber hecho todo esto

R-(rodeando su cuello con sus brazos) no ha sido difícil,,, solo… tuve que convencer a kurt y hacer una pequeña lista de 15 cosas que comprar

Q-(sonreía pero sin deshacerse de ese abrazo lo necesitaba) rachel se que esto es difícil pero… ¿podemos comenzar de nuevo?

R-(sonreía) si quinn si quiero

Q-(volvía a mirarla a los ojos) no sabes cuantas veces me pregunte como te veías

R- ¿y como me veo quinn? (tomando sus manos)

Q- Hermosa rachel..! te vez hermosa.

R- quinn creo que intentas ligar conmigo _(con una sonrisa traviesa)

Q- (sonreía agradecía la broma estaba ayudando a pasar ese mal rato que habían tenido)

R- quinn (tono serio) quiero preguntarte algo

Q- dime este es el momento para hacerlo

R- ¿crees que tu y yo seguiríamos juntas?

Q- (pensativa) no lo sé rachel… (Mirándola a los ojos) pero.. Si se algo

R- ¿qué sabes quinn?

Q- que ahora te quiero en mi vida

Había Imaginas durante todas aquellas noches de desvelo el momento, el lugar, las palabras, los gestos que viviría al rencontrarse, pero en ninguna ocasión había estado un poco cerca a lo real, pero ya no existían mas momentos imaginados ahora estaba frente a ella la sostenía de la mano y le había dicho lo que por años se habían callado y no existía ningún plan ni estrategia el destino se había encargado de llevarlas a ese momento con el tiempo exacto en el lugar indicado y con las palabras correctas

Y sorpresa hacía años que no habían estado en ese lugar que no sabían que lo habían remodelado y dando las 8:30 las luces de ese increíble lugar se dejaban ver, iluminando cada árbol que las rodeaba y un par de segundo después aparecía el agua pero esta vez no formaba un circulo sobre ellas ni les regalaba una pequeñas gotas de agua la remodelación les daba un mejor regalo.

R- (se levantaba con brusquedad) dios quinn.-… agua-.. oh dios.. mi ropa

Q- (carcajeaba por los pequeños saltos que daba la morena)

R- esta fría vámonos quinn (la tiraba del brazo)

Q-(se intentaba levantar pero un pequeño paso en falso la hizo caer al suelo provocando que la morena callera con ella)

R- (risa fue lo único que escucho de la rubia que provoco una carcajada en ella)

Q- rachel que torpe eres (la salpicaba con la agua)

R- hey..! No hagas eso

Q- o que rachel me vas a mojar (con una carcajada la volvía a salpicar)

R- te lo advierto no lo hagas

Q- (la salpicaba y se levantaba) esto es por tu pequeña lista de 15 cosas..!

R- (sonreía se levantaba siguiendo los pasos de la rubia) QUINN.!

Q-( se detenía y volvía su vista a rachel) que..!

R- (corría el corto espacio que las separaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo y con voz traviesa) debo decirte algo, ….. la lista…..he…. no sirve

Q- (se desasía del abrazo) ¿cómo que no sirve? (con la mirada de interrogación)

R- (comenzando su caminata) si quinn no sirve. (Sonreía con complicidad) Britt…. ya compro todo

Q-¿qué? Como que ya compro todo (desencajada) y el pastel?

R- (la miraba y sonreía pero ahora sin oculpatrlo) puedes comértelo

Q- (sorprendida)oh.. NO..! (Mirada amenazante) rachel berry esto no se queda así

R- (la miraba con desafío) ¿que harás mojarme?

Q- NO.. Aun mejor (daba unos pasos para estar frente a la morena)

R-(nerviosa por el acercamiento) he…! qu..ee … haces quinn…

Q- (tomando su mejilla de rachel y en susurro) ¿Qué quieres que haga?

R-(la miraba a los ojos pero pequeño movimiento hizo que su mirada se enfocara en los labios de su lady) quin..n… No… debe..ri….

Q- (colocaba un dedo sobre sus labrios para silenciarla y la miraba a los ojos) ¿tienes miedo rachel?

R- (no había palabras su mano se desliaba a la cintura de la rubia dándole comodidad al momento) NOO..! (un susurro que solo quinn pudo escuchar por la cercanía).. Quiero hacerlo (y cerrando los ojos)

Las luces del lugar y las gotas de agua que pegaban contra el suelo era lo único que podían escuchar no había nada mas, solo podían sentir un enorme deseo por volver a sentir y responder esa gran duda de saber si después de tantos años seguía vivo ese sentimiento, solo ellas dos en ese mágico lugar, se habían perdonado, reído, y ahora estaban a punto de darse el mayor regalo pero habían olvidado algo; quizá por el momento pero la noche se encargaba de recordarlo.

Official- ¿Ustedes dos que hacen aquí?

Q-(giraba rompiendo el momento)

R-(asustada)

Official- ¿cómo han entrado? Esta es zona privada no pueden estar aquí

Q- (sostenía la mano de rachel) no lo sabíamos

Official- (hablaba por la radio) hay dos intrusas en la zona c… repito… hay dos intrusas en la zona c

Q- (caminaba hacia el oficial con rachel de su mano) nos hemos perdido..

Official- (la silenciaba con la mano había una conversación que mantenía con alguien en aquella pequeña radio) Al parecer se han perdido …. Bien…. Las traslado a la estación…. Si…

Q y R- (miraban al oficial que ya caminaba de nuevo hacia ellas)

Official- Acompáñenme

Q- Que? a donde?

Official- Tendrán que explicar cómo han entrado aquí

R-Que yo no voy ….. No hemos hecho nada…. Solo nos perdimos… déjenos ir…. No puedo ir a prisión soy una actriz. (mirando a quinn) no puedo ir a prisión no será bueno para mi imagen

Q- (miraba confundida) tranquila rachel no iremos a ninguna parte

R- el ha dicho que lo acompañemos… dios voy a salir en todas las revistas…..

Q-(levantaba su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos) cálmate rachel no estás sola, en todo caso apareceremos las dos

Oficial- par de locas… las llevaremos a la estación explicaran como han entrado y después podrán irse no las llevaremos a ninguna prisión…!

Q- (omitía el primer comentario del oficial y la miraba a los ojos) vez rachel nadie ira a prisión cálmate

De nuevo quinn le devolvía esa tranquilidad con solo mirarla ya caminaban detrás del oficial y ella no la había soltado en ningún momento su mano como aquella primera vez que estuvieron ahí, era la rubia quien volvía a estar en su vida como se lo había dicho hace unos minutos y de nuevo sentía ese nudo en el estomago que le daba un sentimiento extraño; ese pequeño conjunto de sensaciones por saber que era su lady quien tenía a su lado.

Oficial- ya se pueden ir y que no vuelva a suceder

Q- gracias

Oficial- (cerraba las rejas de aquel lugar)

R- y ahora quinn estamos más lejos de la casa de britt (pensativa)… llamare a kurt

Q- vamos hazlo ya. … aquí hace mucho frio

R- (la miraba y sacaba el celular) quinn…. (Desilusionada) también se ha mojado y no enciende

Q- vaya creo que tendremos que caminar

R- y si le hablamos al oficial y le pedimos su teléfono

Q- no creo que sea buena idea rachel, no estaba muy contento con nosotras (dando los primeros pasos de aquella larga caminata)

R- lo he notado nos ha llamado locas (carcajeaba)

Q- jajaja bueno si nos ha llamado así, es porque le has dado con el bolso

R- me ha dado miedo quinn

Q- solo te ha preguntado tu nombre (miraba con ingenuidad)

R- por eso quinn eso ha sido extraño, para que quiere mi nombre si no es para llamar alguna revista y vender la exclusiva

Q-(la miraba sorprendida) SI..! Claro y por eso les has dado tremendo golpe, me sorprende que no estemos en prision

R- (bajaba su cabeza) tampoco le he dado tan duro

Q-NO RACHEL. Solo le has dejado tremendo moretón en el ojo izquierdo

R- (sonreía tomando su mano de quinn) gracias por esta noche quinn

Q- (se detenían frente a la puerta de la casa de britt) ha sido gracias a tu pequeña lista de 15 cosas

R- quinn yo…(acercándose al rostro de quinn) te… quiero…

Q- (acariciando la mejilla de la morena) yo también…. (Acercándose a rachel….)

Un pequeño ruido de una puerta abriéndose las interrumpía de nuevo

S- VAYA AQUÍ ESTAN, las hemos buscado por horas,(miraba su vestimenta) ¿ por qué vienen mojadas?

Q- (mirando a santana) hemos tenido un accidente

S- Accidente? Donde estaban?

Q- en el…(alguien la interrumpía)

B- (saliendo de la casa) amor aquí estas?...(abrazándola) estas empapada ven vamos a dentro (tomando de la mano a Rachel)

Q-(no había palabras solo una mirada en ver cómo era rachel quien ya no tomaba su mano, si no la de brody)

S- vamos quinn o te quedaras ahí

Después de un vuelo, ir de compras al súper, estar en su lugar mágico y de casi ir a prisión por fin se adentraba en esa casa dispuesta a terminar con ese día y tomar aquella fiesta que su cuerpo ya le reclamaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**LA NOCHE**

**.**

**.**

Era de noche y solo se podía oír su respiración, la cubría una pequeña sabana, la temperatura era adecuada y la cama era cómoda, todo lo que la rodeaba en esa habitación era perfecto pero aun así no podía dormir miraba el reloj de su celular eran las 2:33 hacia dos horas que estaba despierta y seguía en la misma posición con un solo pensamiento sobre aquella persona que estaba a su lado en un profundo sueño y que mostraba parte de su cuerpo desnudo, no era con quien deseaba estar y después de darse por vencida se levantaba en busca de un pequeño vaso de agua que la ayudara acomodar sus ideas y tal vez a concebir el sueño.

Estaba frente aquella puerta que daba acceso a la cocina y sin dudarlo camino hacia aquella encimera blanca con toques grises para tomar aquel vaso de agua y dando un pequeño sorbo se recargaba sobre aquella encimera y pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido desde que quinn y ella habían entrado en la casa de britt, no habían cruzado palabra, ni una mirada y por si fuera poco a falta de espacio kurt, brody y ella se habían trasladado a casa de santana para pasar aquella noche.

Q-**Rachel…** ( dudosa)

R-(dando un pequeño brinco) **quinn… me has dado un susto**

Q-**Lo siento. ¿Qué haces despierta? Acaso piensas correr tan temprano**

R- **No..!** (Miraba su vaso) **solo que no puedo dormir**

Q-(tomando lugar a un lado de ella en la misma posición) **y eso porque**

R- **he..** (la miraba pero solo podía ver su silueta) **por ti quinn**

Q-(desconcertada) **¿por mi?** (se dirigía con su dedo anular)

R- (colocándose frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos) **No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…**

Q-(tomando su rostro) **y eso es malo**

R-( dando unos pasos atrás**) si quinn está mal, porque.. yo… yo tengo novio..**

Q-(dándole la espalda y tomando un vaso de agua) **AH… es eso..**

R-(sorprendida**) ¿cómo que es eso?, acaso este bien que me acueste con él y lo único que haga sea pensar en ti, en esos ojos, en tus labios**… (susurraba)

Q-(la miraba) **DEJALO..!** (he iniciaba su caminata hacia la salida)

R-(la sostenía del brazo y la miraba cuestionando su respuesta)

Q- **has dicho que piensas en mi cuando estas con el entonces dejalo**

R-(sorprendida y con voz nerviosa) **quinn tu… quieres.. que lo termine**

Q-**NO..!** (Segura)

R-**¿NOOOO? **(sorprendida)** pero me has dicho que lo deje**

Q- **si claro, te he dicho lo mismo que te diría kurt o mercedes**

R-**Pero….**

Q-(la interrumpía) **rachel somos amigas ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que te dija?**

R-(_quiero que me digas que te gusto quinn) _**si claro amigas** (susurraba)

Q-**buenas noches** (dándole un beso en la mejilla Salía de la cocina)

Después de unos minutos a solas en aquel enorme comedor se disponía a dormir un par de horas antes de que el reloj marcara las 7 y tuviera que levantarse para realizar su rutina matutina, dando unos pasos por aquel pasillo dispuesta a entrar en su habitación donde ya descansaba su novio algo la hizo detenerse frente a la habitación de quinn estuvo unos minutos pensando en la pequeña locura que se había instalado en su cabeza desde que su lady salió de la cocina y después de 5 min de pie en aquel pasillo por fin giraba la manecilla y se adentraba en aquella obscura habitación donde solo se podía visualizar la cabecera y era gracias a la pequeña iluminación que le regalaba la luna y caminando hacia su lado de la cama, alzaba las sabanas y con cuidado se adentraba en aquella cama no deseaba despertar a su acompañante de esa noche.

(Sintiendo movimiento se giraba para ver quién era) **Rachel.. ¿Qué haces?**

R- **Tengo sueño..!**

(Confundida) **pero esta no es tu habitación**

R-**lo se…. Pero..**(Nerviosa)…** aquí es más cómodo**

Q-(sorprendida) **no creo que sea buena idea rachel**

R- (se giraba dándole la espalda) **buenas noches quinn**

Q-(miraba extrañada) **bue..nas noches**

Después de unos minuto

R- **quinn..!** (Dudosa)

Q- **si rach**

R- **tengo frio… he…**(nerviosa).. **me abrazas**

Q-(no sabía cómo reaccionar no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando)

R-(se giraba quedando frente a frente y con un movimiento tomaba el brazo de quinn y la colocaba en su cintura)

Q- **rachel no…**

R-(colocando un dedo sobre sus labios) **no digas nada** (mirándola a los ojos)

Su corazón latía tan rápido que podía escucharlo, su cuerpo se estremecía por el acercamiento de su cuerpo y los pequeños roses que sus dedos dejaban sobre sus labios comenzaban a ponerla más nerviosa no podía resistirlo y ahora tomaba con más fuerza la cintura de rachel, había dado total permiso a esa locura, no le importaba que ella tuviera novio e incluso olvido que estaba a solo dos habitaciones de la suya y sin pensar más comenzaba acercarse a esos labios deseaba recordar lo que era besar a rachel y sin más interrupciones la besaba podía sentir como ardían sus labios por aquellos roses y esas pequeñas mordidas que comenzaba a dejar en su labio inferior hacía que el calor comenzara apoderarse de ellas y la respiración comenzó a faltar.

Q-**Ra… chel** (susurraba)

R- **no** **quinn… no digas nada… solo abrázame **(Acomodándose en el pecho de quinn)

Unos minutos estuvieron así hasta que el sueño termino por vencerlas quedando profundamente dormidas. Un sonido proveniente de su celular hacia que se levantara y apagara ese sonido para volver y comprobar que no había soñado y que su morena estaba a su lado pero ahí no había nadie solo una pequeña nota en la cabecera.

Q- **Buenos días lady.! eres lo más lindo que he visto dormir. Te veo en la noche BESOS** (sonreía hacia mucho que no la llamaba lady lo extrañaba sin más le regalaba un dulce beso aquella nota)

Toques en la puerta

S- **vamos quinn levántate ya**

Q- **no molestes santana**

S- (adentraba en la habitación y jalando las sabanas) **vamos quinn tenemos que ir por el regalo de britt **

Q- **ve tú. Yo tengo sueño**

S**- Que..! la enana te ha quitado las energías**

Q-(se levantaba y con un gesto de sorpresa) **¿de qué hablas?**

S- (omitía su pregunta) **vamos o llegaremos tarde** (salía de la habitación)

Se quedaba sorprendida estaba manteniendo una pelea con sus ideas de saber si santana había visto a rachel salir de su habitación o su comentario solo había sido para molestarla, un par de minutos después descendía al primer piso con un vestido de francas rojas y blancas con un pequeño cinturón negro.

S**- por fin que lenta eres quinn**

Q- **no molestes y vámonos ya** (abría la puerta principal)

S**- rubia tienes algo extraño no has dejado de sonreír como una tonta**

Q- (abriendo la puerta del coche) **cállate y apúrate o arruinaras mi buen día**

S- (dentro del coche**) ash… dormir con la enana te pone… insoportable**

Q-(miraba extrañada**)¿que..?**

En un enorme pasillo de aquel instituto de _McKinley se realizaba una conversación _

_K- __**que como que has dormido con quinn. Y brody**_

_R__**- me he levantado antes para que no notara mi ausencia**_

_K- __**y que ha pasado**_

_R- __**me ha besado y ha sido…**_

_K- __**que… la has besado**_

_R- __**kurt que no me estas escuchando si la he besado y he dormido con ella **_

_K- (sorprendido)_

_R- __**necesito que me ayudes**_

_K- __**Otra vez..!**__ (Tono alto) _

_R- __**si kurt por favor**_

_K- __**y ahora con que**_

_R- __**es brody quiero terminar con el**_

_K- __**¿qué?**_

_Kurt escuchaba cada palabra que le contaba su amiga sobre el sentimiento que había despertado el ver a su lady de nuevo. Mientras tanto en otra parte de lima Ohio._

_Q-__** y**__**la has visto salir**_

_S__**- si la enana me ha dado tremendo susto te imaginas levantarte ir al baño y ver a Rachel es para espantarse**_

_Q- __**¿y ha salido con brody?**_

_S- __**si ya te dije que salieron muy temprano**_

_Q-(con una tristeza) _

_S- __**acaso a pasado algo con la enana**_

_Q-(pensativa su mente se trasladaba al momento vivido aquella madruada)_

_S-__**vamos dime rubia, esa sonrisa tonta no la tienes por nada**_

_Q-__**he..… anoche la bese**_

_S- __**Qué…! besaste al sapo **_

_Q- (se quedaba callada ahora pensaba que después de todo Rachel seguiría con su novio) __**no le digas así santana y si la bese**_

_S- __**y te has acostado con ella?.. Por dios que asco **_

_Q- (le daba una mirada fulminante) __**solo hemos dormido**_

_**S- que imagen tan desagradable**_

_Q- __**ya santana ..!**__ (volvía su vista a la ventana)_

_S- __**¿y que haras? te recuerdo que ella vino con su conejito**_

_Q- __**no lo se**_

_S- (la tomaba del brazo) __**mira hay esta britt**_

_Q- (miraba por el parabrisas) pero __**me has dicho que venias por su regalo**_

_S- __**y venimos por eso…. quiere una cama para su estúpido gato gordo**_

_Q- __**y**__**por eso me has traído**_

_S- __**no pensaras que cargaría a ese gato mientras britt busca su cama**_

_Quinn había estado los primeros 20 minutos prestando atención al coraje que hacia su amiga cada vez que britt le decía que esa cama era la indicada santana simplemente le hacía saber que era muy lujosa para un gato obeso, ahora su mente comenzaba a cuestionarse que haría rachel con su novio no habían platicado nada solo se habían besado y no habían aclarado nada ahora se arrepentía por no haberle hecho._

_K- __**Creo que es precipitado rachel**_

_R- __**no kurt debo ser honesta con brody**_

_K- __**si, pero decirle a un hombre que estas enamorada de tu amiga no es fácil de asimilar**_

_R- (pensativa) __**crees que debo esperar**_

_K- __**creo que debes decirle cuando regresemos**_

_R-(pensativa) _

_B- (caminaba hacia rachel) __**aquí estudiabas linda esto es realmente pequeño**_

_R y K-(lo miraban)_

_B- __**pasa algo**__ (con voz dudosa)_

_Rachel quería terminar con su novio como quinn se lo había pedido aquella madrugada pero tal vez su amigo tenía razón y era muy precipitado no sabía si debía esperar, no había hablado con quinn y lo necesitaba deseaba saber los sentimientos que su lady tenia por ella._


	10. Chapter 10

Yo soy

.

.

8:30 pm la fiesta hacia media hora que había comenzado se encontraba sentada en aquella mesa que britt había designado para los integrantes del glee, habían sido incomodas esas primeras horas se había rencontrado con finn y ahora no paraba de decirle del gran trabajo que hizo para que el glee entrara en las nacionales pero eso no era lo que más le incomodaba, si no que finn buscando siempre un contacto con ella acto que molestaba en algunas ocasiones a brody que solo se limitativa a llamar la atención de rachel y todo esto ya la comenzaba a molestar, solo quería ver a una persona y ella parecía no encontrarse ahí.

Ra- ahora vuelvo brody

Br- ¨¿estás bien?

Ra- si solo voy a tomar un poco de aire

Br- está bien, no tardes porque ya van a comenzar a tocar y quiero bailar contigo

Ra-(esbozaba una sonrisa) si.!

K-Rachel voy contigo

Ra- si claro

K- (ya caminaban entre las mesas) que te pasa has estado muy distante todo este tiempo

Ra- (pensativa) no he visto quinn

K- (la miraba) no te preocupes ya llegara. (Se detenían frente a la puerta que daba al jardín) Vas hablar con brody

Ra- si después de que la fiesta termine

K- está bien… (La abrazaba) mira ahí esta quinn

Ra-(volteaba) cierto (volvía su vista a kurt) voy hablar con ella

K- anda ve. sé cómo llegar a la mesa

Ra-(sonreía y comenzaba su caminata a donde se encontraba quinn en la pequeña barra que habían instalado en el jardín) aquí estas..!

Q-rachel que haces

Ra- he.. Te visto y solo he querido venir a saludarte… ¿qué bebes?

Q- una margarita.

Ra- porque no estás adentro con todos

Q- he venido por algo.. De beber.. y… ya… ahora pensaba entrar

Ra-¿No estarás evitándome o si? (la miraba)

Q- no..! Por supuesto que no

Ra- que bueno. (Mirando al Bartenders) disculpa me traes una bebida como la de ella

Q- rachel esto tiene alcohol (miraba extrañada)

Ra- (sonreía) lo se quinn solo la probare

Q-(una pequeña mueca se formaba en su rostro) está bien

Ra- vaya esto a quedado muy bien (miraba el adorno que habían colocado sobre el jardín) después de todo hemos ayudado mucho

Q- bueno esas luces parece que van a caerse

Ra- (carcajeaba) solo espero que no caiga sobre santana

Q-(sonreía recordando el pequeño incidente que se había formulado cuando rachel ponía aquellas pequeñas luces y un pequeño susto provocado por el gato habían hecho gritar a quinn provocando que la morena soltara las luces y callaran sobre santana)— por si llegara a pasar te sugiero que corras

Ra- (sonreía) ¿correr? Porque si tú me vas a defender… ella es tu amiga y yo.. Bueno yo soy...(tomando su mano)

Bartenders-(interrumpía) su bebida señorita

Ra- gracias (aquellos nervios por saber que era ella para quinn provoco que tomara la pequeña copa y dara un sorbo que hacía que se la terminara con aquella bebida) esto está muy rico..

Q- (clavando su mirada en ella) no deberías beber así

Ra- (omitía su comentario) ¿que soy para ti quinn?

Q- bueno (con una sonrisa travieza) eso me lo ibas a decir tú… antes de que te interrumpieran… que te hace diferente de santana para que te defienda de su ataque

Ra-(sonreía sabia el juego que estaba tomando quinn) soy linda, talentosa, tengo una sonrisa hermosa y beso muy bien

Q- es cierto, pero no besas tan bien

Ra-(le daba un pequeño golpe)…hey…

QyRa-(sonreían por sus pequeñas ocurrencias)

Ra- (miraba al Bartenders) me trae otra igual

Bartenders- si en un momento

Ra-(miraba) ¿entonces no beso tan bien? (la tomaba de la mano)

Q-(sonreía) no (fingía un gesto de desagrado)

Ra- vaya entonces…. porque no me ensañas a besar mejor (susurraba)

Q-(sorprendida)¿aquí?

Sa-(interrumpía) por fin te encuentro rubia…

Q- donde más querías que estuviera (mirando a rachel)

Sa- vamos quiero cantarle una canción a britt y quiero que tú me acompañes

Q-ahora..!(Hacia un gesto de impaciencia quería continuar con la conversación que tenia con rachel)

Sa-(tomándola del brazo) si fabray ahora… vamos..!

Q-(ya caminaba detrás de santana cuando se detuvo) espera santana… mi bebida (volviendo a la barra)

Ra- (le entregaba su vaso) lúcete quinn

Q-(sonreía) tu y yo tenemos que hablar

Ra- si..! pero ahora ve o santana se molestara…(le guiñaba)

Q- (entregándole un beso en la mejilla se dirigía al escenario dispuesta a cantar esa canción pero no dedicada a britt)

-9:10-

Sa-no voy a cantar esa canción

Q-si santana esta es mejor

Sa- no..! (Molesta) Quiero cantarle a britt no a la enana

Q- solo por esta vez

Sa- que no..! y no me harás cambiar de opinión

Después de discutir y por supuesto no llegar a ningún acuerdo daban las primeras notas de aquella segunda canción que se dejaba oír en la voz de quinn todos los que se encontraban en el interior de la casa habían tomado lugar en el jardín para disfrutar de lo que daba por comenzada aquella noche de karaoke y música algunos ya comenzaba a mostrar efectos por el alcohol que corría por sus venas.

Q- feliz cumpleaños britt te quiero y bueno hace un momento.. ha.. me hicieron una pregunta y.. Esto eres para mí.

Q-Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.

I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow."

Una sonrisa al saber que aquellas primeras palabras hacían referencia su pregunta y una mirada de amor al escuchar aquellas primeras estrofas de la canción, tal vez por inercia o por asegurarse que no era un sueño caminaba con un solo objetivo aquel pequeño escenario que al igual que el bar había sido instalado.

Q-Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so.

Se detuvo miro al escenario y sus miradas se cruzaron al escuchar esa pequeña estrofa que provocaba que su corazón latiera no había más dudas quería volver con ella y un par de metro más para quedar frente al escenario y terminar de escuchar a su lady cantar.

Q-Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do.

La banda se apropiaba de aquel escenario hacienda tocar el comienzo de aquella canción this is love de will. y todos comenzaban a llenar aquel jardín.

Ra- (gritaba) QUINN..!

Q- rachel.. Aquí estas

Ra-(no le respondía solo se limitaba a llevarla atrás de aquel escenario)

Q- que hacemos aquí

Ra- aprender..

Q-(extrañada) aprender ¿Qué?

No quería responder mas no quería romper aquel momento con palabras y tomándola del cuello se apropiaba de esos labios que había deseado tener desde aquella mañana que había despertado a su lado, le gustaba esa sensación de calidez que solo los labios de quinn la hacían sentir, sus manos sobre su cintura la hacían sentir el confort no quería terminar con aquella sensación pero la respiración era agitada y el aire comenzaba a faltar.

Ra-te quiero quinn (con los ojos cerrados y cerca de sus labios)

Q- y yo a ti rach (volvía a regalarle un beso tal vez no tan largo pero que comprobaba aquel sentimiento que vivían las dos)

Ra-quiero estar contigo quinn

Q-(sonreía) estás conmigo rach

Ra-pero…

K-(interrumpía) RACHEL… AQUÍ ESTAS!

Ra-(sorprendida y extrañada miraba a kurt)

Q- (aun tenía sus manos en la cintura de rach)

K- (tomando a quinn de la mano y mirando a rachel) te buscan….

B- (aparecía detrás de kurt) aquí estas amor

Ra- brody.! (Nerviosa) ¿que haces aquí?

B- te estado buscando… (con voz seria) no te he visto desde hace un par de horas

Ra- (se dirigía a un lado de el) ella… ella es quinn

B- vaya..! (miraba a quinn) Por fin te conozco, rachel me hablado muchas cosas de ti (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Q- hola

B- (miraba extrañado) cantas increíble, tienes una voz muy linda

Q-gracias

B- disculpa..! Soy brody el novio de rachel

Q-(mirando a rachel) mucho gusto..!

B- (tomando la mano de rachel) que les parece si vamos a la mesa aquí no se ve mucho

K- Claro..! ( aun tomando la mano de quinn caminaban detrás de rachel y brody)

El camino era corto para llegar a la pequeña mesa pero para quinn fue el camino más largo no había dejado de pensar en cómo todo se tornaba distinto cuando rachel estaba a su lado y de nuevo había olvidado que ella tenía novio.

B-(tiraba de la silla para que rachel se sentara y le susurraba al oído) te vez hermosa

Ra-gracias (seria)

B- ¿te pasa algo? (Extrañado)

Ra-(nerviosa) tenemos que hablar brody

B-claro rachel pero primero vamos a bailar ¿si?.

Ra-(miraba a quinn notaba su rostro desencajado)no brody necesitamos hablar ahora..! (Seria)

B-(extrañado) que sucede..!

Ra-vamos a otro lado

B- Claro (confundido)

Ra- ahora volvemos (se disculpaba)

Se levantaban de la mesa dirigiéndose al interior de la casa dispuesta a terminar con aquella sensación de malestar que sentía por mentirle a brody era un chico muy lindo y la había ayudado en new york sentía la obligación de ser sincera con él, pero primero tenía que hacerle saber a quinn que sus palabras eran sinceras y al pasar por su lado dejo un pequeño rose sobre su hombro, con una mirada y una sonrisa que esperaba la hiciera sentir segura.


	11. Chapter 11

**POR ELLA**

**.**

**.**

En el interior de aquella pequeña cocina se realizaba una conversación al diferente a como la imaginaba ella.

B**-¿porque me has traído aquí rachel?**

R- **necesito contarte algo que pasó hace muchos años y que pensé que ya estaba superado**

B- **es sobre quinn ¿cierto?** –tono serio-

R-^(sorprendida) **si…** -inclinaba la cabeza en forma de afirmación**- si es sobre ella…**

B-**no necesito saber más**

R-extrañada- **¿que? pero no te he contado…**

B- dándole un abrazo- **lo sé todo eres muy mala mintiendo y bueno las he visto detrás del escenario y tu reacción al presentármela cuando anoche estuvimos cenando todos me lo confirmo**-esbozaba una sonrisa-

R-**perdóname brody todo ha sido**

B- **ya rachel** **no tienes que darme explicaciones, somos adultos y debemos actuar como tal**

R-regalándole un abrazo- **gracias brody te quiero**

B- **yo también rachel**

R- **Entonces tu y yo?**

B-**terminamos rachel **-tomándola del hombro- **ahora ve y róbale el corazón a esa rubia**

R-dándole un beso en la mejilla se dispuso abandonar aquella cocina dejando solo a brody-

Caminaba con pasos firmes pero despacio con esos nervios que invadían su cuerpo cada vez que la veía sonreír esa sensación de felicidad, no había nada ni nadie que la detuviera solo eran ellas dos no había gente en su mundo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron fue como aquella primera vez con la misma certeza de sabes que tienes frente a ti a la persona que va cambiar tu mundo y va estar en el sin importar que venga después.

R-tomaba asiento en aquella mesa a un lado de su lady-

Q- **¿todo bien rachel?**

R-**si todo bien** –tomando su mano por debajo de aquel mantel que cubría la mesa entrelazaban sus manos- **brody y yo** **hemos terminado…**

Q-la miraba sorprendida-

R- **¿todo bien quinn?**

Q-sonreía ya no había nadie que la atara y en un acto de amor se levantaba de aquella mesa con un solo fin- **¿quieres bailar conmigo? **

R-mirándola sorprendida por aquella pregunta- **no lo se… ¿bailas bien?**

Q- sonrisa traviesa- **tan bien como besas tu.**

R-levantándose- **entonces no bailas tan bien**

Q- **siempre puedes enseñarme tú** –guiñandole-

Caminando de la mano de quinn hacia el centro de aquel enorme jardín podían ver de frente el escenario, donde ya se encontraba dos bancos perfectamente situados en el centro de aquel improvisto escenario, mostrando a los intérpretes de aquella canción tal vez los mejores testigos de aquella escena que se producía tras dejarse oír las primeras notas.

Everytime we touch

I still hear your voice  
When you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch  
In my dreams

Sus cuerpos se reconocieron de inmediato acoplándose a los primeros movimientos seguían el ritmo como si hubieran practicado durante días sabían la canción de memoria y no había miedo a equivocaciones.

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

R-mirándola- **no bailas tan mal**

Q- sonreía- **y tu…** -acercándose hasta rosar sus labios**- no besas tan mal**

I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

No existía mejor sello que un beso y Quinn lo sabía ya no existían las mentiras, ni las confusiones, ni había novios, ahora deseaba marcar un nuevo comienzo en aquella ciudad de lima con aquella chica morena de ojos grandes que ahora la besaba y sostenía del cuello e impregnaba su embriagante perfume en su cuerpo.

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Habían terminado de sonar aquellas notas pero ellas seguían entrelazadas en aquel abrazo que se dieron al termino de la canción y en ese preciso instantes se dieron cuenta de que era real cuando tienes el momento perfecto con la persona ideal lo único que puedes desear es que el tiempo vaya lento.

S- **Basta..! ¿Me van hacer vomitar?.**

Q- **que quieres santana**

S- **que se muevan britt quiere romper la piñata**

R- **piñata pero…..**-miraba confundida a quinn para luego volver la mirada a santana- **ya está muy…**

S-interrumpía y la miraba desafiante- **he dicho que britt quiere romper la piñata**

R- moviéndose- **ok. ya te he escuchado..** –Mirando a quinn-

Q- **no preguntes**

Llegando una agitada chica rubia, alta de ojos azules.

B- **rachel… ven…**-tirando de su brazo- **vamos por la piñata**

R-mirando a quinn y santana-**he..? si claro..!**

Santana caminaba al pequeño espacio que había asignado para colgar aquella piñata.

S-**vamos rubia trae esa silla para bajar ese lazo** –dirigía el lazo-

Q-tomando la silla miraba hacia la barda donde estaba el pequeño trozo de lazo- **no creo que alcances santana**

S-**cállate tu tienes la culpa**

Q-sorprendida- **yo ¿porque?**

S**- a britt se le ha ocurrido que para unir de nuevo a la enana contigo teníamos que hacer que….**-callada**- Bueno eso no importa…. ella les ha querido regalar un par de cosas y solo se le ha ocurrido con esto,**- subiendo un pie a la silla- **así que vamos ayúdame rubia**

Q- **Que..! oh por dios ¿Qué cosas santana?** –Sosteniéndola de la mano-

S-sonrisa malvada- **cosas..**

B-**chicas está todo bien las puedo ayudar**

Q- **no..!**

S- **si toma esto y amárralo en aquella barda**

Q-mirando a santana-

S- **¿qué? Es fuerte y alto**

Q- **rachel a terminado con el**

S- **y..! Sigue siendo fuerte y alto**

Q- **no se puede hablar contigo..-**girándose-

B- -interrumpiendo-**ya esta ¿para que lo ponen?**

S- **romperemos una piñata**

B- **¿piñata? Pero no están ya muy gr….**

S- impidiendo que terminara aquella frase-**ya se tardaron voy por ellas**-caminando entre los invitados-

Q-mirando a brody**- britt es especial**

B- confundido- **si puedo verlo**

Q- incomoda- **cantas muy bien brody**

B- **gracias quinn**

Q- **voy a ver porque tardan tanto**

B- **espera,-** sosteniéndola del brazo- **no te ilusiones regresara a new york y hay no estás tu**

Q-confundida y tirando de su brazo- **¿Qué?**

B- miraba desafiante- **¿solo quieres lastimarla?**

Q- **que.! Tu no me conoces no sabes lo que quiero**

B- **no la buscaste en años y la vez unos días y resulta que siempre la has amado por favor conozco a la gente como tu, solo quieres jugar con ella y no lo voy a permitir**

Q- mirándolo- **no tengo porque explicarte mis razones, tu solo eres un amigo de ella no te tomes libertades que ella no te ha dado**

B- **si ella no se da cuenta de la clase de persona que eres yo si y me voy a tomar las libertades que quiera para que ella esté bien, así que aléjate de rachel.**

Q- acercándose a él- **escucha bien tu a mi no me intimidas y yo me voy alejar el día que ella me lo pida.**

S- **quinn ¿qué pasa aquí?**

Q- **nada **–mirando a brody-

S-no se lo creyó pero sabía que era una pelea que solo quinn debía enfrentar**- toma ponla hay**

B- tomaba la piñata en forma de chica- **esto es**

S- **solo cuélgala**

Q- **¿y rachel?**

S- **en la recamara de britt**

Q- **voy por algo de tomar**

Las luces se apagaron y una voz se dejo escuchar…


	12. Chapter 12

**NO SE**

**.**

**.**

Se escuchaban voces murmurar y algunas personas dejaban salir unos gritos acompañados de chiflidos el motivo aquella obscuridad completa que se dejo ver en el jardín, paso por su mente lo más lógico se había ido la luz hasta que esa idea se esfumo cuando se dejo escuchar una voz muy reconocida para los invitados y el escenario se iluminaba de luces rojas dejando ver a la rubia de ojos azules.

Britt: **hola de nuevo… he saludado a todos menos a ellos**- los dirigía con su dedo indice- **no se quienes son supongo que se han colado o son oficiales en cubierto, pero bueno el motivo es dar comienzo a mi regalo, como vieron hay una piñata colocada en aquel extremo donde esta mi santy y bueno rachel esta repartiendo esos pequeños antifaces.**

Q-recibía el pequeño antifaz de la mano de su morena- **rachel que es esto**

R-hacia un pequeño gesto con los hombros que indicaba que no sabía el porqué de los antifaces-

Q-**santana que pasa aquí?**

S- recibía el antifaz- **no se quinn esto no era parte del…-**guardaba silencio sabía que había hablado mas de la cuenta-

Q-**de que santana**?- pero britt interrumpía de nueva cuenta-

Britt**- ya todos tienen antifaz, bueno esto solo me ha parecido buena idea para esta noche, ahora si apagaremos las luces y todos podremos romper la piñata** –voz traviesa**- hay muchos regalos especiales**- después de terminar su discurso descendía del escenario-

Las luces se apagaron dejando iluminada la gran piñata en forma de chica con un enorme parecido a britt y el típico palo de piñata, la cumpleañera fue la primera en darle mientras todos hacían uso de aquella típica canción para la ocasión, todos habían tenido turno de pasar algunos despistados se habían llevado un golpe bueno es lógico cuando todo está obscuro y no logras ver mucho.

Briit- **vamos santy pasa tú**

S- **no..! britt te dije que esto era una pésima idea y no insistas**

Britt**- vamos santy podemos usar algo para esta noche… si la rompes**

S- voz traviesa**- ok vamos** -quitándole o mejor dicho arrebatándole el palo de piñata- **surga dame esto… lenta** –no tardo en dar los primeros golpes y en el tercero todo callo al suelo con la obscuridad no se podían observar los regalos pero sin duda todos se apoderaron de algo de aquella piñata-

R-**quinn que es esto.. No logro ver**

Q**- no lo sé…! Parece ser…¿?¿?**

Las luces iluminaban de nuevo el jardín dejando ver los pequeños regalos no muy comunes en una piñata típica pero no era lo único que se dejo ver, también el rostro de todos los presentes no eran dulces lo que tenían en las manos eran juguetes y no precisamente aquellos que usas en tu infancia.

Mercedes- **oh dios que es esto? Para qué sirve?**

Puck- **si..!** –Grito entusiasmado- Hasta **que algo le da sentido a esta fiesta**

Surga**- ¿esto como va?**

R-**oh..! No…! Eso es…! –Mirando a quinn-**

Q-con las mejillas rojizas- **si Rachel es un….**

S-interrumpía**- maldita rubia siempre te toca lo mejor** –mostraba el pequeño juguete que le había tocado

Britt- **disfrútenlo chicas** –tirando de santana y regalándoles un guiño-

Brody- **menuda fiesta** –gesto de molestia-

S- **ardido** –pasaba a un lado de brody-

Brody- ** has dicho algo**

S- **ya escuchaste**

Britt-jalando de santana- **vamos bailemos esa me gusta**

Se dejaba escuchar

If You Seek Amy - Britney Spears español

La la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la la la

Oh baby baby, have you seen Amy tonight?  
is she in the bathroom is she smokin up outside? OH  
Oh baby baby does she take the piece of lime  
from the drink that i'mma buy her  
do you know just what she like?

R- **quinn yo..!** –voz baja- **no se**

Q**- ¿qué? No te escucho la música está muy alta** –acercándose-

R- **que no sé cómo usar esto** –un par de invitado a su alrededor la escucharon y dejaban ver su rostro gesto que sonrojo a rachel-

Q- **ha es eso,** - sonreía al ver el rostro apenado y acercándose a su oído- **yo tampoco**

R- cuidando de que ahora nadie la escuchara**- quieres… que pro…**

Q- **que rachel no te escucho…**

R- se había desesperado del ruido y tomándola de la mano la incitaba a caminar al interior de la casa-

Q- **a donde vamos rach**

R- sin decir nada subía las escaleras que daban acceso a las habitaciones-

Q- **rachel…** -susurraba-

R- girando la manija- **ven** – daba vuelta para quedar de frente a quinn he introducirla en la habitación-

Q**- rachel..! Acaso me estas invitando ha….** –voz seductora-

R-la silenciaba colocando su dedo índice en sus labios, caminando aquella cama se recostaba y con la mirada y las manos sobre su cadera incitaba a quinn a seguir sus paso-

Q- **rachel estas…**

R- la silenciaba pero ahora con un beso y deslizando su mano de la cintura hasta la espalda sintió su suave y tersa piel no resistió más y buscando atraerla a su cuerpo la empujo a caer por completo sobre ella-

Q- quinn se retiraba un poco no debía hablar, rachel se lo había dejado claro en las múltiples ocasiones que intento emir palabra, pero debía estar segura de que rachel lo deseaba igual que ella y lo supo al ver en la mirada de su morena el deseo, placer y amor-

En toda la noche no le habían prestado atención aquella vestimenta que llevaban las dos hasta aquel momento en que esta comenzó ha estorbar el pequeño vestido de color esmeralda que llevaba quinn y hacia relucir sus ojos debía irse dejando ver la mejor vestimenta para el cuerpo la piel.

R- bajando los tirantes no perdía detalle de la piel que dejaba ver con ese acto lo bajo lo suficiente hasta lograr conocer el color de la parte superior de aquel conjunto y en un movimiento se giro para quedar sobre su lady y dejar tiernos besos sobre aquella área-

Q- sabía que era el momento de desasearse de aquel vestido negro que dejaba ver las piernas bien torneadas de rachel y deslizando sus manos se apropiaba de aquel cierre el cual bajaba lentamente mientras disfrutaba de los besos que la morena regalaba sobre su pecho.

Mientras ellas se desprendían de aquellas prendas parecía ser hora de retirarse para algunos invitados

Brody**-¿kurt? Has visto a rachel, son la 1:30 y el vuelo sale a las 3 pero hay que estar una hora antes**

Kurt- **no la he visto desde la piñata **

Brody- **perderemos el vuelo y mañana es la audición para la obra** –preocupado-

Kurt-voz seria- **hay que buscarla**

Brody- **si. Tú busca aquí y yo iré adentro**

Kurt**- ok.!**

Se adentraba en la sala de aquella casa que ahora parecía un completo desastre con algunas latas de cerveza, vasos incluso botanas sin mencionar la cantidad de invitados que hacían uso de aquella area.

Kitty**- hola..!**

Brody- **hola **–extrañado**- disculpa has visto a rachel**

Kitty- **tu eres su novio cierto**

Brody**- lo éramos antes de llegar aquí**

Kitty-confundida- **¿?¿? la he visto subir con quinn**

Brody- Con gesto de molestia**- Gracias** –dirigiéndose a las escaleras-

Había revisado las habitaciones y solo le faltaba una, un par de ruidos lo puso en alerta y sabia que eran ellas las que estaban en el interior no sabía de qué manera actuar solo dejo dos golpes sobre la puerta.

R- -se detenía la acción de desasearse por completo de aquel vestido esmeralda**- está ocupado.! **

Q-volvía apropiarse de esos labios que comenzaban a mostrarse un poco rojizos por el intenso beso que habían comenzado hace ya varios minutos-

Brody- **rachel soy brody, debemos irnos o perderemos el vuelo**

Q- deteniendo el beso y mostrando un leve gesto de molestia-

R- mirando a quinn por supuesto que no quería acabar con aquello- **brody estoy ocupada**

Brody- voz alta y en tono molesto- **rachel debemos irnos ahora o perderás la audición de mañana**

R- lo había olvidado debía tomar ese vuelo-

Q-pudo descifrar el rostro de rachel debía irse y dejar que por ahora ganara brody- **ve rachel** –subiendo el cierre y regalándole una sonrisa- **abra mas momento te lo aseguro**

R- **quinn yo…**

Q- regalándole un beso- **vamos te acompaño al aeropuerto**-

R- cuando quinn se disponía abrir la habitación rachel la detuvo- **iras a visitarme quinn**

Q- se sorprendió por la pregunta- **si rachel **

R-**estoy nominada en los premios grammy ¿irías… conmigo?**

Q-sonriendo-**por supuesto**–regalándole un beso, se dispuso abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la mirada de brody-

Brody- **por fin rachel** –sonriéndole- **vamos **–tomándola de la mano-

R- **quinn nos llevara**

BRody- mirando a quinn- **gracias pero ya he llamado un taxi no es necesario**

Quinn- **entonces tú vete en el taxi y yo llevo a rachel**

R- sorprendida- **no te preocupes quinn nos veremos el 17 de marzo para la entrega de premios**

Q-no le agradaba la idea pero debía mostrarle a rachel que todo estaba bien- **ok..! pero te acompaño al taxi**

Brody- mantuvo una sonrisa todo el transcurso hasta la pequeña avenida donde ya esperaba el taxi, había conseguido su objetivo estaba seguro- **voy por kurt**- le guiñaba a rachel para adentrarse de nuevo a la casa-

R- **quinn gracias por estos días** –se abrazaban-

Q- **nos seguimos hablando no pienso dejarte ahora que se que me quieres iré a visitarte** –le susurraba al oído- **te quiero**

R- le daba un beso era la única manera de conservar el sabor hasta que volviera a verla- **te extrañare mucho quinn**

Q- **hey solo son unos días te lo aseguro**- la sostenía de la cintura-

B-**es hora de irnos** –interrumpía-

K- **adiós quinn espero verte pronto por el departamento**

Q- **tenlo por seguro kurt me veras muy seguido por ahí**- miraba a brody en esas últimas palabras-

Kurt- se adentraba en el taxi mientras rachel seguía sus pasos- **adiós quinn** –moviendo su mano en forma de despedida-

Brody- le daba la mano a quinn- **adiós** **quinn, fue un gusto conocerte**

Q- **igualmente** –miraba desafínate-

Brody- se acercaba para susurrarle al oído**- no te acerques mas a ella** –girándose para abrir la puerta del taxi-

Q- **CUIDATE brody…!**

Mirando el taxi dar vuelta por la esquina estaba segura de que no iba a dejar tan fácil a rachel ya había marcado un nuevo comienzo y no pensaba irse de su lado su próxima visita seria en unos días en los esperados premios grammy.


	13. Chapter 13

**MSJ NUEVO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado cinco días desde la fiesta de britt y por ente desde que había visto a quinn, aunque la tensión en su hogar había aumentado al igual que las continuas discusiones, algo que la tenía muy tensa e incluso le había quitado unas horas de sueño, el motivo brody sabia que lo apreciaba mucho, fue la única persona que desde que llego a new york le demostró que la cuidaba y protegía, claro su preocupación se debía a que no entendía los cambios tan repentinos que estaba mostrando en los últimos días en especifico desde que volvieron de Ohio, cualquier conversación absurda terminaba por convertirse en una discusión.

10 de marzo 7:45

R- **buenos días kurt** –sonriente-

K- **Rachel te has levantado algo tarde** –con una sonrisa traviesa- **acaso te has desvelado hablando con una rubia **

R-se impregno una sonrisa acompañada de un rubor- **si bueno, solo fueron unos minutos y solo me ha llamado para confirmar su llegada**

K-sarcástico- **si claro unos minuto.!** –mirándola con él un vaso de jugo y de pie junto a la mesa- **me has levantado con tu risa que por cierto no es nada silenciosa y mi reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana**.

R- sirviéndose un vaso de jugo y con la misma sonrisa impregnada en su rostro**- si bueno.. hemos hablado de otras cosas y … bueno.. el tiempo..** –Con voz clara- **pasa demasiado rápido.!**

K- Sentado en la mesa- **si claro..! ¿y cuando llega?**

R- **oh dios..! No me lo ha dicho** –preocupada-

K- ¿**Qué? Tardan horas hablando por teléfono sobre su llegada y no te dice cuando..!**!-sarcástico- **dios rachel donde tienes la cabeza**

R-**Basta kurt**-tomando asiento en la mesa- **a todos le pasa, aparte a ti que más te da cuando llegue**

K- **bueno vivo aquí** –mirando a rachel- **no pretendas que encuentre una situación incómoda y lo dijo por mí.**

R- mirándolo a los ojos- **¿Qué situación puedes encontrar tú?**

K- **Ya sabes…**-sonando el timbre**- oh..! oh..! Voy abrir..!** –Levantándose de la mesa-

Rachel seguía los pasos de kurt para ver quien tocaba aquellas horas de la mañana, sorpresa fue el rostro de los dos al ver quién estaba detrás de aquella puerta.

R-**brody..!**

K**-¿qué haces aquí? Es domingo..!**

B-**si bueno me mudo**

K- **¿qué?** –rostro desencajado- **como que te mudas..!**

R- tomando a kurt del hombro- **pasa brody puedes acomodar tus cosas en aquel lugar **–dirigía el pequeño rincón a un lado de su cuarto

K-mirando a rachel extrañado- **como que se muda…? rachel..!**

R- **Si..!**

K- **¿por qué no me lo has dicho? O ¿me has preguntado?**

R**- lo siento, he olvidado decírtelo; por favor solo son unas semanas debe encontrar un departamento y después se mudara, aparte sabes que hemos tenido discusiones tal vez esto ayude para mejorar las cosas, no te molestes kurt solo son unos días**.-los nervios la invadían-

K- **por mi está bien, pero recuerda que no somos los únicos, ya se lo has dicho a santana**

R-su rostro no mostro gesto alguno, había olvidado aquel detalle- **he.. lo.. olvide..** –Tomando a kurt del brazo**- vamos tenemos que decírselo antes de que lo encuentre.**

K-Soltándose de la morena, tomaba su abrigo- **no rachel..! Solo se lo dirás tu**

S-gritos provenientes del baño- **que haces aquí…? degenerado**

K-–abriendo la puerta- **yo me voy** –dándole un beso en la mejilla- **suerte..!** –Cerrando la puerta dejaba a una confundida rachel-

B-**que te pasa loca deja de golpearme**

S- voz fuerte- **vamos sal de aquí**

B-sostenía a santana de la manos para evitar que siguiera con sus golpes que ya habia comenzado a dejar sobre su pecho- **cálmate loca**

S- -Jaloneándose- **suéltame bruto..!**

B- **solo cálmate** –seguía sosteniéndola-

S-dejaba una patada sobre su abdomen acto que hizo que brody se inclinara de dolor- **te lo dije** –con una mirada desafiante-

B- **Maldita loca..!**

S-acercándose con los manos en la cintura y con su mirada fija en el- **¿cómo me has llamado?**

R- entraba en el baño- **¿qué está pasando aquí?**

S- **¿qué hace esta imitación de ken aquí?** –seguía mirando a brody

R-**se ha mudado**-voz tímida-

S- dirigía su vista a rachel- **QUE::!**

R- se sentía intimidada, muy pocas veces había visto esa mirada en santana y no predecía nada bueno, no tuvo idea de donde saco aquella fuerza pero logro emitir palabras y con una rapidez impresionante- **estaba buscando un departamento en la ciudad me ha parecido buena idea darle hospedaje solo unos días, mientras busca un departamento, después se mudara y con las cosas que estado haciendo, he olvidado decírselos pero he hablado con kurt y el está de acuerdo, solo son unos días santana y a prometido ayudarnos con los gastos, ni siquiera notaras que estuvo aquí.**

S- salía del baño con rachel siguiendo sus pasos**- no pienso vivir ni un día con el**

R- **santana solo son unos días no se va mudar aquí para siempre**

S- **Así empiezan primero son unos días y después se vuelven meses..!** –Mirándola- **quiero que se vaya**

R- ahora no se iba a dejar intimidar y mirándola de igual forma- **en esta casa no solo vives tu, kurt y yo estamos de acuerdo así que él se queda te guste o no**

S- levantando las manos en forma de desacuerdo- **no lo puedo creer, después de lo que le ha dicho a quinn, esto es el colmo** –cerrando la puerta de su habitación-

R- susurrando- **¿lo que le ha dicho?** –Tocando la puerta- **explícame ¿qué le ha dicho?**

S-abría con un solo fin salir de aquel apartamento, sabía que había hablado de mas al parecer quinn no le comentado absolutamente nada y no estaba por el labor de aguantar un interrogatorio- **Me voy**

R-sosteniendo la puerta- **no, ¿dime que le ha dicho?**

S- **Nada rachel..!... ADIOS.!–**Cerrando la puerta-

Alguien interrumpía sus pensamientos

B**-¿estás bien?**

R- lo miro y solo quería preguntarle a que hacía referencia santana pero prefirió esperar a que llegara y hablaran con calma- **si brody**

B-**¿creo que he hecho un lio?**

R-**no.!** –Regalándole una sonrisa- **Ha sido mi culpa, olvide decirles.**

B-**bueno.! Gracias por darme techo unos días, en cuanto encuentre un lugar donde vivir me mudo** –dándole un abrazo- **debo ir por otras cosas** -sonriendo**- y.. Tengo una cita **

R-extrañada- **¿una cita.. De trabajo**? –curiosa-

B- abriendo la puerta- **No, más bien en casa de Cassie**

R-sorprendida- **con cassie**

B-**si..!** –Abriendo la puerta- **me voy rachel…** -dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Su rostro estaba completamente desencajado, había tenido tantos cambios de humor en los últimos minutos que no sabía si el nudo que sentía en el estomago era por todo lo vivido o se debía al comentario de santana o a la cita de brody, por su cabeza rodaban los últimos momentos hasta que un ruido proveniente de su celular rompía el silencio, en la pantalla se mostraba "mensaje nuevo" y solo necesito leerlo para que olvidara los últimos momentos y se instalara en ella aquella fuerza, seguridad y felicidad y solo una persona podía conseguir hacerla sentir así y con un simple mensaje aunque estuviera a kilómetros de ahí.

Msj nuevo:

Buenos días, te quiero


	14. Chapter 14

**ENAMORADA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era lunes en la madrugada había dormido por horas y su cuerpo le pedía un poco de agua, se levanto con decisión de tomar un vaso he hidratar su cuerpo, no había escuchado llegar a ninguno de sus acompañantes en aquel apartamento, paso a un lado de la habitación de kurt y abrió un poco estaba profundamente dormido, al pasar por la habitación de santana no estaba segura de abrir pero lo hizo y al igual que kurt se encontraba en un sueño profundo camino entre la obscuridad dispuesta a recostarse de nuevo en su cómoda cama y al observar el rincón donde se suponía debía encontrarse brody no estaba, se extraño pero supuso de inmediato que estaba a varias cuadras de ahí en alguna situación con cassie, no le dio mas importancia y se recostó en su cama dispuesta a descansar un par de horas hasta que amaneciera seria un largo día con la entrevista con Jimmy kimmel.

3:05 am

Bro-de pie en la puerta-**rachel..!**

R- su rostro tomo un tono pálido por el pequeño susto- **brody..! Me has dado un susto**

B- **disculpa he visto levantarte, solo quería saber si estabas bien**

R- **si solo tenía un poco de sed y me he levantado por un vaso de agua**

B- adentrándose en la habitación- **¿un vaso? Eso es una jarra**

R-**bueno no pensaba volverme a levantar si me volvía a dar sed**

B- **te molesta**-tomando el vaso-

R- **no….!, adelante para eso esta**

B- **no he podido dormir**

R- se acomodaba en la cabecera-¿**no? ¿por qué?** –Interesada-

B-**hoy es la entrevista con Jimmy kimmel y estoy algo preocupado**

R- con un gesto de confusión- **¿preocupado? Porque no es la primera entrevista que nos hacen brody**

B- **no es por eso que estoy preocupado, más bien es por nuestra relación**

R- **¿nuestra relación?**

B- **si bueno hace unas semanas confirmamos nuestro noviazgo y no creo que sea buena promoción para la serie, y con el nuevo contrato de la película**

R- **no te entiendo, tampoco creo que sea bueno que le mienta al público**

B**- tu misma has visto nos consideran la pareja del momento y bueno el rating ha subido, considero que debíamos esperar un poco para anunciar nuestra ruptura solo unas semanas, no creo que a quinn le moleste ¿o sí?**

R-pensativa- **no se brody no creo que se buena idea aparte la gente querrá ver que somos una pareja real y no lo somos**.

B-**por eso rachel, si anunciamos nuestra ruptura la gente querrá saber porque hemos terminado y comenzaran a inventar cosas y eso no es bueno para nuestra imagen ni para los proyectos que tenemos y en estas semanas podremos mostrarles que no somos compatibles y que hemos terminado por eso, considero que debería pensarlo.**

R-notaba un poco de razón en las palabras de brody- **está bien lo pensare, creo que tienen algo de razón.**

B- serio- **claro que la tengo rachel,** -acercando su mano al rostro de rachel- **sabes siempre me gusto ese gesto tuyo cuando estas preocupada es muy lindo **–mirándola a los ojos y deslizando su mano por la comisura de sus labios- **si pudiera….**

R- comenzaba a sentir los nervios inundar su cuerpo- **brody, no creo que… debas**

B- alejando su mano- **lo sé,-**inclinando la cabeza- **no te preocupes** –levantándose de la cama-**te dejo descansar** –caminaba a la salida-

R- **buenas noches brody descansa**

B-** igual** –volviendo su vista a rachel-**sabes la noche hace que te veas aun más hermosa rachel** –cerrando la puerta-

Sin más volvía acomodarse en su cama pensando en que era lo correcto.

Mientras tanto en los ángeles el reloj marcaba las 7:00 am y una despeinada rubia hacia un movimiento para apagar ese escandaloso despertador que tanto odiaba pero que siempre cumplía su función levantarla, un movimiento con su rodilla para quitar esas sabanas que lo único que lograban era retrasarla unos minuto, un relajante baño, colocándose aquel vestido azul que tenía como peculiaridad la decoración de algunos dibujos de flores y pájaros se colocaba un suéter gris y se disponía a descender aquella cocina que tanto le gustaba ya que ella misma la había decorado.

8:30 am

Q-adentrándose en la cocina- **café..! Necesito un café**.

El timbre de su apartamento sonaba algo que la extraño no quiso abrir hasta mirar por la mirilla y asegurarse de quien era su gesto fue de sorpresa.

Q-abriendo la puerta**-¿ian? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Ian- **buenos días, he considerado que nunca aceptaras mi invitación a cenar así que me he tomado el atrevimiento de desayunar contigo y te he traído un ****mocachino de spring for coffe, espero no te incomode** -ofreciéndole el café-

Q- mirando el vaso de café**- no al contrario me has ahorrado el prepararlo, por favor pasa**

Ian- **sabía que no podías cerrarme la puerta en la cara, tienes una educación excepcional**

Q-ruborizada- **bueno aun puedo echarte si es lo que deseas**

Ian- risa-** jajá me quedo –**siguiendo los pasos de quinn a la cocina

Q-**has dicho que has traído el mocachino de spring for coffe**

Ian- **si..! **–tomando asiento en la mesa-

Q-**pero ese café está a menos de una cuadra del teatro**

Ian- lo **sé, pero el café que está cerca de mi departamento no es nada rico como este**

Q- **pudiste llamarme y vernos hay**

Ian- **y arriesgarme a que te negaras**

Q- sonreía- **deberíamos irnos ahora o llegaremos tarde a los ensayos**

Ian- **no me dejaras terminar este exquisito café**

Q-**no..!** –Voz segura- **vámonos lo tomas en el camino**

Ian- **que malvada eres** –reprochándole-

Q- **eso dicen** -en el elevador-

Ian- **no están nada equivocados** -abría la puerta de aquel enorme edificio- **por cierto ¿desde hace unos días te noto algo diferente?**

Q- ya caminaban aquellas cuadras para llegar al teatro- **¿sí?-**sacando su celular-

Ian- **creo que tienes un brillo en los ojos,** -la veía escribir un msj**- también creo que no me estás haciendo caso, es mas podría decirte que estas a punto de pisar un charco y no lo notarias **

Q- **Vamos brody camina más rápido llegaremos tarde…!** –oh, oh**- Aaah vaya suerte**-lo había pisado-

Ian- carcajadas- **te lo dije**

Q- **Que..!** **Vamos deja de reírte**

Ian- **sabes que creo quinn fabray**

Q- **Que…!** –Sacudiéndose-

Ian- **que eres algo torpe**- recibiendo la mirada de quinn- **y que estas enamorada**

Q- una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro con ese brillo en los ojos y recibiendo el brazo de ian para seguir la caminata al teatro- **sabes ian, tienes razón** –terminando de mandar el msj-

Ian- **¿y su nombre es? **–curioso-

Q- **Rachel **

Ian-sorprendido- **que..! ¿es..? tu… ¿eres…?**

Q-sonreía al ver la confusión del chico por su confesión- **si Ian**

Ian-**VAYA**- sonreía**- que alivio ya no me siento fatal porque me hayas rechazado tantas veces, comenzaba a pensar que había perdido el toque**

Q- reía- **que tonto..!** –Lo empujaba levemente con su cuerpo-

Ian- **piensas presentármela tal vez ella sea más agradable que tu y me presente algunas amigas**

Q- fingiendo un gesto de molestia para después responder- **si hoy tiene una entrevista con ****Jimmy kimmel, podemos ir a mi casa **

Ian**- ****estás segura en invitarme, aun me sigues gustando quinn y solos en tu casa**-bromeaba-

Q- **no te hagas esperanzas no eres mi tipo **–sonaba su celular-

Ian- ¿**es ella?** –miraba a quinn responder la llamada-

Q-miraba a ian afirmándole su pregunta- **buenos días** –voz dulce-

R-**hola my lady, me llego un msj tuyo es cierto lo que dice**

Q- **que quiero estar contigo en este momento –**guardaba silencio -** si es cierto**

R- **yo también quinn extraño tu compañía, tu risa,… tus besos **

Se escuchaba una voz en el departamento de rachel

K- **vamos rachel, deja ya lo cursi debemos irnos o llegaras tarde a la entrevista**

R- **ya..!, ya.. Voy,** -volvía acercarse al teléfono- **quinn..!**

Q- si ya escuche –sonreía- **suerte rach y acaba con ello… lo dijo en forma literaria..**

R- dejaba escapar una risa- **¿vas a ver el programa?**

Q- **por supuesto que sí, no me lo perdería por nada.**

R-**bueno debo colgar… o kurt lo hará**

Q- **ok… y rach…**

R- **Si..!**

Q-**te quiero…!**

R-sonreía su piel había reaccionado aquellas palabras lo había leído el día anterior y ahora lo escuchaba- **yo también quinn.. Adiós..!**

Ian- tenía una mirada burlona- **quinn lamento decirte que estas perdidamente enamorada**

Q- mirando el celular- **lo se**

Ian- abría la puerta del teatro- **adelante.**

Había entrado tantas veces a ese teatro y por primera vez sabia que ese día de ensayo no sería igual porque sabía a ciencia cierta que aquel día no era igual a ninguno anterior ahora estaba enamorada y sentía lo mismo que hace años había vivido en aquel instituto en Ohio, pero ¿rachel sentía lo mismo?.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reglas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

7:34 pm en new york o al menos eso marcaba su reloj, ¿nerviosa? Si lo estaba y es que ya la habían entrevistado antes pero no Jimmy kimmel, su programa era uno de los más vistos y ella se encontraba detrás del escenario en un pequeño camerino que le habían designado para arreglarse, ¡sí! todo iba bien en su vida, tenía fama, trabajaba en una serie que en pocos meses se había convertido en una de las más vistas, salía en portadas, tenia buenos amigos y en los últimos días había vuelto el amor, por supuesto que consideraba que su vida era ideal, perfecta y deseada, pero para mantenerla debía comenzar aprender algunas reglas y la primera se encargaría de aprenderla esa misma tarde.

R- **kurt necesito que te sientes cerca, quiero verte durante la entrevista**

K- **por supuesto ya deje mi abrigo en la primera silla**

R- **estoy muy nerviosa**

K-**cálmate Rachel esto es por lo que vinimos a new york, recuérdalo**

Se dejaban oír solo dos toques en la puerta

R-**kurt abres por favor**

K- Se acercaba y abría con calma- **Carmen tibbideaux..!** –sorprendido

C-**buenos días joven **

K-**buenos días** –miraba a rachel extrañado-

R-se levantaba- **pase, pase** -nerviosa-

C-adentrándose en el camerino- **como estas rachel**

R- **completamente nerviosa**

C- **no deberías de estarlo. Comienza acostumbrarte Rachel**

K- Interrumpía- **con permiso voy a… ver si ya está listo brody** -miraba a rachel desde la puerta- **suerte..!**

R- agradecía con una sonrisa para volver su vista a tibbideaux- **siempre tendré los mismo nervios **

C- **con** **el tiempo te acostumbraras,** -tomando asiento en un pequeño sofá que era parte del lugar-**el motivo de mi visita es que he hablado con la empresa de sony music y están interesados en grabar un disco tuyo, si estas interesada necesitan hablar con tu representante en un par de días **

R- sorprendida por la noticia y una bomba de emoción y alegría e incluso unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas- **esto es una broma verdad**

C- **no suelo bromear con cosas así, esto es muy real** –tono serio-

R- quería brincar pero Carmen tibbideaux era capaz de intimidar a varios, por ello evito que la emoción la invadiera por completo-**pero yo no tengo representante, hasta el momento yo he hecho ese papel**

C**- pues te sugiero contactes uno, es más si tu lo consideras puedo ponerte en contacto con Edward Acevedo es uno de los mejores y estoy segura que llevara tu carrera bien**

R- **si por supuesto **

C**- te mandare su dirección y teléfono con mi secretaria**

R- **muchas gracias sra tibbideaux**

C-**tienes talento rachel, y tienes un gran sueño que nunca debes de olvidar** –levantándose- **bueno me retiro**

R- interrumpía y con voz dudosa- **sra tibbideaux… puedo hacerle una pregunta**

C- **si, dime**

R**- es una tontería** –dudosa -**pero ¿cree que las preferencias sexuales sean un impedimento?**

C- sin mostrar ningún gesto-** rachel..!** –Acercándose a ella**- en tan poco tiempo has demostrado porque estás aquí** –guardaba silencio-

R- **entonces no importa**

C- **no importa rachel, pero también es cierto que apenas comienzas y desafortunadamente también es cierto que hay gente que aun no acepta la orientación sexual y esa gente te puede cerrar las puertas e incluso estropear lo que has logrado**

R- -con una tristeza impregnada en su rostro- **¿y entonces?**

C- **estabilizarte muéstrale a la gente que estas aquí porque tienes el talento y que también eres una persona libre de amar**.-miraba a rachel y después de un momento en silencio- **Debo irme rachel y recuerda "new york es un mundo de gran éxito pero también de grandes sacrificios"**

R- **gracias sra tibbideaux** –la veía salir del camerino-

K- entraba y encontraba a una morena pensativa- **rachel… es hora**

R- mirando a kurt con una lágrima- **voy** -cerrando la puerta del camerino-

Eran las 5:02 pm en los ángeles y si sus cálculos no le fallaban debían ser las 8:02 en new york exactamente la hora en que rachel le había remarcado noches anteriores que sería su entrevista, había pasado los últimos 15 min conectando su lap a la enorme pantalla y es que solo existía una manera de ver el programa en vivo y era en línea, cuando por fin pudo escuchar lo que parecía ser la introducción de Jimmy kimmel el sonido agudo proveniente de el timbre y dos golpes en la puerta la hizo quitarle atención al televisor suponía que debía ser Ian ya que era la única persona con quien había quedado para ver la tan esperada entrevista.

Q- **Ya voy ian** –abriendo la puerta- **que impaciente eres**

Ian- mostrando pizza vegetariana que había comprado para acompañar la entrevista- **está muy caliente y quema- **gesto de dolor-

Q- sonreía- **vamos pasa y déjala sobre la mesa, voy por unos vasos y jugo**

Ian-se introducía en la sala- **vamos quinn ya comenzó **

Q- entraba en la sala y lograba ver a rachel llevaba un vestido color plata, su pelo rizado y un perfecto maquillaje- **verdad que es hermosa**

Ian- mirando a quinn y después a la pantalla- **es linda..! **-con voz insegura-

Q- mirando a ian- **como que es linda, mírala tiene una sonrisa perfecta y su voz es…**-pensando en perfecto adjetivo-

Ian- con un pedazo de pizza- **vas a seguir hablando o vamos a escuchar la entrevista**

En la entrevista

Jimmy kimmel- **estas hermosa, y has venido vestida así en el transporte **

Rachel-** sonreía no, me he cambiado antes de entrar aquí **–dirigía hacia la parte posterior-

Jimmy kimmel-carcajadas**- bueno pero esta mujer hermosa no viene sola trae a su galán de la serie y ahora también en la vida real con nosotros brody Weston**

En el apartamento de quinn

Ian- veía la aparición de Brody**- ¿y ese quién es?**

Q- **su exnovio **

Ian- miraba a quinn**- oh vaya..!**

Q- **dame pizza y ya déjame escuchar**

En la entrevista.

Jimmy kimmel- **aquí están los protagonistas de esta serie que ha impresionado a nuestro público, y que incluso los fans nos han amenazado con saquearan la empresa si no los invitábamos**

Bro- **si bueno también han saqueado nuestras casas, al menos a ustedes les han avisado**

Jimmy kimmel- carcajadas y después otra pregunta-**bueno se rumora que podría haber una segunda temporada es esto cierto**

R- **aun no es concreto, pero es muy probable**

Jimmy kimmel- **este personaje que interpretas rachel es una alumna que pasa un mal rato en la escuela ¿es fácil interpretar este papel?**

R-**bueno en cierto punto sí, ya que mi estancia en la escuela fue muy parecida igual existía una chica que me complicaba la vida**

Jimmy kimmel- **a sí, con razón has aceptado este papel, es tu desquite ya que en esta serie tu le haces la vida imposible a varios personajes**

R**- si bueno ella tiene problemas en casa y busca una forma de sentirse bien y la única manera en que lo consigue pues es complicándoles un poco la estancia algunos personajes**

Jimmy kimmel- **y como sabemos en la serie tu pareja es brody **

B**- así es, ella y yo somos novios en la ficción**

Jimmy kimmel- **bueno** **¿hace unas semanas afirmaron su relación?¿cierto?**

B-**bueno la verdad es que rachel y yo.**

R- sabía que brody iba a anunciar su rompimiento hace unas horas hubiera estado de acuerdo y no supo porque pero las últimas palabras de la sra tibbideaux y las de brody al noche anterior, rondaron su mente y sin pensarlo tomaba la mano de brody**- si es verdad brody y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unas semanas –**mirando a brody con su cara de confusión**- yo lo quiero mucho** –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Jimmy kimmel**- como son novios y lo besas en la mejilla,**

Brody- -**es algo penosa**-tomando a Rachel de su mejilla y atrayéndola hacia él, le daba un beso en los labios-

Jimmy kimmel- **paren… que nos van a censurar**

En el apartamento de quinn

Ian- miraba el rostro de quinn, no había palabras la sorpresa, desilusión y tristeza estaban impregnados en su rostro**- estas bien quinn…-**voz dulce-

Q-se levantaba y cerraba la computadora desconectando la conexión del programa-

Ian- se levantaba y se acercaba abrazándola por la espalda**- tranquila quinn**

Q- las lágrimas habían comenzado a rondar por sus mejilla-

Ian**- **la giraba y limpiaba una de sus lagrimas con un mano**- quinn no llores, tal vez.. Tenga un motivo**

Q-lo miraba con sus ojos rojizos y un poco húmedos por las lágrimas que aun seguían rodando sus mejillas-

Ian- le rompió el corazón, aunno conocía a rachel pero debía buscar una manera de hacer sentir mejor a la rubia y abrazándola**- ella es linda solo espera.. seguro te llama para explicarte**

Q- volviendo su mirada a Ian le mostraba una pequeña mueca y limpiándose los restos de lagrimas- **estoy.. Bien Ian**

Ian-ven tirando de ella al sofá- **vamos a terminar de comer y después seguro te llama**

Paso las próximas horas en compañía de ian ese chico era un chico especial se lo había mostrado y se lo estaba mostrando en aquel momento que hacia todo lo posible por hacerla sonreír, el problema comenzó cuando él se fue y su celular seguía sin sonar.

"HOLA, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA."


	16. Chapter 16

**CULPA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El transcurso más largo y amargo para llegar a su hogar, kurt había intentado en varias ocasiones encontrar el motivo de su silencio pero habían sido intentos fallidos, incluso brody se había acercado a ella después de todo aun seguía confundido por la entrevista pero de igual manera había recibido como respuesta un rotundo silencio, lo único que pensaba rachel era en la gran mentira que estaba llevando a cabo, en su pequeña falsa relación para lograr mantener su imagen, para no enfrentarse a la publicidad negra, se había dejado llevar por el miedo que se instalo en su cabeza al pensar que podía perder todo lo que había conseguido en new york y ahora consideraba que no había sido una buena idea, claro ya no podía retractarse y cuando llego a su destino se limito a ir del coche a su habitación, con segurida, sin emitir palabra y a paso firme.

12:30

K- **rachel..!**

S-kurt se había encargado de contarle lo sucedido a santana y hacerle saber que no tenía ni idea de por qué se encontraba en ese estado- **vamos rachel abre o prometo que tirare esta puerta y te sacare de ahí como sea**

K- mirando a santana con un gesto confuso- **y crees que de esa manera vas a lograr que salga.**

S- **no soy sutil** –se encargaba de decir las últimas palabras en voz alta-**Y LLEVO 15 MIN AQUÍ Y YA SE TERMINO MI PACIENCIA**

Se escuchaba un sonido proveniente del celular de rachel acto que hizo a kurt y santana acercarse al pequeño aparato en busca de silenciarlo, sabían que rachel no estaría por la labor de responder.

S- abriendo la bolsa de rachel- **es quinn**

K-alzando la voz y cerca de la puerta de la habitación de la morena**- rachel te llama quinn**

R- salía de la habitación y en su rostro se podía ver el cansancio pero no del pesado día, ni de la entrevista, ni de su desvelo, si no de aquellos últimos 15 min que había pasado llorando-

S-le entregaba el celular

Lo que no esperaban era que rachel cancelara esa llamada y apagara el celular, si, un acto extraño incluso para ella, pero no se sentía por el labor, sabía que a esas horas su lady ya había visto el programa y no tenía cara, ni palabras, ni la fuerza. Entre las miles de personas a las que les había mentido estaba quinn y como miras a la persona que lo único que hace en los últimos días es demostrarte que te quiere y tú en un simple acto te dejas vencer por el MIEDO aquel mecanismo de supervivencia y defensa al que una persona responde ante una situación adversa con una rapidez y eficacia.

Compunción, pesadumbre, aflicción, arrepentimiento y remordimientos todas ellas rodeaban en la culpabilidad que sentía por aquella acción, que para algunos podría no importarles pero a ella le habían afectado los últimos 4 días, no había mantenido conversaciones de 3 min por temor a que le cuestionaran su actitud, no podrían entenderla e incluso pensarían que sería algo absurda su conducta, pero alguien que es capaz de amar puede entender y conocer la pena y dolor que sientes al mentirle a la persona que consideras única y especial.

En la cocina 9:30… 15 de marzo

S- con un gesto de cansancio- **vaya de nuevo con esa cara**

K- **vamos rachel pensé que amanecerías mejor**

R-dándoles la espalda, se servía un plato de fruta-

S**- ya deja de actuar como niña rachel, no sé qué carajos te pasa**,-se levantaba de la mesa- **pero si vas a estar con esa cara evita comer aquí** –se dirigía a darse un baño he ir a sus clases-

K- **ven rachel, toma asiento aquí **–dirigía la silla a un costado de el- **sabes Adam me invito a cenar esta noche y estoy muy nervioso creo que me va pedir que seamos pareja**

R-prestaba atención a kurt y con una sonrisa forzada- **eso es genial kurt, **

K- **sí, pero no estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto ya vez lo que paso en la fiesta de britt con blaine**

R- **pero** –intentaba recordar- **¿qué paso?-**extrañada-

K-mirada confundida**- ya sabes que tuvimos se..xo** -susurro- **no recuerdas te lo conté hace unos días**

R- lo **siento kurt estado algo distraída**- lo decía con voz mortificada-

K-posando su mano en su hombre**- está bien..!** –le sonreía- **tranquila**

Se escuchaban unos gritos provenientes del baño, algo que no se les hacia extraño ya que se había hecho algo rutinario en los últimos días.

S-**SAL DE HAY imitación de ken, llevas más de 30 min te vas a terminar el agua caliente**

B- **acabo de entrar, salgo en unos minutos**

S- **No. He dicho que salgas ya**

B- **que no escuchas, ya te dije que no tardo**

S-entraba en el baño y corría la cortina de la bañera-** sal**

B- con jabón en parte del cuerpo y el cabello enjabonado- **que te pasa..!**

S- le aventaba la toalla- **que salgas**

B**- Que..! NO…!** – y continuaba bañándose con la presencia de santana-

S- gesto de molestia, salía del baño- **estúpido, quiere bañarse pues te lo voy a facilitar**.

K- **oh no, y ahora..** –Veía entrar a santana en la cocina-

R- miraba como santana tomaba la cubeta que solían poner a un lado de la ventana para que almacenara el agua que corría por una pequeña tubería y que no estaba nada limpia por eso mismo habían decidido colocarla cada noche- **¿Qué haces?**

S- **vaciar la cubeta**-salía de la cocina-

Rachel y kurt se levantaban y desde la cocina presenciaban lo que sería una discusión más en esa semana.

B- **QUUUUUEEE TE PASA…**

S- emitía unas carcajadas- **te querías bañar ¿no?, pues te lo he facilitado**

B- **ESTAS LOCA**- se acercaba a ella y con voz ruda-

S**- Eres tonto que no entiendes que salgas de aquí **

B- **NO..-**con una mirada- **y haber sácame!**

Kurt y rachel sabían que debían de terminar con aquel momento o terminarían por romper las pocas cosas que aun quedaban del baño, claro demasiado tarde las cosas comenzaron a caer y algunas incluso salían del baño y como en todas las discusiones que habían mantenido en aquellos días brody terminaba por irse.

B- salía empapado de agua sucia, un poco de tierra e incluso algunas pequeñas hojas secas que adornaban aquella cubeta, se puso su vestimenta y abría la puerta- **Me voy** –se despedía de ellos que aun seguían parados observando la escena- **adiós**- cerraba la puerta.

K- **creo que no ha ido tan mal**- mirando a rachel-

R-sonreía- **no parece que no**

K- recogiendo las pequeñas cosas que estaba en el suelo- **creo que debemos hablar con ellos o terminaran por destruir el baño**

R- mirando lo que tenia kurt parecía ser la manguera del baño- **creo que ya no tenemos baño**

K y R- sonreían, cuando un conocido tono los saco de su momento, el timbre

K- **seguro es brody y olvido romper otra cosa**

R**- ten cuidado puede traer otra cubeta** –se giraba para continuar desayunando su fruta-

K-esbozaba una sonrisa por el comentario de rachel y abría la puerta- **hola** –sorprendido- **vaya has venido… pasa..!**

R- extrañada por la tardanza de kurt y la forma en que parecía hablarle a la persona que había tocado a su puerta- **¿quién es?**

K- adentrándose en la cocina- **….quinn**

Un bajón eso fue lo que sintió su piel se torno pálida, he incluso pensó que estaba sufriendo de alguna taquicardia el motivo no lo sabía tal vez estrés, ansiedad o dolor claro diagnostico que desecho rápidamente, no sufría una taquicardia eso no era, simplemente su cuerpo se había llenado de aquellas señales de impulsos nerviosos que no son más que ondas eléctricas que viajan a grandes velocidades, el motivo; aquella rubia, el diagnostico; nervios y como consecuencia; el gran silencio.


	17. Chapter 17

**Beso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tensión no existía mas, solo esa sensación de incomodidad y no porque ella estuviera hay los últimos 15 min, si no, porque no habían cruzado palabra alguna solo un simple "hola" que ahora me estaba perturbando, me cuestionaba como era posible que quinn y kurt hablaran tanto y no pudieran incluirme en un tonto comentario aunque fuese solo para que les pasara la azúcar, y por si fuera eso poco ahora se adentraba santana saludando con efusividad a su mejor amiga, otros 15 min mas escuchando quejas de santana del motivo por el cual quinn no le había avisado de su llegada, un par de risas entre ellos y yo seguía con la misma sensación de sentirme desplazada, nada, simplemente me desespere de ese momento me disculpe y ahora seria yo quien usaría el baño durante otros 20 min mas tal vez eso me haría olvidar el mal rato.

Rachel perfectamente cambiada, bañada y maquillada se miraba frente al espejo asegurándose de tener un desplante perfecto y que no se notara su pequeño estado anímico y después de ver que todo estaba en buen estado, salía para enfrentarse a aquella chica de ojos verdes, "sorpresa" en ese apartamento parecía no haber nadie solo ella y por un momento lo agradeció.

R- **bien me han dejado sola…y ni siquiera me han avisado** – tomando asiento en el sofá

-una voz que parecía provenir de la cocina**- pues es que no estás sola**

R-volvía su vista para percatarse que había escuchando bien- **Q…uinn..¿?**

Q- **si, ese es mi nombre** –tomando asiento a un lado y con voz dudosa**- ¿te pasa algo?**

R- evadiendo su pregunta **–¿donde están kurt y santana?**

Q- **han dicho algo sobre tener un clase y que ya iban tarde** –acercándose un poco más a Rachel- **porque no me has respondido mis llamadas**

R-bajando la mirada- **quinn, no puedo..**

Q-con voz confundía**-¿no puedes?¿porque rachel? Habíamos quedado en hablar y no tomar distancia ¿qué paso?.**

R- las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas- **lo siento quinn, se que has visto la entrevista y no se tal vez pienses que te he mentido**

Q- limpiando sus lágrimas que ocultaban esos ojos cafés- **tranquila rachel, yo no pienso que me has mentido, si es cierto que vi la entrevista** –después de unos segundos- **y te veías hermosa.**

R-extrañada, miraba los ojos que tanto le encantaban, intentaba buscar alguna repuesta por la actitud de quinn- ¡**no estás molesta!, porque yo te he dicho en la fiesta de britt que termine con brody y bueno** –dudosa- **en la entrevista he dicho otra cosa**

Q- tomando la mano de rachel- **y has terminado con el**

R- **si, claro lo he hecho**

Q-**entonces no me has mentido, no sé porque has dicho eso en la entrevista pero..**

R-interrumpía- **lo he dicho porque quería evitar los rumores de mi rompimiento, no sé si sepas pero brody y yo llevábamos solo unas semanas de haber confirmado nuestro noviazgo si terminábamos públicamente iba a ser blanco de chismes**

Q- la miraba y escuchaba su motivo de su morena- **está bien rachel**, -la abrazaba-

R-**me disculpas por no haber respondido y haber actuado como una niña** –hundiéndose en su hombro de quinn- **lo siento**

Q-retirándose un poco hasta quedar a su nivel**- todo está bien ok..** –Levantándose**- es mas para que veas que acepto tu disculpa te propongo pizza, película y sofá**

R- sonreía solo quinn podía hacerla sentir bien aunque aun podía ver una tristeza impregnada en la mirada de su lady- **Esta bien, pero antes quiero que me saludes**

Q- extrañada por la petición de rachel **-¿Qué te salude?**

R- **SI **–voz segura- **has llegado y solo me has dicho hola**

Q-**bueno, no sabía que tenías y he pensado que tal vez te molestarías por llegar de improvisto**

R- **no podría molestarme por eso quinn**–de pie frente a la rubia-

Q- **bueno entonces hola **–extendiendo su mano-

R- miraba su mano, no era la forma en que ella esperaba que la saludara y tomando valor y con los nervios recorriendo todo su cuerpo la saludaba apenas un roce sobre la comisura de sus labio- **hola..!-** con voz tímida-

Q-aun sorprendida veía adentrarse a rachel en la cocina con su corto short negro y una blusa blanca que bien torneaba su cuerpo y como si de un imán se tratara siguió sus pasos- **¿qué haces?**

R- sacando unas cosas del estante- **alguien debe preparar la pizza**

Q- Acercándose a ella que aun permanecía de espalda con sus brazo comenzaba a rodear su cintura- **no..!, hoy tu y yo nos vamos a tumbar en ese sofá y vamos a pedir pizza tambien helado mientras vemos una película**

R- con los ojos cerrados escuchaba a quinn susurrar todo sobre su oído mientras sus manos seguían tomando su vientre- **será un música**- en susurro-

Q- **No será una película de** –pensativa- **miedo**

R- girándose para quedar de frente a su lady- **No..!** -mirándola-**quiero ver un musical**

Q- acercándose un poco mas hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la morena- **una de miedo ¿si?** –con voz seductora y convincente

R- cerrando los ojos y remojando sus labios- **Bien quinn… una de miedo será** –acercándose para romper los escasos centímetros

Q- si lo deseaba más que nada pero debía darle un pequeño escarmiento a la morena o tal vez solo quería hacerse la difícil, sin más se retiraba dejando a una rachel confundida**- bien** –en la puerta de la cocina- **voy a buscar la película**

R-sorprendida y con un sentimiento de frustración, sabia o intuía lo que aquella chica de ojos verdes pretendía- **está bien quinn, hasta la difícil, no me voy a vencer tan fácil**- salía de la cocina siguiendo los pasos de la rubia**- ¿has encontrado algo?**

Q**- NO..** –Mirando a un lado del televisor donde permanecían algúnos dvds- **aquí solo hay musicales y más musicales** –mirando a rachel y mostrándole un dvd- **ya mencione que hay musicales**

R-sonreía y acercándose tomaba el dvd que quinn tenía en la mano y dejándolo sobre el televisor**- sabes prefiero ver otra cosa** –de nuevo intentando romper el espacio que existía entre ellas-

Q-con los nervios- **así ¿Qué quieres ver?**

R- **no lo sé** – rozando sus dedos sobre el brazo de quinn- **porque no me enseñas que tienes**

Q- la miraba a los ojos, sabía que era fuerte de pensamiento pero no tenía idea que su cuerpo fuera débil y cediera- **sabes** –alejándose- **ya recordé que en mi lap traigo unas películas** –caminando a la maleta que aun permanecía a un costado de la puerta-

R- otro gesto y una sonrisa picara, había conseguido su objetivo ponerla nerviosa el siguiente paso no debía fallar- **ya recordé igual tengo unas películas en mi recamara ahora vuelvo**

Q- **ok** – miraba adentrarse a su recamara y pensaba "_que bien se ve_"-

R- Error o tal vez no, el asunto es que se había caído aquella jarra de agua que solía dejar a un lado de su cama- **Oh no… diablos…!**

Q- su sensor de alerta* peligro*, y sin tardar se adentraba en la recamara de rachel**- ¿está todo bien? **

R**- si, si todo bien** –con voz despreocupada**- solo se ha caído la jarra**

Q- acercándose**- haber deja te ayudo**-

R- **no quinn..! te puedes cortar** –con algunos pedazos se acercaba al bote de basura que estaba en puerta de su recamara**- solo tiro esto aquí y listo**

Q- **Bien,-** ya se encaminaba de nuevo a la sala para continuar con la búsqueda de aquella película-

R- la sostenía del brazo- **espera necesito tu ayuda las películas están ahí,** -pensaba alguna escusa creíble**- y bueno yo no alcanzo, te molestaría si…**

Q- **no claro que no**, **pero creo que será mejor ir por una silla**

R- **no, solo sostenme y yo las bajo**

Q- **está bien** – eso hizo la cargo mientras ella buscaba las películas en la parte superior de aquel mueble- **¿ya las encontraste?**

R- **No quinn, aguanta**- tenía sus manos sobre sus piernas y la tomaban con una fuerza que claro, provocaban la poca atención por encontrar aquellos dvds- **aquí no hay nada..!**

Q-**vaya..!** –la bajaba pero sus manos recorrieron parte de sus piernas, cadera, y ahora se posaban en su cintura- **creo que terminaremos viendo un musical-..! **

R- se giraba**- a mi no me molesta** –acomodando un mechón que se había movido en aquel movimiento por encontrar los dvds y sin perder oportunidad ahora deslizaba sus dedos sobre la frente pasando por la mejilla para terminarlos en un roce sobre sus labios-

Q- nerviosa su corazón palpitaba con una rapidez y su cuerpo le pedía, le exigía que terminara con aquella sensación**- debo…** -indecisa-**..** **Tomar agua**- rompía aquel momento para salir de esa recamara que solo la atormentaba-

En la cocina con un vaso de agua sobre sus manos

Q-pensaba "_tranquila quinn fabray, esto va muy rápido_"

R- Se adentraba en la cocina**- ya no puedo**,-llegando frente a quinn- **lo voy hacer**- tomando el vaso y colocándolo sobre la encimera**- aunque te molestes..!**

Q- **Rach….** –observaba como iba rompiendo el poco espacio que existido entre ellas dos-

R- cerca de los labios de quinn – **te vez hermosa con ese vestido –**le susurraba-

Un silencio lleno el apartamento solo existía ese deseo, ardor, esa sensación que recorría sus cuerpos, rachel había posado sus labios en los de su lady, los estaba haciendo suyos los deseaba y ahora sentía ese calor, pero que bien besaba aquella mujer de ojos verdes que ahora colocaba sus manos sobre su cintura con un movimiento suave y una delicadez que solo lograba provocaba un escalofrió sobre su pequeño cuerpo, no supo si fueron uno o varios minutos no lo sabía ahora había perdido toda conciencia su lady le estaba regalando dulces caricias sobre sus labios.


	18. Chapter 18

**¿COCINAS?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los minutos transitaban en el apartamento y ellas seguían compartiendo, conociendo y disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, ninguna quería terminar con ese confort esa sensación de paz y placer, los brazos de quinn aun rodeaban su cintura y no sabían ni recordaban como se habían trasladado de la cocina al sofá, podría ser la película que mas habían disfrutado aunque aquella pantalla continuara apagada, rachel enloquecía por cada beso que quinn dejaba sobre sus labios, su cuello y el oído esa mujer podía volverla loca si se lo propusiera.

R-suspiro, y gracias a él pudo calmar el calor en su cuerpo**- mmm besas tan bien**-seguía con los ojos cerrados

Q- **si bueno tú no besas tan mal **–sonreía-

R- de nuevo rachel se lanzaba sobre su labios- **podría hacerlo mejor**

Q- - voz seductora- **entonces comenzamos** -ahora era ella quien volvía a recuperar ese beso

R- Sus manos comenzaban apropiarse de las piernas de su lady dejando caricias sobre aquel vestido negro con unos toques rojos, le daba completo acceso a sentir su suave piel- **quinn.!-**desasiéndose del beso-**desde la fiesta de britt, tenemos algo pendiente**

Q- la miraba- **¿ahora?** -mirando el lugar**-¿aquí?**

R-el rostro de confusión de la rubia la hizo esbozar una sonrisa- **si..! Aquí**. –Volviendo a recuperar el beso-

Q-había perdido completa conciencia del lugar y levantándose un poco incitaba a rachel a tomar una mejor posición sobre el sofá dejándola a ella manejar la situación y una vez cómodas quinn no tardo en dejar caricias por debajo de aquella blusa blanca que tenia la morena.

Se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión, su deseo, la atracción y por sus sentimientos, tanto fue el buen momento que estaban pasando que no se percataron del lugar ni el momento.

R- **lady.!** –con la voz entrecortada por los besos que su lady le dejaba sobre el cuello-

Q- **si** –se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos-

R- **¿saldrías conmigo mañana?** –

Q**-¿en plan de cita?**

R- **si conmigo**

Q-pensativa- **¿y cocinaras tu?**

R- **he si claro **–indecisa-

Q**- entonces creo que no**-bromeando-

R**- que insinúas fabray que no se cocinar**- fingida una molestia-

Q- **es que no sabes**-voz tierna pero con tono humorístico-

R**-¿me quieres?–**con voz segura-

Q-rostro confundido- **SI..! –**voz segura-

R-**entonces comerás lo que prepare**

Q**- ¿y si enfermo?** –cuestionaba-

R-**te….. cuidare**- acariciando su cuello-

Q- sonrisa-**está bien rach.. Tenemos una ci…**- no pudo terminar porque se encontraba hundida en un beso más intenso que los anteriores lleno de fuerza y decisión.

Frio y un bajón fue lo único que lograron sentir.

S- **No..!** –dejando caer una cubeta repleta de agua fría- **en la sala no**

Q-**santana…!-** se levantaba y solo pudo ver a kurt detrás de santana observando todo

R- tosiendo**- oh.. Me entro en la boca**-

S–mirándolas y recriminándoles- **si van a tener sexo salvaje que no sea donde yo estoy, no quiero encont….**

Q- **santana ya..!,** -mirada fulminante-

R-con las mejillas rojizas y ese calor que se instalo en ella por el rubor que sentía al ser vista en esa situación**- lo siento**

Q- volvía su vista a rachel y podía ver que la disculpa no se la pedía a santana si no a su amigo que se mantenía ajeno a toda la discusión-

K- alzando una bolsa- **hemos traído sushi…**

Q-el momento se estaba tornando algo difícil e incluso incomodo así que decidió romper con ello- **bien..! Entonces hay que comer**

S- en susurro- **mientras no sea entre ustedes** –ya caminaban a la cocina cuando detuvo a quinn-

Q-** que santana, como si no lo hubieras visto antes** –un poco molesta-

S- **Cálmate rubia…!** – girándola le acomodaba el vestido que seguía levantado de un extremo y se podía observar el color de su ropa interior.

Q- sonreía- **gracias..!**

S- con una voz burlona**- vamos rubia caliente….!**

Q-confundida- **Que?**

S**- Que…..! Vamos quiero comer…..!-** con una sonrisa burlona-

La cena pasó con algunas charlas sobre las actividades que habían mantenido durante el día y algunos comentarios de santana que hacían referencia a su trauma vivido en el departamento al encontrarlas.

Vichyssoise, Tzatziki, velas, vino, limosina, caballos, entre otras miles de ideas, ¿una cita? ¿Cómo logras una cita perfecta?, su intención era dejar una impresión en la rubia que le dejara lo suficientemente segura de que la quería y de que deseaba tenerla a su lado, había cometido una mala decisión con la entrevista ahora debía tomar la mejor opción para una cita, aunque no era eso lo que la mantenía nerviosa.

R**-¿ y si mejor un globo aerostático?** –se cuestionaba**- no.. rachel eso es mala idea** –se recriminaba-

K-**rach** –la miraba con curiosidad- **estas bien, acaso ¿estas.. hablando sola?**

R-omitía su pregunta**- kurt que bueno que estas aquí, sabes donde hay jets privados**

K-confundido. **¿Un jet? Y para que quieres uno ¿acaso piensas comprarlo?**

R-**NO..! Es para quinn**

K- **quinn va comprarse uno**

R-desesperada- **no kurt..! Es para mí cita con quinn**

K- **una cita, ¿y para cuando es?**

R-**HOY..-**preocupada-

K- sorprendido- **y lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido es un jet dónde vas a encontrar uno y disponible**

R- molesta y alzando una libreta que mantenía en sus manos- **pues por eso te he preguntado… para que me ayudes, llevo toda la mañana pensando que hacer y cuando creo haber conseguido la mejor opción sigo pensando que es poco para ella**-con voz agotada-

K**- hey tranquila, haber déjame ver **–quitándole la libreta-

R- **no sé que voy hacer, quiero que sea un momento único,-**perdida en sus pensamientos y hablando a un kurt entretenido en las notas que contenía la libreta- **quiero que al mirarla vea que le ha encantado solo así podre estar segura de pregunt…**

K-interrumpía- **rach… es esto cierto**

R- **Que** –miraba la libreta **– oh si..! Fue uno de los mejores momentos.. Ella estaba…**

K-de nuevo la interrumpía- **hay esta, ya no busques mas jet,** -dirigiendo la nota de la libreta- **esta me gusta**

R-observaba**- no se puede, he marcado y me han dicho que no..-**con un voz apagada-

K- sacando el celular y marcando el numero-**déjamelo a mí, el primo de adam trabaja…** -lo interrumpía la voz detrás de su móvil**- si… adam recuerdas que me habías dicho que tu primo erick**-se alejaba dejando a una rachel confusa**- si.. Podrías decirle si…..- **se adentraba en la cocina-

R- observaba a kurt y luego miraba la libreta donde había implantado la idea sobre la cita ideal- **Es perfecta** –con una sonrisa-

K-salía para encontrarse con la morena concentrada en la libreta- **listo he hablado con su primo y ha dicho que no hay problema**

R- desviaba su vista de la libreta para observar a kurt**- bien..!-** miraba a su amigo con un solo objetivo conseguir algo-

K- voz temerosa, conocía a su amiga y siempre que tenía un plan el debía estar involucrado**-¿qué?**

R- **¿quieres cocinar?-** dejando la libreta en el sofá-

K- con una sonrisa- **NO::!**

R**- ok, entonces me ayudaras a cocinar** –afirmaba con una mueca impregnada en su rostro-

K- resignado- **tengo opción**-

R- adentrándose en la cocina-** NO**

K-siguiendo sus paso- **bien** – con un tono gracioso**-creo que deberías buscarte más amigos**

R-volviendo su vista a kurt**- NO,** -con voz segura- **tengo al mejor aquí** –y después se fruncieron en un abrazo.

Voces y música era lo que invadía el departamento de rachel, aunque la cocina era un completo desastre su sonrisa seguía impregnada en su rostro.


	19. Chapter 19

**CANNORS PARK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las ultimas hora en el apartamento de rach antes de su cita eran algo confusas la llegada de santana era algo impredecible no se lograba saber si ayudaba o era lo contrario, los nervios, estrés y los constantes tropiezos en la cocina, parecía ocupar mas del tiempo de la morena.

R -sentándose- **no, esto no va salir bien**

K- **rachel cálmate solo tenemos que volver a empezar**

S-con una charola en las manos- creo **que esto se ha cocinado más de lo debido**

R-se llevaba las manos al rostro**- todo va mal y no tenemos tiempo de rehacer todo, llamare al restaurante y le diré que trasladen la comida**

K-**estás segura rachel**

R- **si, quería que todo fuera como deseaba pero parece que no va ser así** –se escuchaba el tono de su móvil-

K-le pasaba el móvil-** toma**

R**- si..** –Rostro de tristeza- **solo has conseguido la mesa y sillas** –con la voz alta- **no puedo cenar así**- molesta**- solo te he pedido que pusieras una par de cosas-** escuchaba- **como que no hay**-desilusionada**- no, está bien** –con los ojos cristalinos- **ya déjalo así gracias**.

KY S- escuchaban atentos la conversación hasta que rach cortó con la llamada-

K**- que ha pasado**

R- **se ha cancelado, esto va mal** –se levantaba y se dirigía a ver la charola que santana había colocado en la mesa- **espero que a quinn no le importe cenar en mi apartamento y comer pizza** -triste-

K-colocaba su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo**- seguro le encanta, y no por la comida si no porque vas a estar hay**

R-aun con la tristeza impregnada- **creo que llamare al restaurante**

S-escuchaba atenta **– y te das por vencida berry**

R- la miraba extrañada- **y que recomiendas santana que la lleve a un lugar donde solo hay una mesa y dos sillas**

S-pensativa**- después me lo agradeces nomo**

R- **que..!-**extrañada-

S**- kurt llama a tu novio dile que aceptamos la silla y la mesa** –volvía su vista a la morena- **tu berry vístete lo mejor que puedas después cuando llegue quinn le dices alguna cursilería y la llevas a la cita como lo tenias planeado, yo y kurt nos encajaremos de lo demás**

R- **que…** -miraba a santana salir de la cocina-

S- volvía su vista para encontrarse con un kurt y rachel mirándola extrañada**- que no escuchaste a vestirte berry** –se ponía su abrigo**- kurt tu chaqueta, nos vamos**.

Los nervios invadían todo su cuerpo desde sus manos que no podían terminar de acomodarse su abrigo hasta su cabeza que solo pensaba en como irían kurt y santana, ya era la hora quinn había quedado de ir a su casa a las 21 hora y después de unos minutos más de lo previsto sonaba el timbre.

R-frente a la puerta, respiraba profundo necesitaba oxigenar su cuerpo, ese nudo en el estomago siempre se insolaba cuando la rubia estaba a unos metros de ella- **voy..!** –abriendo la puerta- **hola..!**

Q-**ho…la**- hipnotizada por esos ojos cafés con un cabello rizado que caía por sus hombros dándole la mejor vista el vestido blanco que lucía con un escote bastante marcado que permitía ver su tatuaje y que la invitaba a cometer locuras al igual dejaba ver gran parte de sus piernas dándole un toque exacto con aquellos zapatos blanco , toda ella la habían dejado sin habla**-te.. Vez hermosa**

R-sonrojada y parida en los ojos verdes- gracias..! – bajaba su vista el contraste perfecto pensó la morena, su lady llevaba un vestido negro que le cubría los hombros y que bien dejaban ver el perfecto cuerpo que poseía la rubia junto con aquella falda que terminaba en las rodillas combinados con unos zapatos altos de igual color que aquel conjunto la hacían lucir espectacular, pero lo mejor donde rachel perdió el sentido fue la sonrisa que emanaba del rostro de su lady- **eres…. Perfecta**

Q- invitándola con la mano- **nos vamos**

R- sonreía y tomaba su bolso- **vámonos**

Q- se adentraban en el elevador- **y adonde me invitaras**

R-**ni te lo esperas** – con voz dudosa-

Q-**y has cocinado ¿tu?-**con una sonrisa-

R-evitando el tema y mirándola a los ojos con voz de reproche- **¿por qué no me has saludado?**

Q- **te dicho hola**-justificándose saliendo del elevador-

R- **si y porque no lo mejora** –tentando a la rubia-

Q- abriendo la puerta del coche y con la morena a un paso de entrar**- hola rach** –acercándose dejaba un beso sobre la comisura de sus labios-

R- **si eso ha sido mejor** –adentrándose en el auto-

Q- dentro del auto- **bueno a donde vamos**

R- **he… a cannors park..-**con la vista fija-

Q-la miraba extrañada- **¿cannors park?**

R-**si quinn**

Q- **¿mi cita es en un parque?** –Con voz sorprendida-

R-con una sonrisa traviesa- **no**

Q- **NO..-**confundida- **¿y entonces?**

R**- vamos quinn deja de preguntar y conduce**

Q- **que pretendes rachel** –la miraba-

R-volvía su vista a quinn y con una sonrisa**- que conduzcas lady**

Q-arrancando el auto**- creo que me he vestido muy formal para ir a un parque**

R- sonreía sabía lo que la rubia pretendía y era saber donde seria la cita**- si creo que yo también**

Q- sonreía-**no me lo vas a decir verdad** –con voz resignada-

R- **No..!** –voz segura-

Q- **al menos dime que cenaremos**- con voz persistente-

R- **no lo sé**- la verdad es que no mentía, de verdad no lo sabía-

Q-**solo es comida vamos dime prometo fingir sorpresa cuando llegue**

R- carcajeaba- **eres una rubia muy necia**

Q- **y tu una morena muy…..muy.. Hermosa**

R- de nuevo sus mejilla se ponía rojizas- **lo se**

Q- emitía una sonrisa**- entonces no me lo dirás**

R- la miraba- **no quinn y no sigas preguntando o pondré música**

Q- **como rach.. Prefieres escuchar música que a mi**

R-mostrando una sonrisa disfrazada de seriedad**- si me sigues preguntando si..**

Q-**bien**

Fueron unos segundos los que el coche se mantuvo en silencio

Q-curiosa**-¿entonces no me dirás?** –voz insistente-

R- sonreía y tirando su mano prendía el estéreo

Q**- oh vamos rachel** –dándose por vencida-

Sonando The Fray - Look after you

R- comenzaba a cantar y mirando a su lady era para ella-

If I don't say this now I will surely break

As I'm leaving the one I want to take

Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait

My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh,

Be my baby

Ohhhhh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

Q- escuchaba y se cuestionaba si aquella canción era para ella y con seguridad se unió la voz de rach

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go

Will you won't you, be the one I always know

When I'm losing my control, the city spins around

You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Ohhhhhh

Oh, oh

Be my Baby

I'll look after you

And I'll look after you

Se escuchaban, se cantaban, se miraban, se querían y con aquella canción y su compañía había hecho especial el recorrido hasta cannors park.

It's always have and never hold

You've begun to feel like home

What's mine is yours to leave or take

What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh

Be my baby

Ohhhhh

Oh, oh

Be my baby

I'll look after you

Detenía el coche habían llegado a su destino, y quinn volvía su vista para encontrarse con los ojos cafés que ahora la miraban con intensidad, rachel supo que no era necesario subir ni comer aquel aperitivo ya había sido especial y la mejor cita desde que miro a su lady en la puerta de su apartamento.

R- descendía del auto y le daba la vuelta para abrir la puerta de quinn y extendiendo su mano- **baja**

Q- **enserio vamos a cenar aquí**- la rubia sabia que el parque no era uno de los mejores de la ciudad y no había restaurantes cercanos a él-

R- **NO,** -con la otra mano le entregaba una mascada**- póntela**

Q-** he**—mirando la mascada y después a la morena- ¿**es enserio? –**extrañada-

R- **si, póntela**

Q- **no..! a donde sea que me lleves yo tendré que ver**

R- sonreía por la actitud de quinn- **por favor** –con su mirada suplicante-

Q- asistía con la cabeza y dejaba a rachel colocarle la mascada- **me dirás a donde vamos**

R**- no..-**llevando a quinn al asiento del copiloto-

Q- **debía intentarlo**

R-**confía en mí.**

Q- **confió en ti, pero no sé por qué haces esto**

R- **es parte de la cita** -cerrando la puerta del copiloto se dirigía ahora seria ella quien conduciría las ultimas calles a su destino-

Q**- vamos tendrás que quitármelo cuando lleguemos, no podre cenar así**

R- no había dejado de mostrar esa mueca en su rostro desde que había cubierto los ojos de quinn con aquella mascada negra- **no te preocupes, te la quitare, **

Q- **y porque no lo haces desde ahora**

R- **no sería tan cómico**

Q- **ha te parece gracioso que no vea nada**

R- **si mucho**

Q- levantaba las manos intentando darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro cosa que fallo- **esto no me gusta**

R- **tranquila, ya llegamos**

Q- **vaya al fin**

R- descendía del coche-

Tardo varios minutos en el coche hasta que una voz extraña le llamo

*-* **señorita fabray me acompaña**

Q- **¿y rachel?**

*-* **la espera dentro**

Q- intento quitarse la mascada-

*-*** no aun no es el momento yo le diré cuando quitársela, acompáñeme…**

Q- tomaba el brazo del joven que la guiaba el camino hasta llegar a la puerta**- ¿dónde estamos?**-le cuestionaba al chico

*-* -**en un elevador** **adelante de favor cuando llegue a su primera parada podrá quitarse la mascada**

Q- **y como sabré cuando llegue**

*-*- **lo sabrá **

Q- confundida, nerviosa y con algo de miedo- **gracias**

*-***excelente velada**

_Continuara…_


	20. Chapter 20

ERES PERFECTA

.

.

.

El elevador ascendía al igual que el nudo en su estomago presa de los nervios que aumentaban con el paso del tiempo, fueron segundos tal vez minutos pero para ella el tiempo en aquella obscuridad parecía eterno, un sonido que indicaba que llegaba a su primera y única parada las puertas se abrieron y con una delicadeza se deshacía de aquella mascada estorbosa, con pasos lentos incluso inseguro descendía del ascensor para encontrarse con un camino formado por rosas blancas y un par de velas que le indicaban el camino a seguir, el lugar parecía abandonado o al menos aquella parte donde se encontraba pero sabía que era el indicado, con los nervios y con el corazón bombeando a una rapidez siguió aquellas velas hasta encontrarse con los primeros escalones era el lugar correcto eso indicaba su corazón y la péquela nota que encontraba en el primer escalón.

Q- **Cuando te vi por primera vez**

Subía el siguiente escalón y tomaba otra nota

Q-**supe en ese mismo instante que marcarias una etapa de mi vida **

Así con los próximos escalones hasta a completar la oración

_**Cuando te vi por primera vez supe en ese mismo instante que marcarias una etapa de mi vida, cuando te volví a encontrar no quise que te fueras y cuando creí haberte perdido estuve segura de que debía hacer todo para tenerte conmigo, por eso quiero entregarte la cita perfecta en el lugar indicado. My lady quieres…**_

Q- **¿Quiero?-**confundida y deseando a completar la frase, buscaba la pequeña nota sin embargo ya no había mas escalones solo aquella puerta de madera que se dispuso abrir; sorpresa, emoción, alegría y nostalgia una bomba de emociones era rachel quien estaba frente a ella sentada en un banco con un ramillete azul sus miradas se encontraron y rachel comenzó a emitir las primera estrofa de aquella canción.

_Celine Dion - because you loved me_

R-For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you

R- se levando de aquel banco y camino con seguridad a donde la rubia se encontraba de pie

I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

R- Le tomo la mano con la delicadeza que bien podría compararse como cuando un niño toma un cristal y tiene miedo de romper.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

R- le entrego el ramillete que bien podía ser añejo lo cierto era que guardaba una historia de amor

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

R-le entrego la sonrisa más sincera y caminaron hacia la mesa, sus pasos eran coordinados como los latidos de su corazón y las perfectas notas finales de la canción que bien marcaban el comienzo de una historia

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

No hubo palabras solo sentimientos, sensaciones que bien estaban viviendo por primera vez, no existían los nervios solo un estatus de paz y alegría.

Q-unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas-

R-con la confusión en su rostro- **quinn..!**

Q-la miro con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que aun guardaba- **estamos en….** – no era pregunta, sabia donde estaba había ubicado el lugar desde que vio las luces que emitían los edificios adjuntos

R-**SI es John Hancock Center**

Q-**rachel..!** –Con la voz entrecortada- **Aun lo recuerda-**con voz dudosa-

R-sonreía- **si lady,**

Q- **incluso la canción**

R- **si quinn incluso la canción**

Q- **es perfecto…**

R- invitándola con la mano- **ven tienes que ver esto**

Q-le tomaba de la mano y seguía sus pasos-

No existía mejor vista era el edificio John Hancock Center uno de los más altos de new york y ellas se encontraba en la punta del rascacielos, como invitados la luna que bien iluminaba el alrededor pero lo mejor era el mar desde aquel edificio se podía ver una perfecta vista del mar abierto incluso se podían escuchar las olas.

Q-mirando a la morena- **rach…**

R-silenciándola- **no digas nada quinn**,- tomándola de las manos**- recuerdas aquella tarde de hace 2 años**

Q- **si **–bajando la mirada-

R-tomando su rostro de su lady- **fue el día que más miedo sentí, **

Q-**lo siento,-**su voz mostraba dolor**- fue solo un mal día**

R**- lo se quinn, pero esa tarde te prometí que un día vendríamos aquí te entregaría un ramillete con flores azules y te cantaría**

Q- **lo has cumplido **

R-**quinn aquella tarde pensabas terminar con tu vida**-con miedo en sus palabras-

Q-**si y ha sido la peor idea que he tenido**

R- continuando- **días después me cantaste esa canción **

Q- **si **–afirmando-

R- **me agradecías por haberte salvado**

Q- **SI rachel, me apoyaste cuando mis padres me corrieron y cuando tuve a beth incluso cuando quede en silla de ruedas y también aquella tarde** –unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas-

R-llevaba sus manos al rostro de su lady intentando deshacerse de aquellas gotas que recorrían sus mejillas**- quinn tuve tanto miedo que fuera a perderte, y hace unos días cuando me realizaron aquella entrevista volví a sentir ese miedo de perderte y no quiero quinn** –tomándole las manos- **no quiero volver a sentirme así**

Q-abrazándola.- **estoy aquí contigo**

R-separándose- **si pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?**

Q-con la mirada confundida- **el tiempo que tú quieras**

R- después de un tiempo en silencio la toma de la mano- **ven conmigo**

Q-la seguía hasta la mesa que había sido adornada de acuerdo a la ocacion-

R-**toma asiento** –invitándola-

Q- **gracias**

R- **no sabía cómo pedirte esto….he… por eso lo hago a mi manera a la única que conozco** –sonriéndole-

Take me back in the arms I love

Need me like you did before

Touch me once again

And remember when

There was no one that you wanted more

Don't go you know you will break my heart

She won't love you like I will

I'm the one who'll stay

When she walks away

And you know I'll be standing here still

R-con algo de dificultad se inclina para quedar a la par de su lady

I'll be waiting for you

Here inside my heart

I'm the one who wants to love you more

You will see I can give you

Everything you need

Let me be the one to love you more

See me as if you never knew

Hold me so you can't let go

Just believe in me

I will make you see

All the things that your heart needs to know

R-toma las manos de la rubia solo para confirmar, asegurarse de que es real de que su lady está enfrente y no es uno de sus tanto sueños.

I'll be waiting for you

Here inside my heart

I'm the one who wants to love you more

You will see I can give you

Everything you need

Let me be the one to love you more

And some way all the love that we had can be saved

Whatever it takes we'll find a way

I'll be waiting for you

Here inside my heart

I'm the one who wants to love you more

You will see I can give you

Everything you need

Let me be the one to love you more

R**-quinn..! … tu…. He** –invadida por los nervios toma una gran bocada de aire- **¿Qui..eres ser mi novia?**

Q-sus ojos reflejan una emoción, es tan cierto todo lo que ha vivido en los últimos minutos que sabe la respuesta correcta- **Si..rach,… si quiero**

No hay mas palabras solo un beso, pero no es igual a los pasados, es uno entregado de amor las sensaciones nuevas que han conocido hace que ese rose de sus labios sea tan nuevo como aquel sentimiento que ambas acaban de conocer, solo pueden sentir el toque de sus labios la caricia más dulce, sin prisa, solo disfrutando de la brisa que toca sus rostros, no hay nadie solo ellas en aquel rascacielos.

Q-aun con los ojos cerrados- **esto es …. Perfecto rach… Te quiero**

R- **también te quiero,** -se levanta y camina-

Q- **como aun hay más**

R-esboza una sonrisa y vuelve su vista a quinn**- por supuesto, aun falta la cena**

Q- **¿puedes ser más perfecta?**

R-mira las charolas con la comida y emite una gran sonrisa- **Y espera a probar lo que he cocina**

_Continuara…_

_Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero les este gustando y dejen su comentario_

_el próximo capítulo trae sorpresas_


	21. Chapter 21

**TE AMO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche no depende de que tan cerca o lejos se encuentre la luna de la tierra tampoco de si se logran ver las estrellas, lo único que consigue que la obscuridad, el frio y el silencio sea el encuentro más deseado es la persona que pasa contigo las últimas horas del día hasta ser de madruga, afortunadamente para nuestras chicas aquello aun no había terminado si bien apenas comenzaba.

R-(una nota en los platos de comida) _**Nomo el restaurante estaba cerrado y por si no te diste cuenta es sábado y en otros restaurantes no preparan pedidos, le hemos quietado un poco lo negro. NOTA: no coman mucho**_ (su rostro se torno pálido, no podía servir eso estaba completamente quemado) **Quinn…**

Q-**si rachel.. **(Con una sonrisa)

R-(girando para observar a la rubia) **la comida te gusta cocinada o medio cocinada**

Q-extrañada- **he.. Supongo que cocinada**

R-**bien** –y se disponía a servir su respectiva porción en cada plato**- aquí esta lady** –apenada-

Q-**gracias **–mirando el plato un momento de silencio pensando en las palabras indicadas-** se ve bien**

R- **¡enserio!** –sorpresa en su voz

Q- **si** –miraba a rachel sentarse en la silla frente a ella-

R- **está bien…** -mirando a su lady sonreía-** cenamos**

Q- fueron vario segundos los que se quedo mirando el plato, y cuando se disponía a probar el primer bocado- **y ¿tu cocinaste?**

R-con la mirada baja se le formaba una comisura en sus labios, sabía que quinn evitaba probar la cena**- SI, bueno tampoco soy una experta pero si cocine yo** –en su voz se notaba el orgullo-

Q-mirando el plato- **si bueno, no lo vuelvas hacer**

R- **que insinúas quinn** –mirando esos ojos verdes y luego mirando el plato- **no se ve tan mal**

Q-con una ceja levantada**- ¿NO?** –preguntando y notando cierto sarcasmo en Su voz- **No..!-**tomando un cubierto dirigía una porción de la cena- **¿Puedes decirme que es esto..?**

R-miraba fijamente el plato**- no sé, supongo que** –pensativa, aquello no tenia forma y no se podía saber que había sido antes de ser tostado- **ahí..! No se** -fingía una molestia y dramatismo total**- pero está bien quinn no te voy a obligar a comer esto, solo que pensé que te gustaría probar algo que yo cocine pero bien, si no quieres no comemos y ya** –todo aquello a la morena le parecía gracioso-

Q- -sorprendida y confundida**- rachel…!**

R-**Que..!**

Q-**te quiero** –tomándole la mano-

R- **bueno, yo no** –con voz fingiendo molestia y con voz chillona-

Q-¿**No**?-con una sonrisa-

R-** no**

Q-**y si pruebo esto**

R-**como quiera** –mirando al mar-

Q- pensó seriamente en probarlo pero aquello se veía tan mal que se le hizo más fácil fingirlo- **Mmmm, no sabe tan mal**

R-mirando a la rubia- **¿lo has probado? **–curiosa-

Q-**si bueno, lo has cocinado tú**

R-**si pero..** –no lo creía conocía a quinn y si algo no le gustaba no lo iba a probar y mirándola – **abre la boca**

Q-**que..**

R-**que abras la boca**

Q- **No..**

R-**lo sabía, no lo has comido**

Q-**si **–se escuchaba con voz segura-

R-**entonces pruébalo otra vez**

Q-**que, enserio y si me enfermo**

R- **se supone que no sabe tan mal, no te vas a enfermar si pruebas más**

Q-**que te parece si mejor brindamos**

R- **como quieras**

Q-se levantaba y se dirigía donde se encontraba el vino al tomarlo una nota callo- _**ha por cierto nomo hemos comprado pizza por si quinn no quiere comer carbón, está en la parte baja de esta mesa.**_ –con una sonrisa en su rostro servía la copa y le llevaba una a rachel- **sigues molesta**

R- tomando la copa- **no..!, de hecho lo siento, no soy muy buena en la cocina y se suponía que el restaurante debía traer algo pero estaba cerrado y bueno**

Q- **quieres pizza**

R- **pizza, pero ya es tarde**

Q- **bueno, no eres la única que puede sorprenderme**

R- veía a quinn caminar hasta la mesa y sacar una pizza vegetariana- **quinn..! de donde ha….**

Q- **santana ha dejado esto –**le entregaba la nota-

R- avergonzada le había ofrecido a quinn la comida completamente quemada y santana había dejado otra nota donde había comprado pizza por supuesto que quería acecinarla, no tenia palabras-

Q- **comemos, tengo hambre o solo que pienses obligarme a comer eso** –mirando el plato-

R-**no claro que no.**

Las 2 de la mañana en new york y ellas seguían recostada compartiendo caricias, besos, risas y derrochando pasión.

Sonaba…. THE PLATTERS - ONLY YOU

Only you can make this world seem right  
only you can make the darkness bright  
only you and you alone can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you….

…

R**-siempre quise bailar esa, anda levántate, quiero bailar contigo**

Q-mirándola- **entonces pídemelo bien**

R-** ok**- extendiéndole la mano**- lady quieres bailar conmigo esta melodía**

Q-**por supuesto**

Only you can make this change in me  
for it's true, you are my destiny  
when you hold my hand i understand the magic that you do  
you're my dream come true, my one and only you….

….

Sus manos rodeaban la cintura de la morena mientras ella colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de su rubia, el movimiento era lento disfrutando de las notas, sus miradas se encontraron y una pequeña mueca se mostro en sus rostros estaban gozando de la compañía, quinn le dio una vuelta lenta pero con ella pudo embriagarse del perfume de la morena, una vuelta más colocándola de espalda y de nuevo un movimiento lento un beso en su cuello que provoco un escalofrió por el pequeño cuerpo de la morena, parecía que terminaba el baile pero una vuelta más y ahora serian sus labios los que se ahogarían en un beso, sus manos de la rubia volvieron a la cintura de la morena ahora la atraían con un poco de fuerza hacia su cuerpo y con suma delicadeza volvían a recostarse sobre la pequeña manta que yacía en el suelo.

Only you can make this change in me  
for it's true, you are my destiny  
when you hold my hand i understand the magic that you do  
you're my dream come true, my one and only you.

Sus labios seguían en un juego que solo podían gozar, su cuerpo se sentía seducido por el toque inquieto que la rubia dejaba sobre sus caderas, sus manos deslizaron el cierre del vestido de la rubia aquel que dejaba ver la moldura de su cuerpo y sin desprender el roce de sus labios y con la maestría que la pasión puede otorgar se deshacía de la prenda dejándola en ropa interior, sus labios descendieron besando cada parte de su torso provocando que la rubia callera sobre la manta y como devadasis la morena se desprendía de su vestimenta hasta quedar completamente desnuda un deleite que la rubia parecía disfrutar.

el estro y la pasión deseaban continuar, la rubia no tardo en explorar y con las manos ávidas de deseo acariciaba sus pechos mientras exhalaba las sinfonías de placer provocadas por el movimiento que la morena emitía sobre su cuerpo, el libido parecía no terminar solo un giro en la historia lo iba a lograr, la rubia sobre el cuerpo desnudo descendiendo sobre el abdomen hasta llegar aquel punto donde no hay marcha atrás y dejando caricias en un viene y va como el undinismo un gozo que pueden disfrutar, provocando en la morena un arqueo gozando el movimiento y al final un estallido acompañado de la relajación absoluta.

Q-puede ver en el rostro de la morena que aún queda la fuerza de la excitación y la apentencia y con la voz entrecortada y en forma de susurro**- te quiero**

R- con los ojos cerrados y la humedad instalada- **Te amo..**

Q- esboza una sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos- **Te amo**

Un acercamiento a sus labios y de nuevo se enciende la pasión.

El reloj marca las 4 y el lugar está saturado de su olor, calor y amor

….Un celular sonando….

Q-**no contestes…-**acostada cubierta por la manta-

R-mirando el celular- **es santana, tengo que responder**

Q- **está bien,**

R-**que pasó santana**

S-**dejen de dar sus escenas sexuales al primo del novio de porcelana**

R- **de que hablas** –mirando a quinn-

S**- que porque carajos me habla el novio de porcelana para decirme que te llame para decirte que ya tienen que bajar de ahí**

R-**no lo se**

S- **a si porque el subió y las vio en pleno apogeo** –voz sarcástica-

R- **que…!**

S- carcajadas- **un nomo caliente anda suelto**

R-**ya cállate, solo has llamado para eso**

S- **crees que te ha hablado con gusto** –voz molesta**- si hubieras medido tu tiempo no me hubieran llamado entonces no me hubieran levantado y entonces yo no estarí….**

-la morena había colgado el celular-

Q-**pasa algo **–curiosa-

R- **no, solo nos ha visto el primo del novio de kurt y bueno le ha llamado ha santana para decirnos que ya tenemos que bajar**

Q- risas- **ha solo eso**

R-mirándola**- si** –dándole un beso- **nos vamos**

Q-**no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre**

R- **no** –colocándose el vestido- **debo recoger un premio en unas horas**

Q- **y luego volvemos…** –tomando sus prendas-

R- sonreía por la actitud de su lady- **te amo**

Q- **yo te amo más**

Faltaban unas horas para los premios, algún escenario nuevo ya no estarían ellas dos en un rascacielos ahora estaría con una multitud de periodistas y rodeadas de gente…


	22. Chapter 22

**ALFOMBRA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El trayecto hasta los premio grammy le producían varios sentimientos, ninguno que le agradara y esto se debía a lo sucedido en las ultimas horas, al hablar con Edward Acevedo aquél representante que le había recomendado Carmen tibbideaux.

B-dentro de la limosina- **rachel estas bien**

R-**no** –mirándose en un pequeño espejo-

B-**ok, le diré al chofer que dé una vuelta mas **-sosteniéndole la mano- **no vamos a bajar de aquí hasta que estés completamente segura**

R- **no es necesario** –lo miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa- **ya estoy lista**

B- le indicaba al chofer que ya podía llegar al lugar indicado**- rachel piensa en lo que te dijo Edward**

R**- no sé**,-lo miraba con temor- **no sé si quinn quiera esperar**

B- a brody no le gustaba nada la forma en que había llegado quinn a la vida de rachel y lo que menos le agradaba era ver a la morena tan triste, pero eso sería algo que le haría ver con el tiempo o eso se abría propuesto- **si quinn te quiere, te va esperar**

R-**es hora brody** –miraba por la ventanilla-

B-**vamos** –abriendo la puerta-

_Flashback_

New york 2:00 pm

Ed- **después de hablar contigo hace unos días fui hablar con Carmen tibbideaux para que me explicara detalladamente de la plática que mantuvo con la empresa sonic music, después de esto fui hablar directamente con la empresa** –después de un silencio de suspenso- **y aquí traigo tu contrato que estipula la creación de un disco como solista y bueno en unos días tendrás que presentarte para detallar el tipo de sello que tendrás, las fechas de grabación y te mostraran las instalaciones en las que trabajas por estos próximos 6 meses**.

R- con un gesto de sorpresa**- esto es real**

Ed-sonriendo- **si señorita rachel berry usted se lanzara como solista**

R- con el contrato en manos**- quinn**… –mirándola con alegría

Q- con una sonrisa que abarcaba gran parte de su rostro- **si rachel,**

R-sin importar la presencia de su ahora representante se lanzaba a los labios de la rubia, solo un beso corto pero necesario- **te amo quinn**

Q- **yo también te amo rachel**- hundida en una alegría-

R-volviendo la vista a su representante notaba un gesto de extrañes en su rostro pero no le dio importancia alguna- **entonces debo firmar aquí**

E-**si claro** –con la pluma señalaba el lugar a firmar- **voy a necesitar que me cuentes toda tu vida**

R- firmándola la hoja- **¿por qué?**

Q- lo miraba extrañada-

E**- bueno la prensa va querer saber más de tu vida, y prefiero estar enterado de todo y no recibir ninguna noticia que me tome por sorpresa y pueda afectar tu imagen, ahora soy tu representante y llevare tu imagen pública junto con tus proyectos.**

R- con voz dudosa- **Si claro, pero preferiría mantener mi vida separada de mi trabajo**

E- **y así lo haremos** –después de una pausa- **mira rachel soy una persona muy directa y me gusta trabajar con gente que tiene ambiciones, metas y por supuesto talento, y he visto en ti todas estas características, sin embargo la prensa es muy tediosa y no quisiera que mancharan tu imagen.**

R- después de meditarlo- **está bien, lo mantendré al tanto**

E- **quiero que me veas como un amigo al cual puedes contarte lo que sea, desde ahora me preocupare por tu bienestar y por supuesto tu vida profesional.**

R-extrañada por el comentario- **gracias**

E- **quisiera empezar por saber quién es ella en tu vida** –miraba a quinn-

R- mirando a la silla que tenía al costado**- ella es actriz de teatro….**

E-**así que actriz** -con voz firme y mirando a las dos una tanto sorprendidas- **¿son pareja?**

R y Q- se miraban extrañadas, quinn que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

R- **SI, ella es mi novia**

E- **desde cuando salen**

Q- se sentía incomoda incluso un poco molesta por el cuestionario al que estaban sintiendo sometidas- **hace poco, y eso a ustedes que más le da**

E- **no se moleste señorita fabray, es solo que me ha sorprendido, había investigado y nadie me tenía informado de que a la señorita berry le gustaran las mujeres y menos aún estaba informado de que tuviera novia**

R- **bueno, no creo que sea algo que importe, estoy aquí por mi talento usted lo ha menciona, no creo que importe la gente con la que mantengo una relación**

E-**y está en lo cierto, sin embargo tengo información de que usted tiene una relación con el señor brody Weston y hace solo unos días lo ha confirmado en el programa de Jimmy kimmel o acaso ¿estoy equivoca?**

R-un silencio**- es cierto, mantenía una relación con brody Weston y si no he querido anunciar nuestro rompimiento ha sido por** –se mantuvo en silencio la imagen de aquel hombre que no mostraba emoción alguna ante lo que le estaba contando la tenía algo nerviosa, no sabía si confiar completamente en aquel hombre- **cuestión de imagen, se que la prensa se deleitaría contando historias falsas de nuestro rompimiento**

E- **entiendo** –sacando unos tarjeta de su portafolio**- tome esta tarjeta, me gustaría que le diera mi número al joven brody Weston y decirle que se comunique conmigo**

Q- veía a rachel con el rostro sorprendido así que tomo la iniciativa por primera vez durante toda la conversacion- **usted porque quiere hablar con el**

E- mirando a quinn- **si la prensa se entera de que esto solo ha sido para traer publicidad, comenzaran por hacerle una mala imagen a la señorita rachel, los novatos como algunos periodistas suelen llamar a las actrices nuevas, son presa fácil para hacer farándula y después dejarles una pésima imagen**

R-escuchaba atentamente y tomaba la mano de quinn- **debo de hablarlo con brody antes **

E- **está bien, entiendo** –cerrando su portafolio-**cuando se comunique con él me agradaría mucho hablar con los dos, necesito que se solucione este mal entendido en base a su relación, más que nada para que usted deje de mentir a la prensa, y comience la grabación de su disco con la mejor imagen, hay mejores formas de hacer publicidad.**-comenzaba a sonar su celular- **si me disculpan** –se levantaba a responder-

R-mirando a quinn con el gesto de confusión- **es algo extraño**

Q- **SI**

R-dándole un beso**- gracias por estar conmigo**

Q-** crees que te dejaría sola en este momento** –miraba a su representante-

En ese momento se escuchaba que alguien entraba por la puerta

R-** brody, has llegado**

B- **si he olvidado mi smoking, así que me cambiare aquí, ¿si no te molesta?-**desde la llegada de la rubia brody no había pasado ni una noche en el apartamento-

R- **como va a molestarme brody** –se levantaba- **ahora vives aquí-**sonreía-

B- **pasa algo, noto un poco de tensión**

R- **necesitamos hablar brody**

Q-se levantaba- **bueno los dejo** –se dirigía a Rachel- **debo de arreglarme**

R-**si amor** –le daba un beso y la miraba adentrarse en su habitación

B- **de que querías hablar rachel**

R-**es sobre nuestra falsa relación**

Ed- **disculpe señorita berry, era una llamda urgente** -miraba al joven y le extendía la mano en forma de presentación- **Edward Acevedo**

B- **brody weston-**

Ed- **usted es el joven Weston**

B- miraba extrañada a rachel-

Ed- **creo que deberíamos hablar**

R- **ahora,** -con gesto de sorpresa y un poco de molestia- **tenemos una alfombra en unas horas**

Ed- **si es preciso que sea ahora**

B- **de que se trata** –miraba al señor Edward-

Ed- **la señorita berry, ya me tiene al tanto de su relación con la señorita fabray y también de su entrevista con Jimmy kimmel**

R**- creo que debo de hablar primero con brody, antes de hablar con usted aun no entiendo bien lo que usted pretende**

Ed**- es sencillo señorita berry, darles una opción para que su rompimiento no se vea envuelto en farándula, claro está que los tres deben de seguir mis consejos.**

R**- los tres**

Ed- **si la señorita fabray también**

R- **quinn que tiene que ver**

Ed**- es su autentica pareja, supongo que le gustaría algún día decir que ella es su novia y andar de la mano con ella o demostrarse su amor en público como hace unos minutos lo han hecho frente a mí.**

R-con voz segura y encarando a su representante- **quinn no va entrar en este juego que usted está creando**

Ed**- no es ningún juego, llevo muchos años en este ambiente, se cómo manejarme perfectamente, usted puede verlo como algo simple pero la prensa siempre busca historias, usted tiene un futuro sorprende al igual que el joven Weston o la señorita fabray se que está a punto de estrenar una obra, han hablado mucho de ella y si se ve vista en un trió no les vendrá muy bien, son nuevos en este medio, se están dando a conocer y si comienzan así les aseguro que les costara trabajo conseguir algún papel en alguna programa de segunda, lo he visto con mucho actores y actrices, solo pretendo ayudarles.**

R- **es algo que debemos platicar, ahora si no le importa debemos arreglarnos para una alfombra roja**

B- sin entender completamente se mantenía atento a la conversación y a los gestos de rachel y aquel hombre de traje Edward Acevedo

Ed- levantándose del sillón- **está bien lo entiendo, de todas maneras le aconsejo que llegue a los premios grammy de la mano del que la prensa y sus fans consideran su novio, podrá encontrarse con la señorita fabray dentro.**

R–abriendo la puerta-

Ed- **muchas felicidades por su nuevo contrato con sonic music, comenzare a hacer unas propuestas para llevar su imagen pública, Nos vemos en unos días.**

R-** está bien, gracias**

Ed- **hasta luego joven Weston, consideren mi consejo**.

B- aun con la confusión instalada en su rostro se despedía.

_Final Flashback_

Miles de luces que la dejaron cegada por un momento hasta darse cuenta que el espectáculo y el recorrido por la alfombra había comenzado.

Fotografo1- **Raaaachel… aquí… **

Fotografo2-(gritos) **una foto de los dos**

B-**estas bien rachel**

R**- si…-**con una sonrisa fingida-

Fotografo1- **brooooody…. Raaaachel….. Aquí por favor**

Fotografo3-**otra…. Otra….**

Fotografo4- **Raaaachel estas hermosa**

Fotografo2- **La pareja del momento….**

R- **ahora, va lo peor**

B- solo se limitaba a sonreír y tomarla de la mano-

Entrevistador1- **aquí tenemos a rachel berry nominada a mejor actriz en comedia**

Entrevistador2- **y viene del brazo de su novio brody Weston nominado en la misma categoría pero en mejor actor en comedia**

Entrevistador 1- **Considerados la pareja del año,**

Entrevistador 2- **así es, aquí vienen,**

Entrevistador 1- **hola rachel y brody**

R y B- **hola…**

Entrevistador1**- son encantadores, ¿cómo se sienten, están nominado en la categoría más deseada?**

R**- es un honor estar aquí y mejor aun nominada aun no me lo puedo creer pero estoy aquí con un vestido, esto es increíble**

B**- si como ya menciono rachel, cuando comenzamos con este proyecto no pensamos estar aquí y ahora estamos nominados esto es sorprendente**

Entrevistador2- **¿se imaginaron compartir esto juntos, porque quiero que sepan televidentes que hace unas semanas se les considero la pareja del año?**

B- -noto la tensión de la morena y tomando la iniciativa- **si hay alguien con quien podría vivir algo tan increíble es con esta mujer que está aquí, ella es encantadora y el que compartamos esto juntos lo hace a un mejor.**

Entrevistador1- **este hombre aparte de guapo es encantador rachel, **

R- **si lo se **

Entrevistador2- **bueno mucha suertes esta noche**

R- **gracias a todos**

B- **adiós y nos vemos dentro**

Entrevistador 2- **así será, si nos dejan pasar** –se dejaron oír risas de los cuatro-

Entrevistador 1- **ellos fueron brody y rachel nominados de esta noche**

Entrevistador 2- **mira hay viene todo el elenco.**

R**-vaya** **no ha ido tan mal, gracias por decir eso, no sabía cómo responder**

B- **no dije ninguna mentira, todo eso es cierto** –tomándole las manos-

R- **hay esta quinn, iré con ella**

B**- recuerda que tenemos que estar junto durante el evento….**

R- **si **–camino hacia la zona donde se encontraba la rubia y sus amigos-

_Las próxima actualización será para el viernes, gracias por esperarme y seguir leyendo esta historia_


	23. Chapter 23

**ACUERDO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En otra zona de aquella entrega de premios se mantenía una conversación que en los últimos minutos se estaba convirtiendo en una discusión, dos amigas con un carácter parecido pero con un diferente punto de opinión.

S-**ya llegaron, no lo puedo creer viene del brazo del ken pero que le sucede a ese nomo** –miraba a brody que sostenía la mano de la morena-

Q-la rubia que se encontraba de espalda a la situación se giraba para ver a lo que su amiga hacía referencia y después volvía la mirada a su amiga- **santana ya te dije, creemos que es lo más conveniente para la imagen de rachel**

S-extrañada por lo que le platicaba su amiga- **aun no entiendo, como te has podido prestar a eso quinn, tu deberías ser la que llegara de la mano de rachel**

Q-**santana, deja de exagerar lo creímos conveniente y ya**- con su mirada desafiante -

S- conocía a su amiga desde hace años sabia que solo pretendía fingir que no le afectaba, lo cierto es que notaba una tristeza en sus ojos aunque la disfrazara con su mejor sonrisa**- lo creyeron conveniente** – lo dijo con tono sarcástico- **de verdad quinn,** **prefieres estar viéndola de lejos que estar ahí con ella**

Q-la comenzaba a inundar una desesperación, sabía que si seguía con esa conversación terminaría dándole la razón y quería evitarlo al menos por esa noche- **si santana prefiero verla desde aquí a que nos vean se hagan rumores y le arruine sus sueños**

S- que **te pasa rubia hueca, como puedes decir eso** –iba a continuar con su discurso, cuando vio que rachel caminaba en su dirección**- ahora mismo me va escuchar esa enana**

Q- la miraba extraña por el cambio tan drástico en la conversación de su amiga, cuando se giro y observo que la morena ya llegaba frente a ella, quiso tomar la iniciativa antes de que santana armara un espectáculo**- ho… la… rach..**

R**- hola chicas, esto es increíble** –miraba el lugar- **¿y kurt?**

Q- **ha buscado un lugar para el auto, esto es una locura **–sonreía-

R- **cierto**-miraba en dirección al escenario**- ya vieron esta **** Anne Hathaway, Nicole Kidman, se imagina si esta aquí barbra streisand, sin duda me lanzo a ella aunque mañana este en todos los noticieros con el encabezado "loca ataca a barbra streisand" **

Q-se limitaba a disfrutar de la alegría y emoción que desprendía su novia y evitando las ganas de comérsela a besos-

S- tenía un gesto de molestia- **si claro, pero te gusta más aparecer con tu imitación de ken en la portada como la pareja del año**

R-extrañada por el comentario- **que insinúas santanas**-la encaraba-

S**- sabes de lo que hablo, nomo men…-**fue interrumpida-

Q-**basta santana** –la miraba desafiante- **rachel creo que deberías ir con brody, ya va comenzar el evento**

R- frunciendo el seño- **está bien** –mirando a quinn**- las veo en un rato**-y caminaba en dirección a brody pero alguien interrumpió su ida-

Q-** rachel** –dándole un abrazo y susurrándole al oído- **te amo** –desasiéndose del abrazo- **suerte..! **

R- Se limito a sonreírle con un tristeza impregnada- **gracias..!**

Con paso firme regresaba a la mesa donde santana ya se encontraba sentada bebiendo un Martini.

Q- **que ha sido eso santana**

S- **no es obvio quinn** –alzaba la copa- **un Martini**

Q- **sabes de lo que hablo** –observaba que su amiga le prestaba más atención a lo que se presentaba frente a ella-**no vuelvas hacerlo, no puedes respetar mi decisión**

S- desviaba su mirada del escenario para mirar a quinn- **si supiera que ha sido tu decisión la aceptaría, pero sé que no es así,** -miraba a rachel y brody sentados un par de mesas más adelante**- esa imitación de ken está disfrutando del campo que le estas dando y el no va respetar en absoluto su acuerdo, y cuando menos te des cuenta te abran sacado del mapa** –volvía su vista al escenario dejando a una quinn confundida-

_Flashback _

Esa misma tarde 2:40 pm new york

B**-rachel que ha sido todo lo que ha dicho ese señor ****Edward**

R- pensativa- **ya lo has escuchado, solo quiere que termine con la farsa de nuestro noviazgo**

B-**bueno, pero eso ya lo habíamos platicado rachel habíamos quedado de termínalo cuando empezara la segunda temporada**

R- **si pero ha dicho que si se entera la prensa nos van a dar la imagen de mentirosos**

B**- eso no será necesario, es solo cuestión de que lo hables con quinn**

R- cuestionaba-**¿con quinn?**

B- **si con quinn, ella es tu novia y debemos evitar que las vean juntas y obvio evitar que se hagan muestra de cariño en público o en lugares donde sabemos pueden tomarles fotos**

R- **no creo que eso sea necesario**, -pensativa**- aparte como puedo pedirle eso a quinn, no va aceptar**

B**- coméntaselo** –colocando su mano en el hombro- **háblalo con ella**

R-**lo hare**

B- **bien** –con una sonrisa- **ahora debo ir a cambiarme**

R**- ok, yo también** –lo miraba adentrarse en el baño-

Caminaba con paso firme, pero se sentía nerviosa como le iba a decir a quinn que no podrían salir, ni verlas juntas y mucho menos tener muestras de cariño, eso la hizo deberse en la puerta de su habitación, prefirió dejar esa conversación con quinn para otro día, lo que no se esperaba era que quinn a pesar de estar en la habitación había sido testigo de toda la conversación antes y después de que se fuera el representante de rachel.

R-abría la puerta y su rostro solo expreso sorpresa- **wow…! Quinn te vez hermosa**

Q- **gracias,** -sonreía- **lástima que no pueda decir eso de ti, -**gesto de disgusto-** te vez algo fachosa**

R- **hey, soy tu novia, no puedes decirme cosas así**

Q- **a no** –acercándose a la morena-

R**- no, debes decirme cosas como te vez linda con todo lo que te pongas o eres muy inteligente y muy hermosa **–miraba a quinn acercarse-

Q- levantando su Cega ante el comentario de rachel- **amor…** -acercándose a su cuerpo**- eres muy vanidosa, creída y te sigues viendo fachosa** –con voz dulce-

R**- que…!** –Sorprendida por el comentario de la rubia-

Q- esbozaba una sonrisa había causado la impresión que quería- **pero esas cosas son las que me encantan de ti **–colocando las manos en la cintura de la morena**- y por supuesto que eres inteligente y hermosa, eres lo más perfecto que he conocido e incluso tus defectos son perfectos para mí** –le daba un beso solo duro unos segundos pero lo suficiente para lograr una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena- **y te vez linda con todo lo que te pongas, pero lo cierto es que me gusta más cuando no traes ropa.**

R-ruborizada por el último comentario**- te amo quinn** –volviéndose a hundir en un beso más largo y profundo- **y si sigues no saldremos de aquí porque ahora mismo me dan ganas de quitarte ese vestido**

Q- **entonces hazlo** –le guiñaba-

R- **te gusta torturarme verdad**

Q-**que puedo decir, tengo mis encantos**

R- **vaya y la vanidosa y creída soy yo**

Q- se dejo escuchar una sonrisa- **bueno vístete amor, no querrás perderte un entrega de premios**

Rachel había comenzado a vestirse mientras quinn seguía retocándose el maquillaje, la rubia se había percatado de la actitud de su novia la conocía y sabia que algo la estaba preocupando, lo había notado en el constante afán de la morena de olvidar donde dejaba alguna cosa y terminaba por preguntarle a la rubia.

R- **amor has visto donde deje el bolso** –alzaba la almohada-

Q- **está aquí amor** –señalaba el tocador-

R- **dios no sé donde tengo la cabeza** –se acercaba al tocador donde permanecía la rubia y su bolso-

Q-**te sucede algo rach**

R- **no…! –**con voz dudosa- **nada**

Q- **te conozco rach, dime que te sucede**

R- miraba esos ojos verdes, que termino por tomar una gran bocada de aire y hablar- **es sobre lo de Edward**** no dejo de pensar en lo que dijo**

Q-** y que es lo que te preocupa**

R- miraba a quinn- **es… **- tomaba asiento en la cama-

Q- **dime rachel… **-se levantaba y caminaba a la cama para tomar asiento-

R**- brody y yo, habíamos acordado de terminar nuestro noviazgo cuando comenzara la segunda temporada** –miraba a quinn pero no mostraba ningún gesto así que decidió continuar**- y me ha dicho que para eso debemos ocultar lo nuestro**

Q- escuchaba atenta, ella había sido testigo de la conversación y notaba la dificultad de rachel para platicárselo- **está bien rachel, lo mantendremos oculto**

R- sorprendida- **pero…**

Q- **rachel yo te amo y tú misma lo has dicho solo será hasta que comience la segunda temporada**

R- **pero eso será en 5 meses**

Q-sorprendida por la fecha se quedaba pensativa-

R- **quinn, si tu no estás de acuerd…-**interrumpía-

Q- **lo haremos rachel, solo será por unos meses** –abrazándola-

R- **te amo quinn**

Q- **yo también te amo rach.**.- desasiendo del abrazo- **ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde** –salía de la habitación-

R-** si ahora voy**

Quinn y rachel ya se encontraba en la sala esperando a que salieran sus amigos que parecían tardar las horas en arreglarse, después de unos minuto alguien hacia su aparición pero no era alguien que le agradara a la rubia.

R- **brody que guapo te vez**

B-**gracias, ustedes también se ven muy bellas**

Q- solo se limito a sonreírle no le apetecía mantener una conversación con el después del enfrentamiento que habían tenido en el cumpleaños de britt-

B- **por cierto que has decidido rachel**

R- **sobre que** –confundida-

B**- sobre lo que ha dicho Edward de llegar juntos a la alfombra**

R- **oh es cierto,** -miraba a quinn**- pero… creo que voy con** –interrumpida-

Q**- ve con el rach, aun son novios frente a la prensa** –tomando el bolso de rachel que se encontraba en la mesa- **se vería muy extraño si llegan separados** –le entregaba el bolso- **yo te veré dentro**

R- **estás segura quinn**- la miraba extrañada mientras se acomodaba el bolso-

Q- **si rachel **– le sonreía- **ahora váyanse, yo espero a kurt y santana porque creo que todavía van a tardar mucho-**

R- **está bien** –veía a brody abrir la puerta- **te amo quinn**- le entregaba un beso con un sabor a amor pero con algo de amargura-

B- **vamos rachel la limosina ya** **llego** –veía a rachel salir para después mandarle un guiño a la rubia- **adiós quinn**- la miraba con una sonrisa y cerraba la puerta-

Q- **Idiota…!** –Susurro-

K- aparecía en la sala- **como me has dicho** –con cara de molestia-

Q- **no kurt** –sonreía- **no ha sido a ti**

K-** oh vaya**- se acerca**- y entonces a quien le has dicho así**

S- aparecía en la sala acomodándose el cabello- **bueno ya nos vamos, no quiero esperar más vamos a llegar tarde… **

Q y K- se miraron con un gesto de molestia por el comentario de santana

S- **y la enana donde está, no me digas que aun se esta arreglando porque la saco arrastras**-

Q- **ya se fue**

S- **como** –confundida- **no se suponía que irían juntas**

Q- incomoda por la pregunta y las miradas de kurt y santana- **pues no, se ha ido con brody**

K- ¿**con brody?**

Q**- si, por lo de la prensa y como aun creen que son novio**

K- se había fijado en la incomodidad de quinn**- ha vaya.** –Tomaba su abrigo- **deberíamos ir saliendo, ya lo dijo santana no hay que llegar tarde**

S- sabía que no era el momento de cuestionar a la rubia- **entonces vámonos no quiero que la prensa se pierda de este vestido-**

Q- agradecía que no la hubieran cuestionado y tomando su abrigo para después abrir la puerta-

S- **oh dios he olvidado el móvil, que tal si veo emma watson voy a necesitar una foto de ese cuerpo que tiene** –corría en dirección a su habitación-

K- **no es posible**,-mirando a quinn- **solo espero que no encuentra a emma watson o la chica tendrá que ir a terapia después de conocer a santana**

S- **te escuchado muñeca de porcelana** –llegando frente a kurt**- y esa mujer va desea volverme a ver cuando me conozca**

K- **si claro para meterte a prisión** – reía-

S- **que has dicho…**

Q- la rubia que se había aguantado la risa- **basta no empiecen, ahora por su culpa ya vamos tarde-**

_Final Flashback_

K- **santana cállate ya**

S- **me has callado porcelana**

K-con miedo en su rostro- **ya comenzó la categoría de rachel**

S- **ya me las pagaras**

Q- **por dios ya guarden silencio los dos**

Conductor 1- **en la categoría de mejor actriz en comedia**

Conductor 2**- los nominados son Kaley Cuoco, Rachel Berry, Emma Stone y Miranda Cosgrove**

K- **me voy a desmayar, **

S- **amigo del nomo tenias que ser **–con un gesto de desagrado-** igual de dramático**

K- **no me molestes santana**

S- **pues deja de hablar, es torturante escuchar tu voz chillona**

Q- **por favor, ya cállense**

K- **vez lo que provocas**

S- **yo…** -lo miraba desafiante- **ahora si vas a conocer a santana lopez**

Q- -en un grito que hizo voltear a los que se encontraban a su alrededor de su mesa- **ya basta…!** –Bajando el tono de su voz**- ya van anunciar al ganador**

Condutor 1**- el ganador en la categoría de mejor actriz en comedia es….**


	24. Chapter 24

**VIDEO LLAMADA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella noche del 17 de marzo rachel berry ganaría su primer premio como mejor actriz en comedia, y días después tendría a toda la prensa queriendo saber de su vida actual, de lo que le gustaba y lo que le desagradaba, sus redes sociales subirían junto con su fama, los programas de espectáculos daban notas sobre ella y su relación a la cual seguían etiquetando como la pareja del año y gracias a su representante en cuestión de una semana había recibido propuestas una de ellas era para volver a ser la imagen de candies entre otras marcas, también aquel hombre que siempre solía vestir un traje, se había encarado de manejar los horarios de la morena para la grabación de su nuevo disco, rachel berry estaba consiguiendo lo que siempre había soñado la fama.

S-abriendo la puerta, mostrando un gesto de molestia- **no puede ser posible ya no se puede ni salir a comprar papel higiénico sin que te tomen fotos, que caragos buscan**, -dejando las bolsa en la mesa- mañana **será la nota "rachel berry usa marca ****rupaul**** para ir a or…"**

R-**santana…!** - sacando las cosas de las bolsas- **te estás volviendo una dramática** –con una sonrisa burlona-

S- **¿que?** –Con la bolsa en su mano- **es lo que consigo por pasar todo el maldito día con ****Karosfky y contigo.**

K- iba entrando a la cocina y al escuchar el apodo con el que santana solía refería a él prefirió dar unos pasos atrás para no ser testigo del mal humor de santana, pero su huida fallo al ser visto por la morena-

R-**kurt te has levantado, que bien**- le sonreía-

S- girándose**- pero si mira el bello durmiente ya se levanto**, - con una lata de chicharos, que se encargo de entregársela en las manos- **anda acomoda todo**

K-no sé que lo fue un impulso, quizá la molestia por la orden o tal vez el que se durmiera altas horas de la madrugada el motivo su novio adam, no supo que lo llevo a realizar aquella corta pregunta, pero lo hizo- **¿Por qué yo?**

S- solo tres palabras bastaron para detener su caminar y volver su vista a kurt- **¿Por qué tu?-**con el tono y mirada que conocían perfectamente y que solo indicaba una cosa furia- **porque ese nomo me ha levantado a las 7 un domingo, porque la tonta del súper se ha equivocado y nos ha cobrado lo doble cosa que no iba a permitir, porque parece que esos estúpidos periodistas no descansan y nos han seguido todo el camino y porque se me da la gana que las acomodes tu ¿algún problema?**

K-silencio, solo asistió, conocía a su amiga y si tenía ese carácter no iba a llevarle la contraria o saldría lastimado, solo la miro salir de la cocina-

R-en forma de susurro le decía a kurt- **si sabría que tendría ese humor no la hubiera levantado para ir al súper**

K- tomando las cosas de la bolsa- si **bueno, será mejor no molestarl….** –no término de hablar y es que un grito no se lo permitió-

K- **oh no..-**mirando a rachel-

R- **otra vez**- cerrando los ojos

Fueron varios insultos lo que se escucharon, para después comenzar a escucharse algunos golpes de cosas que caían al suelo y después de 10 min o tal vez mas, en los que kurt y rachel terminaron de acomodar las cosas del súper y comenzaban a preparar la comida, después de varias semanas conviviendo con brody se habían acostumbrado aquellas discusiones matutinas y sabían que si deseaban salir ilesos, debían actuar como si no pasara nada, ya que las veces que habían querido intervenir habían salido con un par de golpes.

B-adentraba en la cocina- **me voy**

R-**adiós brody**- lo miraba salir-

K- **y de nuevo lopez gana**

R- **apoco lo dudabas**

K**- no, solo espero que no hayan roto mucho**

R- **al menos esto le abra quitado el mal humor a santana**

K-sonreía y continuaba cortando las verduras- **ya hablaste con quinn**

R**- no, hace dos días que no hablamos, solo me manda mensajes y cuando hablamos por telefono solo son conversaciones rápidas** –voz triste-

K- **tal vez tenga mucho trabajo con el estreno**

R- **si es lo que siempre me dice, que no tiene tiempo por los ensayos, pero siento que es un pretexto**

K- **porque crees eso**

R- **no lo sé,-**pensativa-** solo siento que me evita**

S- **Eres lenta Manhands** –sentándose en la mesa- **es obvio que está molesta**

R- **¿molesta? ¿Por qué?**

S- **Si que eres lenta…!** –se Levantaba para servirse un vaso de jugo de naranja- **y que hicimos de comer**

K- **¿hicimos?** –Con voz molesta- **si solo rach y yo lo hemos preparado mientras tú destruías el baño con brody**

S- **¿yo?, ha sido esa imitación de ken**

**K- solo espero que ahora si pagues lo que has roto**

**S**- risa sarcastica-** yo no voy a pagar nada, porque yo no he roto nada, ha sido ese ken operado con su torpeza**

R- **abra un día en que ustedes dos no peleen**

S y K- se miraron y contestaron a unisón- **NO**

Rachel mostraba en su rostro un gesto de cansancio por la actitud de sus dos amigos después solo se centro en pensar en el comentario de santana tardo varios minutos pero no encontraba razón por la que la rubia estuviera molesta con ella, en los premios habían pasado poco tiempo por el motivo de la prensa, pero al otro día de los premios todo parecía ir bien habían pasado las últimas horas juntas hasta que tuvo que acompañarla a su vuelo, y en los 3 días siguientes habían mantenido conversación por teléfono e incluso video llamadas que duraban hasta la madrugada no entendía porque se había vuelto distante en esos últimos días, sin encontrar una razón quiso retomar la conversación con santana con suerte y le diría el motivo.

R-**santana..!** –La miraba en la mesa leyendo una revista-

S- **se lo que piensas nomo y no** –seguía con la lectura-

R- **santana.._!-** logro llamar su atención- **¿porque quinn está molesta?**

S- **si no sabes tú, como pretendes que lo sepa yo** –después de terminar de hablar volvió a leer su revista-

R- desesperada por la actitud de su amiga, se acerco y colocando las manos en la revista- **no lo sé..!**- con voz entrecortada**- dime por favor**

S**- ahora te preocupa, porque no dejas de pensar en ti y te pones en su lugar** –tomado su revista- **ya no se puede leer aquí, me voy** –salía de la cocina-

K- había sido testigo de la conversación pero había preferido mantenerse al margen ahora se acercaba a rachel**- no le hagas caso, ya vez no ha sido su día**

R-**no kurt, santana tiene razón**

K- extrañado por la respuesta de rachel-

R- **me la he pasado hablando de mí, que no la he escuchado**

K- **puedes explicarme, porque no entiendo nada..**

_Flashback_

Video llamada jueves 20 de marzo

R- **hola amor**

Q**- rach, te vez hermosa**

R-**tu igual**

Q- **si, pero no tanto como tu**

R**- basta quinn, no empieces**

Q- **porque no**,-mostraba una sonrisa- **yo se que te gusta que te dijo que tienes unos ojos que hipnotizan, unos labios que deseo besar ahora mismo y tu cuerpo… vaya… como quiero tener ese cuerpo… y me encanta como te sonrojas cuando te dicen algo pecaminoso… **-solo observo la sonrisa de rachel atreves del monitor- **aparte… no te he platicado, anoche soñé contigo, estábamos en una cabaña a lado del lago Silver Lake, era de noche la luna brillaba como nunca la había visto antes y entonces tú estabas ahí de pie completamente desnuda…**

R- **Quinn…**

Q- carcajada fue lo único que se escucho**- vez, te has sonrojado**

R-mostraba un gesto de molestia que no era muy creíble por la ligera sonrisa que no podía disimular- **para eso me he conectado, para escuchar tus relatos de como tú y yo tenemos sexo en tus sueños**

Q- seguía riéndose- **rach**

R- **que…!**

Q-** yo** **nunca dije que tuvimos sexo, de hecho solo nadábamos bajo la luna**

R-de nuevo sintió el ardor en sus mejillas- **quinn, deja de reírte o me desconecto**

Q- **no lo haces**

R- **quieres ver**

Q- **está bien rach… ya… no, dijo más de nuestra noche en el lago**

R- **más te vale**, -cambio su gesto por una incontrolable emoción - **debo contarte algo**

Q- **pues dímelo rach**

R- **es sobre un contrato**

Q–de nuevo una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro **- y ahora de que rach, otro comercial, un capítulo de la serie, otro dueto para tu disco, dime mi amor**

R- **es para una película**- emocionada-

Q-sorprendida- **enserio rach** –con una sonrisa- **eso es increíble**

R- **si,** -comenzaba hacer señas con las manos de emoción- **y en la película voy a salir junto con ashton kutche estoy muy emocionada**

Q-**tendré que hablar con ese ashton kutche y aclararle un par de cosas**

R-extrañada por el comentario- **que cosas**

Q- **que tienes novia, que los besos deben de ser sencillo y nada de andar tocando de mas**

R-sonreía por el comentario- **eso es muy pronto amor, aun no sé si seremos pareja en el trama **

Q- **bueno, ya hablaremos de eso, ahora solo estoy feliz porque soy novia de la mejor actriz de Hollywood**

R- **bueno aun no soy la mejor, pero es un buen comienzo**

Q – **ya veras rach, llegaras a ser la mejor, estarás nominada en los oscars**

R- la rubia siempre la hacía sentir especial y única- **te amo quinn**

Q**- y yo ti te amo mas**, -con una sonrisa- **yo también te tengo una sorpresa**

R- **si** –emocionada- **vamos dime**

Q- **espera **

R- veía a quinn levantarse de la silla y caminar en dirección a la cama- **que es quinn**

Q- **ya lo veras** –se aceraba a la pantalla- **¿tienes escáner?**

R- **si**

Q- **y esta encendido**

R- **si** –con un gesto de duda-

Q- **ya esta**

R- **que es quinn**

Q- **espera a que te llegue**

R-escuchaba el pequeño tono del escáner que indicaba que ya se había terminado de imprimir- **boletos para melancholia en el teatro "Orpheum Theatre" el 31 de marzo**

Q- **si,** -emocionada- **son 3 boletos, quiero que vengas al estreno junto con kurt y santana**

R-**por supuesto que iré amor, no me lo pierdo por nada**

Q- **sabía que dirías que si**

R-**por supuesto, pero**

Q-preocupada- **pero que rach…**

R- **son tres boletos,**

Q**- si, ya te dije para kurt, santana y tú**

R- **y nuestros amigos como britt, mercedes, sam **

Q**- también** **les he mandado pero ellos solo pueden una semana después del estreno**

R-**vaya, no podre verlos entonces**

Q- **no** –tristeza-

R- **bueno será después**

Q- **rachel**

R- tal vez no tenía a un lado a su lady pero podía notar los nervios en la rubia-** si**

Q- **después de la obra han preparado un reunión con el elenco.., meee.. gustaría … no se… si quieres- bueno… yo.. quería..que fueras conmigo** –nerviosa-

R-con una sonrisa- **por supuesto quinn nada me encantaría más que acompañarte**

_Final del flashback_

_K_-**como sigo sin entender**

R- **es obvio kurt**

K-con la cara de confusión-

R- **la prensa se ha enterado de que iría a la obra **

K**-¿y?**

R- **que han concluido que iría con brody **

K- **ya caigo en razón** –como si lo entendiera

R- **entonces la última vez que hable con quinn, se lo informe, pero parecía no haberle tomado importancia**

_Flashback_

R**- amor solo debo ir con el**

Q**- si claro, te entiendo**

R**- gracias**

Q - sonaba triste**- ¿entonces que se supone que hay que hacer?**

R**- iré con brody a la obra solo para que nos vean llegar y salir juntos, después te alcanzo en la reunión**

Q- **está bien amor**

R- **quinn se que es extraño…..**

Q- interrumpía**- está bien rachel** –con una sonrisa forzada- **solo que es incomodo que tenga que esperarme a que nadie nos vea **

R- **lo se quinn**, **solo es un tiempo después gritare que soy tu novia y que te amo**

Q- **no es eso rach, es….**

R-**lady,** - su mirada triste - **amor solo son unos meses después termino con todo te lo prometo**

Q**- eso espero rach..**

R- **lo hare** –sonreía- **te amo quinn**

Q- **yo también amor, debo irme mañana tengo ensayo temprano**

R**- si, buenas noches** –mandándole un beso-

Q- **descansa** –y se desconectaba-

_Final del flashback_

K- **entonces tú crees que se ha molestado porque llevaras a brody**

R- **no encuentro otra razón**

K-**no lo se, quinn siempre se ha caracterizado por mostrar quien le cae mal, si le molestara que fueras con brody te lo diría**

R**- tu crees que hay algo mas**

K- **tal vez todo esto de las relaciones publicas** ….

R- **no creo, lo hablamos antes de que se fuera y estuvo de acuerdo**

K- pensativo-

R-**YA SE…!** -gritaba-

K- **dios me has dado un susto, pudiste provocarme un paro respiratorio** –tocándose el pecho-

R- **santana tiene razón eres un dramático**

K-** mira quien lo dice la reina del drama**- con el seño fruncido-**me vas a decir que es lo que sabes**

R-**no sé** **nada, por eso tengo un plan**

K- **oh no…!** –Asustado- **todo menos un plan-**

R- miraba con gesto de confusión que su amigo supo descifrar rápidamente-

K**- siempre** **que tienes un plan, debo de salir involucrado**

R- me ayudaras-

K-**NO**

R- **por favor**

K- **ya dije que no**

R**- yo arreglare el desastre que dejen las peleas de brody y santana por una semana**

K- **tentador pero no**

R- **quince días**

K- **está bien, me has convencido** -se levantaba y se dirigía a un rincón de la cocina-

R- lo seguía y le daba un abrazo- **gracias**

K- tomaba la escoba que solían dejar en el rinco- **anda comienza desde hoy**

R- **¿hoy?** – Hizo cara de pucheros- **y si comienzo desde mañana**

K- **no te ayudo..!-** con voz amenazante

R- **ok, todo por saber que tiene mi lady**

*Gracias por sus comentarios, siguiente capítulo el miércoles


	25. Chapter 25

¿Por qué?

El Time Square Ball Drop de la gran manzana marcaba las 4:15 am de aquel 29 de marzo, y rachel se encontraba recapitulando las veces que había hablado con quinn, su preocupación en esos últimos cinco días iba en aumento ya que no existía una sola conversación con la rubia que hubiese perdurado más de 10 minutos, miles de preguntas rondaban por su mente, ¿seguiría molesta?, ¿de verdad estaría trabajando?, no abra señal?, ¿sus ensayos serán más largos?, ¿tal vez solo está cansada? ¿y si yo soy la que exagero la situación?, lo único que esperaba era que su plan resultara y para eso debía levantarse de su cama si deseaba que todo resultara perfecto.

1:15 pm 29 de marzo

R- un sonido proveniente de su celular le interrumpía la sensación de bienestar y descanso que hacía varias horas se habían instalado en ella y con algo de dificultad respondía el celular- **bueno..!**

K- **rach, ¿ya has llegado?**

R- **si kurt, ahora mismo estaba descansando**

K- **y porque no me has hablado, yo estoy aquí preocupado porque se supone que hace varias horas debiste de haberme llamado y tu..-**interrumpido por la morena-

R-**estoy bien kurt, me he quedado dormida eso es todo**

K- **ok, por cierto ya hable con mi padre y lo ha conseguido, aunque debo mencionar que no ha sido nada fácil**

R- **Bien..!- **se levanto de la cama- **gracias kurt**

K-**si bueno tendrás que limpiar los desastres de santana que parece que hoy amaneció con un pésimo humor**

R- un sonido diferente provenía de su celular- **espera kurt es quinn me está llamando debo colgar y gracias**

K- **adiós y disfrútalo rach**

R-vasto solo presionar 2 teclas y ahora quien se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono era la rubia- **my lady, no tienes idea de cómo te extraño tu voz**

Q-**yo también rach**

R- **¿qué paso amor?**

Q- **solo llamaba para decirte que ya he conseguido el boleto de brody **

R-desilusión eso reflejo su voz y su rostro, de nuevo la rubia tenía una comportamiento frio- **gracias quinn, se lo había pedido a Edward pero…**

Q**- rach, después hablábamos amor** –un tono serio, tal vez, solo por querer evitar el tema del representante- **va comenzar el ensayo**

R-una tristeza eso refregaba- **está bien** –un sensación que debía olvidar si quería atarse a la forma que había planeado para saber que le sucedía a la rubia**- ¿quinn a qué hora termina tu ensayo? **

Q-**no se** –con un tono de extrañes- **supongo que a las 6, tal vez antes, tal vez después, ¿Por qué?**

R- **solo quería saber, te dejo ensayar**

Q- **ok, rach**

R- **quinn..!**

Q- **¿qué sucede?**

R- **te amo**

Q- **yo también te amo rach**

–tono de llamada terminada-

_Los ángeles 29 de marzo 2 pm_

Lars(director)- **chicos necesito hablar con ustedes**

Todo el elenco y el equipo se reunían en el centro del enorme Orpheum Theatre uno de los más visitados y donde solo se presentaban obras del nivel de aquel teatro.

Lars- **como saben el estreno es en 2 día y hoy es nuestro último ensayo antes de la apertura, se que cada uno de los que está aquí son capaces porque lo han demostrado durante estos 3 meses y sé que cuando este telón suba ustedes harán brillar este teatro.**

Murmullos se dejaron escuchar

Lars- después de esperar unos segundos retomo su discurso- **sé que muchos de ustedes están nerviosos, yo estoy nervioso, pero ya no hay marcha atrás y ahora es cuando deben de mostrar más fuerza para seguir, porque una vez que suba ese telón no abra quejas, ni lagrimas, ni dolor, solo abra esfuerzo, ESFUERZO para que esta obra siga por meses e incluso años en la cartelera, es lo que queremos ¿cierto….?**

Todos comenzaron a gritar en afirmación

Lars- **entonces no se diga** mas -bajando del escenario- **Todos a sus posiciones, este será el último ensayo antes de comenzar la obra, así que vamos con todas las ganas**

Todos se acomodaron en sus posiciones y dieron comienzo al último ensayo antes de la primera presentación en el orpheum theatre, fueron varias horas en las que quinn daba vida al personaje de claire hasta que el reloj marco las 5:40 pm, cuando daban por finalizado el ensayo y el director les recordaba la hora en la que debían llegar el día del estreno.

Ian-**quinn..!** –con un grito y corriendo a donde se encontraba la rubia-

Q- giraba bruscamente por el susto**- ian, ¿qué paso?** –con voz preocupada-

Ian- **nada,** -con algo de torpeza en sus palabras- **¿solo quería saber.. que.. va..s hacer hoy?**

Q- **nada, prepararme un café y descansar**

Ian- **perfecto..!-** susurro- **¿te invito a cenar?**

Q**-¿ahora?**

Ian**- si, bueno** –con la misma torpeza en su voz- **digo después de cambiarnos, no se podemos ir a cenar, solo cenar –**se colocaba una mano en el pecho- **lo prometo cenamos y te llevo a tu casa, ¿Qué dices?**

Q- lo dudo un par de minutos pero habían sido tantas veces en las que se había negado a cenar con él, que una carga de conciencia se instalo en ella llevándola aceptar- **claro ian, ha sido muy agotador el ensayo**

Ian- **bueno entonces me voy a cambiar y voy a tu camerino**

Q- **si, 0k.** **no tardes o me puedo arrepentir**–En tono de broma-

Ian- **no lo hare** –tomando su mano de la rubia depositaba un beso sobre esta- **estaría loco si dejo pasar esta oportunidad**

Q- extrañada por la actitud de su compañero de reparto-**solo será un cena de amigos, tu sabes que yo tengo nov…**

Ian**- si lo sé,** -tomando camino por el pasillo que lo llevaría a su camerino pero sin perder de vista a la rubia- **pero siempre puedes cambiar de opinión** –le guiñaba-

Q- **cuid…** -no termino, ya era demasiado tarde ian había tropezado con uno de los equipos del teatro-

Ian- no cayó al suelo gracias a él gran muro que le sirvió como apoyo- **estoy bien…!** –Sonreía- **aun puedo cenar**

Q- Una carcajada fue lo único que emitió debido a la actitud de su compañero que comenzaba a considerar su confidente y amigo- **ok..!**

En el interior del camerino quinn se encontraba guardando las ultimas cosas en su bolso cuando escucho tres golpes sobre la puerta, solo era la única persona que en cuestión de 10 min estaba de pie frente a su puerta

Q- **vaya eres rápido** –fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta-

Ian- **si bueno** –sonrojado-** hay que ser puntual cuando se va a cenar con una chica tan linda y especial como tu**

Q- **y veo que vienes en modo romántico**

Ian- **exacto señorita**-extendiéndole la mano- **así que hágame el favor de acompañarme**

Q- con una sonrisa en su rostro le tomo la mano y en solo segundo su compañero la acomodo en su brazo- **que caballeroso**

Ian- **y dígame hermosa dama, ¿a donde desea ir a cenar?**- en tono de broma-

Q- **porque no me recomienda un lugar caballero**-siguiendo el juego-

Ian- **que le parece una exquisita hamburguesa**

Q-una sonrisa- **no suena mal, me han dicho que es un mangar en esta ciudad**

Ian- **pues permítame confirmarlo, es uno de los platillos mas comidos por la gente de aquí** –llegaban a el estacionamiento del teatro-

Q-** entonces no tardemos más y vamos**

Ian- **permítame bella dama** –abría la puerta de su auto-

Q- **gracias caballero **

Ian- cerraba la puerta para dirigirse a la parte del conductor-

Durante el trayecto y la cena mantuvo una sonrisa que con el tiempo se convirtieron en carcajadas y aquello que solo debía de ser una cena se extendió por un paseo por la ciudad.

Ian- **no te rías quinn**

Q- **no puedo**,-con su mano aun sosteniendo el brazo de brody y mientras caminaban por las calles de los angeles-

Ian- **y eso que aun no te he dicho lo peor**

Q- **como aun hay más**

IAn- **si, después de caer en la fuente repleta de agua sucia con la productora del programa**

Q- de nuevo soltaba una carcajada al mirar el rostro del chico he imaginarlo-

Ian- **bueno después de eso, ella quiso levantarse y bueno yo no me había dado cuenta de que mi mano aun sostenía su vestido y con la fuerza que hizo** –miraba a quinn que comenzaba con un nuevo ataque de risa- **… se quedo en ropa interior**

Q- **oh dios **–solo una gran carcajada- ¿**y con toda la gente mirándolo?**

Ian- **bueno era inevitable que no la miraran si estaba gritando como una loca** –imitando a la productora – **"depravado suéltame, Ayuda me quiere violar, degenerado"** **he infinidades de cosas que salían de su boca, nunca me había dirigido una mujer tantas palabras hasta ese día**

Q-** jajaja** –risas, carcajadas y un estado de alegría y bienestar era lo que producía cuando se encontraba rodeada de aquel compañero de rodaje- ¿**y conseguiste el papel?**

Ian- **como después de eso, lo único que conseguí fue un moretón que me duro unos 4 meses**

Q-había sentido una pequeña vibración que provenía de su bolso he introdujo la mano y sin ver el remitente apago el celular-

Ian- **después de unos meses volví a encontrarla en una comida, entonces me acerque a ella para disculparme y no vas a creer lo que hizo**

Q**- ¿que hizo?**- mostrando completo interés en lo que decía su amigo-

Ian- **se puso a gritar que quería violarla, llamaron a seguridad y me sacaron sin dar una explicación**

Q- de nuevo se mostro otra risa-

Después de varios relatos, algunas botanas y un par de bebidas que decidieron comprar en el trayecto, después de 4 horas la rubia llegaba a la puerta de su hogar envuelta en risas

Q- **para ian, no he parado de reírme en toda la noche, ya me duele el estomago y creo que ya no puedo mover parte de mi rostro incluso ya no la siento** –se tocaba la cara con las manos-

Ian**- eso no lo ha provocado mis anécdotas más bien las copas que te has bebido**-

Q- buscando las llaves en su bolso- **vengo perfectamente consciente de todo**

Ian- **a si entonces te voy a contar cuando hice mi audición para ****Frankenstein**

Q- abriendo la puerta- **no más relatos ..! ya no, que acaso me quieres matar de la risa**

Ian- al ver que quinn iba a tropezar con un pequeño buro la tomo de la cintura**- cuidado o terminaras matándote de un golpe y entonces la señora en ropa interior no será lo único que contare**

Q- se retiraba de los brazos de ian y le daba un pequeño empujón en señal de broma- **basta ian..! No puede ser que seas tan cabeza dura… **

Una pequeña voz interrumpió la velada

R-**quinn…!-** su rostro mostraba confusión había sido testigo de todo en los últimos minutos

Q-sorprendida y con el rostro serio- **¿rach? ¿Qu..ee ha..ce..s aquí?**

R- **venia a hablar contigo,-**dirigiendo una mirada a ian- **pero veo que estas ocupada**

Q- **no es lo que crees** –se acerco a ella dándole a entender que sabía lo que pensaba y que estaba equivocada

R- **y que sabes tú de lo creo** –unos ojos cristalinos-

Q-la inundo por completo una culpa- **el es ian, mi compañero en la obra de teatro**

Ian- le ofreció la mano**- mucho gusto**

R- solo se limito a mirar la mano del chico y después dirigir su vista a quinn- **¿podemos hablar?**

Ian- extrañado por la grosería de rachel- **creo que yo me voy**, -mirando a quinn- **nos vemos el domingo** –después mirando a la morena- **hasta luego** –salió cerrando la puerta y dejando un completo silencio

R- después d min en silencio, el coraje, celos o algún impulso la hizo hablar- **así que es por eso que no me respondes y tienes tantos ensayos, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por brody?**

Q**- ¿brody? Que tiene que ver el en esto**

R- **todo, ahora entiendo porque no me respondes no era mas sencillo decirme que estabas saliendo con alguien que no tiene que fingir y con el cual la pasas muy bien**

Q- **rach, no digas cosas que no son**

R- **¿no son? entonces explícame que ha sido todo ese numerito acaso te e interrumpido tu noche de sexo**

Q- **basta rachel,**

R- **que tonta he sido, yo intentando de encontrar alguna respuesta de porque no me has hablado o porque has estado actuando tan diferente y ahora veo él porque**

Q- tomando un poco de calma**- rachel si he salido con el solo ha sido para distraerme**

R- **distráete ¿Cómo quinn? Besándose en la puerta de tu casa**

Q- **no me bese con el**

R- **no, porque lo he interrumpido**

Q-sintió que perdía la calma y acercándose a rach- **vamos hablar**

R- **no quiero, solo vine para hacerte una pregunta y ya tengo la respuesta** –tomando su abrigo que estaba en el mismo buro con el que quinn había tropezado**- ahora me marcho**

Q- sintió un impulso por quererla detener, no podía permitir que se fuera así y en ese momento solo encontró una solución entregarle un beso, algo forzado incluso pudo sentir el dolor y el sabor algo salado-

R- **no quinn** –susurro al retirarse de los labios de la rubia y con algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas-

Q- no hizo caso a la negación y le volvió a propinar otro beso el cual fue sin tanto forcejeó y después de que pudo notar un poco de tranquilidad en la morena, se alejo- **por favor rach, vamos hablar**

R- **solo respóndeme una pregunta**

Q- **las que sean rachel, pero vamos hablar**

R**-¿Por qué has estado tan fría estos últimos días? ¿Porque no tenemos video llamadas? ¿Porque nuestras llamadas duran menos de 10 min? ¿Por qué quinn?**

Q- con la mirada dolida y aun sorprendida por lo que estaba sucediendo**- porque me duele rach** –la miro y no dejo de hacerlo mientras hablaba- **me duele ver que sales con brody, me duele saber que para ti es más importante tu imagen que yo, porque me duele que por fin logro que me acompañes a una comida y no puedo llegar contigo porque debes estar enfrente de una multitud de periodistas que te van a fotografiar con brody, porque me duele saber que mientras tu estas con él, yo debo de verte a** **unos metros y si me miras o me diriges la palabra deben de ser con cautela y sin levantar sospechas, porque me duele ver los encabezados de la pareja del año, porque no quiero cansarme sin antes intentarlo, porque yo dije que estaría contigo hasta al final y solo han pasado unas semanas y no he sido capaz de aguantar porque tengo miedo de perderte por eso rach **–recorrían por sus mejillas varias lagrimas-

R- se quedo en completo silencio asimilando cada palabr–**creo que debo irme**

Q- **no rach, por favor vamos hablar, lo de ian no ha sido nada, solo hemos salido a cenar y a caminar** –tomando las manos de la morena- **vamos hablar rach**

R- **ahora no quinn**, -limpiando las lagrimas de la rubia**- no sé qué decir, hablemos el domingo**

Q-** rach…**

R- **por favor quinn**, -mirándola con suplicio- **hablamos el domingo **

Q- **está bien**- mirándola-**solo una cosa has venido por…**

R- la interrumpió-**por trabajo y quise pasar antes de irme**

Q-**te vas ya**

R-**sí, mi vuelo sale en unas horas**

Q-**te llevo, ya es tarde**

R- **el taxi esta abajo, ya me espera**

Q-**puedo acompañarte**

R**- así está bien quinn, hablamos el domingo**-abrió la puerta-

Q**-ok…-** a unos centímetros de la morena**- rach te amo**

R-mirando a quinn para después entregarle un delicado beso en los labios- **yo también te amo lady**

Sin más palabras y con un plan que ni siquiera pudo llevarse a cabo se retiro la morena en un mar de dudas, dejando a una rubia desconcertada y triste.

Dejen sus comentarios. XoxO


	26. Chapter 26

Melancholia

.

.

.

Llego el momento del estreno, se anunciaba la última llamada que daba comienzo a la obra musical, las luces se apagaron en todo el teatro, el telón se abrió y las luces que emergían del escenario dejaban una clara vista de lo bien formada que estaba la escenografía un par de mesas arregladas, los adornos y las flores representaban el festejo de una boda, la primera en ingresar en escena fue (Kristen Dunst ) justine con un bello vestido blanco y del brazo de su marido, estableciendo un ambiente de alegría por la recién boda a un costado su madre con un gesto de molestia y los invitados comenzaban a ingresar en escena tomando su posición en sus respectivos asientos, es entonces cuando (quinn) claire entra en escena y donde las primeras líneas van dirigidas a su hermana justine en esta escena ella debe representar una molestia por lo tarde que han llegado los novios, es entonces cuando inconscientemente o conscientemente desvía su mirada a el lugar, aquellas silla que ella misma había desinado para rach, un nudo en el estomago y una tristeza en los ojos, en aquel sitio solo esta kurt y santana, un sentimiento de tristeza se instala provocando una sensibilidad en sus ojos tal vez lagrimas, lo cierto es que en ese momento debía olvidarlas al igual que debía eliminar a quinn para centrarse en claire la hermana de justine esposa de John (ian) y madre de tom.

K-que hermosa se ve quinn

S- con la vista en el escenario- si, realmente se ve hermosa

K-y el chico alto con el que entro del brazo está realmente bueno

S- demasiado flaco –gesto de desagrado- pero kristen dunst oh si… ella si que es buena… tendré que decirle a quinn que me la presente, no estaría nada mal una cena

K- oh dios..! tu no cambias

S- después de unos minutos y de ver que los dos asiento que correspondían a rach y brody seguían vacios- ¿Dónde está esa enana?

K-no se, hace tiempo que debió de haber llegado

S- y la imitación malbarata de ken ¿Dónde esta?

K- bueno que acaso tengo cara de ser su nana, -una mirada desafiante- pues no lo se santana, supone que estará con rach…

S-omitiendo el ataque de kurt- no me gusta nada esto ¿Qué sabes tu?

K-nada, lo mismo que tu

S- como es posible, se vino 2 días antes del estreno y ahora no ha llegado ni ella ni el brutus de ken

K-mira, ya ah llegado brody, pregúntale

S-que..! –con voz exaltada- , ni hablar a la cara de botox no le hablo

K-entonces no me preguntes mas y déjame ver la obra a eso vine (de nuevo su mirada se dirigía al escenario)

B-tomando asiento- hola

K- hola

B-y rachel ¿Dónde está?

S-por primera vez miro a brody- no viene contigo

B-no..!, habíamos quedado de vernos en el hotel y no llego

K-como que no llego

B- pues eso, después de esperarla pregunte en recepción por la habitación de rach y me han dicho que no se ha hospedado

S- y por quinn sabemos que no se quedo a dormir en su apartamento

K- y entonces ¿Dónde está?

B-no lo se

K-ya intentaste llamarla

B-si y me dice que el móvil esta pagado

S- lo que me faltaba, que ha ese nomo le diera por hacerse la importante

K-deberíamos decirle a quinn tal vez ella sepa algo

S-no creo, en todo caso ya se debió de dar cuenta que no esta

B-solo hay que esperar, tal vez solo se le ha hecho tarde

K-con voz preocupada-eso espero-

Había pasado 1:30 min y debía comenzar la segunda parte donde la historia se centraría en el papel de claire, pero antes de comenzar debía realizar un cambio de vestuario y peinado, tenía solo cuestión de 15 min antes de comenzar, pero el profesionalismo y la agilidad de la rubia le regalarían 5 minutos de absoluta respiración, donde se hidrataría y buscaría una posición donde pudiera visualizar al publico sin ser vista y después de varios segundos la encontró, desde hay podía verse la parte lateral donde se encontraba kurt, santana y brody pero aquel lugar seguía completamente vacío, desilusión fue lo único que reconoció en ese mar de sentimientos que la agobiaban.

-un pequeño susurro el saco de su estado- ¿buscas alguien?

Q-sin perder la vista del público-sí, pero parece que no va venir –seguía observando el lugar vacio-

-quizás no le gustaba la vista desde ahi

Q-extrañada por el comentario y reconociendo la voz, miro por primera vez a la persona que le hablaba-rach

R- si, soy yo –con tono de humor-

Q-Llegaste –fundiéndose en un abrazo-

R- aun con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la rubia- no me lo perdería por nada amor

Q-¿Cómo te han dejado pasar?

R-tengo algunos amigos –con una sonrisa traviesa-

Q-rach, tenemos que hablar

R- y lo haremos, no te vas a escapar tan fácil de mí

Q- una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al igual que un brillo se instalo en sus ojos- te amo rach

R-sus manos se posaron en el rostro de quinn, lo acariciaron por varios segundos, esos ojos verdes la hipnotizaban-te amo tanto lady –sus labios estaban a unos centímetros que ya comenzaban a hundirse en un acercamiento mas intimo-

- quinn –mirando a las chicas- oh.. oh… lo siento, pero es que debes entrar en escena

Q-si –mirando a rach- no te vayas

R-no pienso hacerlo –entregándole una sonrisa miraba a su lady entrar en escena-

Habían pasado 15 min y seguía observando la perfecta actuación que quinn realizaba, en cada movimiento, palabra y lagrimas que interpretaba, veía su completa entrega, ya no existían más dudas, había pasado las últimas 36 horas o tal vez mas pensando y ahora estaba segura de que fuera cual fuera su destino quería y deseaba salir de la mano de su lady a caminar por central park, cenar en algún restaurante o simplemente besarla cuando lo quisiera.

Tanta era la admiración por la rubia que no había dejado de observarla ni un segundo con la misma sonrisa de alegría que se había impregnado en su rostro desde que la vio entrar en escena, solo hasta ese momento cuando sintió que alguien la observaba fue entonces cuando se percato de la presencia de una niña d años de ojos cafés y pelo negro.

-disculpa –con una voz dudosa- eres rachel… rachel berry

R- si, soy yo

- no lo puedo creer. -Comenzó a abrazarla- soy tu fan Me llamo Wendy

R-una sonrisa- mucho gusto Wendy

W-introducía su mano en su mochila y sacaba un celular- puedo tomarme una foto contigo

R-por supuesto –rachel se inclino hasta quedar a la posición de la niña y tomar aquella foto-

W- gracias..-guardando el celular en la mochila- he escuchado que vendrías al estreno, pero jamás pensé que te encontraría aquí

R-si bueno, la vista es mejor desde aquí

W-cierto. –Con el rostro de sorpresa- no puedo creer que este aquí contigo

R- yo tampoco puedo creer que este con una niña tan preciosa

W- he escuchado en la tele que venias con brody

R-si así era, pero al final he decidido venir sola, por eso estoy aquí

W- que bien, deberías salir más veces tu sola, pareces más feliz

R- porque dices eso

W- hace unos días estuve en new york con mi papi y bueno los encontramos a brody y a ti en un restaurante cenando y no parecías muy feliz, o al menos no tenias la sonrisa que tenias hace un momento

R- volvía a sonreír ante el comentario de la niña- si bueno, te puedo confesar algo

W-claro

R- vez esa chica de ahí la que está con el vestido azul

W- ¿Quinn?

R- -extrañada- ¿la conoces?

W-claro, algunas veces después de los ensayos jugamos

R- bueno pues ella es…-dudo si contarle a la niña, pero no fue necesario la niña hablo primero-

W- tu novia

R-la miraba aun mas extrañada- si así es ¿cómo lo sabes?

W-es obvio, tus ojos brilla, como cuando mama mira a papa –como intentando arreglar ideas en su cabeza-¿entonces tienes dos novios?

R-no, solo quinn

W- y brody, porque cuando te vi lo estabas besando

R-un poco incomoda por las preguntas- he… voy a terminar con el, para estar con quinn

W-quinn me gusta y me hace reír –una voz hacia voltear a la niña-

-¿wendy donde estas?

W-hupz, mama me está buscando-se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- me tengo que ir

R-está bien, adiós Wendy y mucho gusto

W-adiós –se levantaba de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse-

Después de ver a la niña rencontrarse con su madre volvió a su posición anterior para seguir viendo el resto de la obra, al termino todos se levantaron y aplaudieron un completo éxito, un encuentro fugas donde quinn le indico que se cambiaria y saldría en unos minuto, tiempo que se alargo y la obligo a caminar en rumbo al camerino donde la rubia ya debía de estar terminando de cambiarse.

Q-abría la puerta- aquí estas, pensé que estarías con kurt y santana

R- que..! Por supuesto que no…y aguantar sus reproches, regaños no estoy tan loca

Q- deberías aunque sea avisarles que estas aquí, hace un momento me ha llegado un mensaje de kurt preguntando donde estas

R-no te preocupes, ya les avise que voy contigo

Q-pero…-pensativa- no se suponía que debías salir con brody y después nos encontraríamos en la reunión

R-no-con voz segura- he cambiado de parecer, aparte nadie me ha visto llegar con brody

Q- pero afuera va estar la prensa y tal vez también este en la reunión

R-¿y?

Q-como que ¿y? –Sorprendida por la respuesta- no se supone que nadie debe verte conmigo hasta que termines con brody

R- si bueno –sosteniendo la mano de quinn- tal vez termine hoy con brody

Q-¿esta segura?

R- jamás estuve más segura en mi vida, -acercando su cuerpo al de su lady- te amo y si mis fans me quieren, aceptaran que tu eres mi felicidad

Q-con un Cega levantada- rach ¿a caso has estado bebiendo?

R- una carcajada y un golpe que deposito en el hombro de la rubia- tonta,–y entrelazando su mano con la de la rubia caminaban rumbo a la salida- anda vamos, no querrás llegar tarde

Como la rubia había predicho una multitud de camarógrafos esperaban que saliera el elenco de la obra Melancholia, decidieron que saldría todo el equipo junto pero ninguno de ellos hablaría hasta llegar a la reunión donde seguramente serian entrevistados por la multitud de periodistas, quinn y rachel como dos amigas que simplemente se acompañaban caminaban separadas pero al percatarse la rubia de que rachel se quedaba varios pasos atrás a causa de la conmoción que había causado su presencia, decidió regresar, tomarla de la mano y caminar con ella mientras eran invadidas por las luces que emitían las cámaras y que en ocasiones provocaban una cegues temporal, así con dificultad pudieron colarse al auto que las llevaría a la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en casa del director Lars.

R-dejando oír un suspiro- no ha ido tan mal ¿cierto? –En el jardín de la gran mansión del director-

Q- no en absoluto

R- mirando a alguien acercarse- viene alguien

Q- girando para ver quien estaba a su espalda- es Lars

L- quinn, ¿has tenido algún problema al llegar?

Q-ninguno

L- has estado increíble esta noche

Q-con una sonrisa- ha sido al gran esfuerzo que has hecho en los ensayos

L- ¿quien es esta chica que te acompaña?

Q- Lars ella es rachel

L-mucho gusto, eres más linda de lo que quinn me ha platicado

R- extrañada por el comentario de Lars, por inercia miro a quinn para después entregarle una sonrisa y un saludo-hola, mucho gusto, no sabía que quinn hablara de mi

L- no tienes idea de cuánto, no hay día que no te menciones, incluso llegue a pensar que eras una imaginación, no podía existir esa mujer perfecta que describía quinn –mirando a la rubia- ahora veo que te debo una disculpa

Q- sus mejillas habían tomado un rojo intenso y el calor la inundaba, si la rubia se sentía algo avergonzada al ser descubierta- he si…

R- vaya, me agrada saberlo

L- bueno las dejo, debo saludar a los demás –mirando a quinn- por cierto las entrevistas comienzan después de la cena

Q- está bien Lars

L-mas te vale hablar bien de mi –un carcajada- por cierto cuida a tu novia no te la vayan a robar, hay bastante cuervos por aquí

Q-miraba el gesto de sorpresa de rachel ante el comentario del director- si lo hare,

R-miraba caminar a Lars y después de ver que estaba bastante alejado de ellas, con una sola mirada cuestionaba a la rubia- ¿le has dicho?

Q- sin saber que decir y algo nerviosa- si lo siento, si te sirve de consuelo me he visto presionada

R- ¿presionada?

Q- si me amenazo con despedirme si no le decía quien era mi pareja

R- ah- sin creer las palabras de la rubia- está bien, me alegra que una de las dos no oculte nada-con un gesto de tristeza-

Q-rach…

R- está bien –colocando sus manos en la cintura de su lady- eso va cambiar –su mirada se deslizo de sus ojos a sus labios y el acercamiento comenzó a ser obligatorio-

I-a mi no me desagrada nada verlas, pero no creo que sea el lugar -recibía una mirada penetrante de rachel-

Q-ian –intentando cortar la tención que se había formado entre él y rach- que… haces

Ï- mostrándole una copa- bebiendo

Un momento de silencio demasiado incomodo para los tres

Ian- también, me he acercado porque quisiera hablar contigo rachel

Q-su rostro reflejo una completa extrañes- ¿rachel?

Ian- si bueno –mirando a la morena- si tu quieres por supuesto

R- con el mismo gesto de confusión- si, claro

Q-ahora el momento se había vuelto extraño o al menos eso veía la rubia- creo que yo voy por una bebida igual –y se retiro caminando a la barra-

R- miro a quinn irse para volver su vista a ian- ¿que quieres?

Ian- no se- el nerviosismo se notaba en el chico- creo que.. te.. debo una.. explicación

R- no me debes nada, quinn me ha explicado todo

Ian- si pero.. solo déjame darte mi explicación

R- confundida- está bien

Ian- mira… me gusta quinn y me gusta mucho –veía el gesto de la morena que había pasado de ser pacifico a mostrarse algo molesta por su confesión- pero yo se que ella solo tiene ojos para ti y lo respeto, la otra noche solo salimos a cenar y bueno bebimos unas copas, pero ella me dejo muy claro que solo éramos amigos y bueno he sentido la necesidad de hacértelo saber –con la mirada algo avergonzada- no prometo dejar de sentir esto por quinn ella es única y me hace sentir que yo también lo soy

R- sonreía por el comentario del chico- si eso suele provocar

Ian- solo quiero ser su amigo, y porque no también quiero ser tu amigo, aunque no lo veas ahora, tengo mi encanto y también un buen cuerpo-

R- le regalo una sonrisa- por supuesto, creo que podemos ser buenos amigos

Ian- bien –con algo de confianza colocaba su brazo sobre el hombro de rachel- ves a la mujer de ahí

R-miro a la dama que estaba a unos 10 metros- si…

Ian- una vez hice una audición para ella y no vas a creer como termino….

_Debo confesar que me han agradado sus comentario incluso he reído con un par de ellos, gracias por leer._

_Sigan comentando._


	27. Chapter 27

**VELADA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cena había transcurrido sin ningún inconveniente, problemas o situaciones incomodas al contario las risas que el chico ian producía en ambas chicas con alguna historia o comentario que distinguían al joven pero la velada era más placentera para quinn y rachel, las mismas que durante la cena y velada no paraban de mostrarse cariñosas ya sea porque quinn no dejaba de abrazar y mirar a la morena o porque rachel tenia una constante manía de querer mantener un contacto con su lady.

Lars-**bueno chicos quiero darle las gracias por compartir esta velada y por la increíble actuación que han realizado esta noche sin más que decirle vamos a las entrevistas y recuerden hablar bien de mi.**

Se escucho una carcajada de todos los invitados

Q-**rach sabes que no estás obligada a responder, si lo deseas puedes mantenerte al margen** –sentada en el comedor que habían colocado en el jardín-

R-**quinn..!, si se acercan voy a responder lo que me pregunten**

Q-**pero no quiero que estés incomoda **

R-extrañada-**incomoda, ¿por qué?**

Q-**por si te llegasen a preguntar sobre brody**

R- **quinn disfruta de tu noche, hoy te luciste y quiero que vayas con ellos y seas tú misma,** –solo un desvió de su mirada hacia los periodistas- **deja que yo me encargue de brody en todo caso si me siento incomoda simplemente no respondo**

Q-**estás segura** –se podía visualizar la preocupación en su mirada-

R- **si me sigues mirando así, voy a besarte y entonces quiero ver que les respondes a esos periodistas cuando te lo cuestionen**

Q-una sonrisa, mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla- **si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo** –se levantaba de la mesa para encaminarse a los periodistas que ya se encontraban entrevistando algunos invitados y actores-

P-1- **con nosotros para mtv quinn fabray **

Q-**hola** –dejando un beso en la mejilla del reportero-

P-1- ¿**esperabas el éxito de esta noche?**

Q-**cuando se empieza con un nuevo proyecto siempre estas a la expectativa del publico pero cuando es la primera vez que actúas en teatro se está aun más preocupada de la reacción del público, entonces imaginaras como me encuentro después del éxito que hemos tenido por el estreno**

P-1-¿**como fue trabajar con uno de los directores más prestigiosos de Broadway?**

Q-**toda una experiencia, cuando te encuentras alado de gente que tiene un gran prestigio es muy importante aprender lo más posible de esa gente y te puedo afirmar que durante todo este tiempo aun sigo aprendiendo muchas cosas de una gran persona como lo es Lars **

P-1- **te hemos visto salir con la actriz rachel berry hasta ahora se ha hablado de la amistad que mantienes con ella pero dinos ¿qué es lo que te ha dicho después de este gran éxito?**

Q-**rach es muy especial y bueno me ha dejado en claro y sobre todo me ha demostrado que está realmente orgullosa y simplemente me ha dicho que disfrute**

P-1-**realmente una buena amiga, se sabe que también mantienes una amistad con el novio de rachel el actor brody Weston, ¿el te ha dicho algo?**

Q-**no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo**

P.1- **como sabes se ha rumorado que mantienes una relación sentimental con un compañero de escena en especifico con el actor ian**

Q- una carcajada- **somos muy buenos amigos y nos entendemos muy bien en el trabajo pero solo eso**

P-1.**muchas gracias y muy buena suerte**

Q-**gracias **–se despedían-

P-2- **nos encontramos en la reunión que han hecho en base al estreno de la obra Melancholia, hemos hablado con los actores de la obra y ahora nos encontramos con la actriz invitada rachel berry**

R- **que tal**

P-1- **háblanos que te pareció la obra**

R-"**espectacular" no tengo palabras, es una obra que te va hacer llorar, reír, enojarte, simplemente te va encantar**

P-1-una sonrisa- **hemos estado hablando con quinn fabray una de las actrices de la obra ¿que nos puedes decir de ella?**

R- **no tengo palabras para definirla, es única muy dedicada siempre ha querido ser perfeccionista en todo lo que realiza y esta obra no ha sido la excepción**

P-1- **¿podrías platicarnos alguna anécdota que hayas tenido con la señorita quinn fabray?**

R- **hemos tenido muchas, pero sin duda la que siempre recordamos y de la cual reímos por horas, es cuando ingresamos a un lugar restringido y después nos detuvieron, yo me puse algo histérica y golpe al policía con mi bolso mientras quinn se aseguraba de que no lo hubiese dejado inconsciente y de que no nos llevara detenidas o a prisión.**

P-1- una carcajada del reportero- **eso debe de ser motivo de risa entre ustedes dos** –observaba a quinn acercarse-**muchas gracias rachel berry eres realmente hermosa**

R-**gracias y** **hasta luego**

Q- se mantenía en un margen sin entra en cámara y a una distancia considerada mientras esperaba a que rachel terminara-

R-giraba para encontrarse con su lady mientras le entregaba una sonrisa**- acaso me estas espiando**

Q- una sonrisa traviesa- **solo me aseguro que hables bien de mí**

R- **no te preocupes, he hablado bien de ti aunque no debería**

Q- con una ceja levantada- **¿no deberías?**

R**-no** –se acercaba hasta tomarla por la cintura**- llevo toda la noche contigo y no me has dicho que me veo hermosa**

Q- **no cambias rach**

R- **y tu sigues sin decirme**

Q-se acercaba a su oído y en forma de susurro**- cuantas veces debo decirte que me gusta más cuando no traes nada**

R-un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y sin percatarse su respiración comenzó acelerarse y ese rubor tan característico se apoderaba de sus mejillas- **quinn..!**

Q- **si**

R- **nos vamos**

Q- sin comprender- **tan temprano, aun no tengo sueño**

R- **quien te ha dicho que vamos a dormir**.

Salir del lugar fue sencillo, sin complicaciones, sin multitudes que estropearan o se interpusieran en su camino, la limusina las llevaría hasta el hogar de la rubia ese camino si fue complicado y no por el trafico ya que el reloj marcaba la 1 am, más bien lo complicado era el pudor de saber que unos metro adelante se encontraba el chofer ajeno a las muestras de cariño y los besos que quinn depositaba en el cuello de la morena al igual de las manos que recorrían sus piernas y dejaban un presión en sus muslos y después de escasos 20 min llegaron a la puerta con una pena por ser descubiertas por el joven conductor.

Se presentaban ante la puerta con unas carcajadas por el momento vivido minutos antes

R-**que pena quinn**

Q-**trabaja en eso, te aseguro que ha visto peores cosas**

R- **no lo dijo por eso**

Q-confundida y extrañada- **¿no?**

R-**no quinn, lo dijo porque no nos ha dejado terminar**

Q-**eso no es problema** –entrando a su departamento y cerrando la puerta para enseguida cargar a rachel mientras esta entrelazaba sus piernas en la cadera de quinn y dejaba unos ligeros mordisco sobre los labios de la rubia.-

R-**vamos a tu habitación** –dejaba caer sus zapatillas-

Q-sus manos mostraban una gran agilidad y mientras caminaba a su habitación bajaba el cierre del vestido de rach- **te amo**

Santana que se había levantado por un vaso de agua y al salir de la cocina se encontraba con la escena frente a ella**- que asco, oh no.. no…, voy a vomitar, hay hoteles para eso**

Q- sorprendida y sosteniendo a rachel- **¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo carajo has entrado?**

S- cubriéndose los ojos**- la llave en la maseta nunca falla, esto no lo voy a superar quieren cubrirse eso es asqueroso**

Q- **santana..!**

S- **que** –con tono de desagrado y molestia

Q- **ponte los audífonos si quieres dormir esta noche**-Rachel la miraba sorprendida-

S-sorprendida- **lo que me faltaba** –susurraba-

Q-se introducía en su habitación dejando a una santana desencajada y a una morena igual

R-**es enserio**

Q-no respondió, solo la recostó en su cama y sus manos se deslizaron por las piernas bien torneadas de rach- **me encantas**

R- había perdido toda noción de pudor y solo se podía observar el libido en su mirada- **qui…nnn el vestido** –con algo de torpeza se desasía de la prenda de la rubia dejándola en un encaje blanco, mientras sus manos acariciaban los hombros y pechos, comenzaba a sentir que las manos de la rubia dejaban caricias en sus piernas mientras ascendía a su punto más excitante y dejaba suaves roses- **QUI..NN** –entre géminos y suspiros-

Q- la lascivia en su cuerpo era mayor y el calor ya recorría por sus manos deseaba llegar a su centro máximo, no espero mas no importo que la morena aun conservara el vestido. Lo descifraba en la mirada de rachel y en su cuerpo, así que mientras dejaba besos en el cuello y labios de la morena su mano acariciaba su sexo y se adueñaba de él, lo vivió con cada toque con cada arqueo de gozo que rach dejaba en la cama hasta que llego el momento, el final, el grito de placer, solo una mordida con fuerza en el labio de la rubia marcaba el principio de una noche de desvelo.

El reloj marcaba las 8 am y como todos los lunes cumplía su función reproducir un ruido capaz de levantar a una ciudad o al menos eso pensaba la morena desnuda en una cama ajena a la suya.

R- **Pero que cosa tan mas escandalosa** –miraba el objeto**- y vaya que no funciona** –observaba a su lady en pleno sueño- **amor..!** –Dejaba el despertando en el buro y volvía a intentar despertar a quinn**- cariño son las 8…**

Q-con los ojos cerrados y con una voz adormilada**- lo see.. amor**

R- **vamos quinn, tengo hambre**

Q- **hay pan y leche en el refri** –se giraba dándole la espalda a rach-

R- acariciaba la piel suave y tersa de la rubia- **vamos amor no seas floja y acompáñame**

Q- **ok… ok… **-con voz de resignación –**pero primero nos bañamos ¿si?**

R-**juntas** –con voz traviesa-

Q**-no pensarías bañarte sola o si** –giraba para mirar esos ojos cafés-

R- se levantaba de la cama con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo- **me acompañas**

Q- **no me lo perdería**

De 15 a 30 minutos se considera el aproximado de un baño un dato olvidado para las chicas que llevaban más de lo estipulado.

S- **hasta que se dignan en salir, lujuriosas**

Q-**no comiences santana, te lo advertí anoche**

S- **si claro, pero ni siquiera esperaste a que llegara a la habitación**

Q-**eso no es asunto mío** –voz prepotente-

S**-¿y dónde está la conejilla de rachel?**

Q-**no te cansas de molestarla, santana**

S**- no, pero si hubieran salido hace horas de ahí se hubieran percatado de la cantidad de camarógrafos que hay en tu puerta**

Q-**es normal santana por el estreno de la obra**

S- **no creo que sea eso** –sostenía una revista en las manos-

Q-con un gesto de confusión**-entonces**

S- con tono sarcástico –**como quinn, aun no has visto las noticias**

Q- **santana déjate de bromas ¿Qué pasa?**

S-**no es asunto mío** –volvía su vista a la revista-

Un sonido en la chapa activo los sentidos de la rubia, hasta que escucho una voz conocida

K-**esto es un caos** –entraba en la cocina-

Q-**que sucede**

K- miraba a santana-¿aun** no saben?**

S- **acaban de terminar su turno de sexo matutino**

Q-desesperada por ser motivo de la charla de sus amigos y sentirse incomoda-** ¿qué pasa?**

K-**mejor dicho que no pasa**

Q- **Basta, hablen YA..!** –Desesperada por la actitud de ambos chicos-

K-**dile tu** –miraba a santana-

R-**amor, ya viste la multitud de periodistas que hay en la entrada** – no hubo respuesta noto la reunión de sus amigos con la rubia- **¿Qué ocurre quinn?**

Q-**no lo se** –y cuestionaba con la mirada a su amiga-

S- **será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismas**

R yQ_ mostraban un gesto de confusión hasta que santana les enseñaba la portada de la revista que había mantenido en las manos durante toda la conversación "amigas o más que amigas, júzguenlo ustedes"

R-le arrebataba la revista de las manos- **pero que cojones es esto**

Q- **OH POR DIOS**

R- leía en voz alta- **entre cariños y arrumacos durante toda la velada, véanlo** ustedes –se mostraba una foto de los abrazos y los acercamientos entre ellas-

K-interrumpía su estado de shock- **y eso no es todo, hay un joven que asegura que las vio besándose e incluso mostrándose más** –asía un gesto con los ojos- **ustedes entienden, como conejitas en pleno celo**

Q-una mirada asesina en dirección a su amiga y después el desconcierto-**no puede estar pasando esto** –se sentaba- **como diablos paso **

R- su celular comenzaba a sonar- **es Edward** –miraba a quinn-

Q-**responde amor**

R- **dime**

E-**pero que es todo esto rachel, no se suponía que lo tenias controlado**

R-**si, solo que se nos ha pasado**

E- n**o es posible rachel, quieres arruinar tu carrera por esto, te dije que lo solucionaríamos y ahora que pretendes hacer**

R- **no lo se**

E- **estas con quinn supongo**

R-**si, aquí esta**

E- **y brody sabe algo**

R- **no.. se.., yo me acabo de enterara**

E- **vamos a solucionar esto, te quiero en dos horas a ti y a quinn en mi despacho**

R- **no**, -con voz molesta- **vamos a solucionar esto nosotras**

Q-miraba extrañada a la morena por el cambio de tono que había tenido-

E-**por una vez confía en mi rachel**,-con voz desesperada- **en dos horas tu y quinn**

R-**voy hablarlo con ella** –daba por terminada la llamada-

Quinn, santana y kurt la cuestionaban con la mirada

K**- ¿qué paso?**

R-**nos quiere ver a quinn y a mí en su despacho en dos horas**

S- **y como piensan salir, esa mana de criaturas con foquitos no se van a mover**

R-**no iremos** –recibía la mirada de confusión de todos-

Q**-¿Cómo?**

R-**eso lady no iremos, lo vamos a solucionar nosotras**

Q- **no creo que sea buena idea**

R-**que-¡ ¿porque?,** -tono de sorpresa que cambio a molestia**- es simple salimos y aceptamos todo**

Q- **sigo pensando que es mala idea** –la tomaba de las manos**- mira, vamos con Edward escuchemos lo que nos dice y si no estamos de acuerdo entonces tomamos tu idea ¿te parece?**

"Silencio" acompañada de una pensativa, sorprendida y confundida rachel.

_El próximo capítulo es el final._

_Dejen su comentario_

_Mi nueva historia "estrella de venus" léanla_


	28. Chapter 28

LUCES

.

.

.

Salir del edificio de quinn fabray sin ser vistas iba a ser algo muy complicado en especial porque solo existía una puerta y era donde varios fotógrafos se encontraban preparados para obtener varias fotos.

R-**no lady eso es mala idea nos verán juntas**

K-**entonces sal tu primero** –se dirigía a quinn- **y después sale rachel**

Q-**no creo que eso funciones, siempre hay un periodista que se queda y puede fotografiar a rachel**

K-**entonces disfrácense y salen por separado**

Q**-nos van a reconocer, ya sea algún fan o algún periodista**

R-**yo dijo que salgamos de la mano y nos besemos enfrente de todos**

Q-**rachel, eso no es una opción. Te imaginas será un completo desastre y escándalo**

K- **alguna debe salir, porque no creo que piensen moverse **

S-había sido testigo de toda la conversación, incluso camino a la cocina por una tostada con mermelada para seguir observando y escuchando la escena-** "la frase de dos cabezas piensan más que una", me deja claro que ninguno de ustedes completa media cabeza**

Q-**santana, si no vas ayudar **–voz ruda- **cállate**

S- una mordida a su tostada dejaba claro que no hablaría en varios minutos-

R- **ya se** –llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor-

K- **cual** –curioso-

R- después de pensar- **no, no es buena idea** –con un gesto de desilusión-

Q-un suspiro de resignación-

S- **ya me cansaron, porque no hablan algún periodista e inventan que están en algun lugar desayunando juntas, varios periodistas se irán y entonces sale quinn es obvio que los periodistas que se hayan quedado la seguirán, entonces sale rachel y se encuentran después en el despacho, cuando quinn haya perdido a los periodistas.** –un tono desesperante-

Sorpresa no había otro gesto.

R-**creo que es buena idea**

K- asimilando las palabras- **no suena mal**

Q- miraba a su amiga molesta**- y no pudiste decirlo desde un principio**

S-**que..!** –sorprendida y mostrando molestia- **ahora si…. Ahora si te desfiguro ese lindo rostro**-

Después de detener una pelea, llevaban a cabo la idea de santana dieron la llamada y observaron que varios periodistas se habían retirado, después salió quinn y en efecto otros periodistas la habían interceptado pero la rubia pudo desviarlos e irse ilesa, ahora debía salir rachel esa parte no salió como quería ya que al salir se encontró con algunos fotógrafos que la cegaron con los miles de flash.

Ed- abría la puerta de su despacho-**vaya has venido ¿y quinn?**

R-**llega en un rato mas** –tono serio-

Ed- **pasa, la esperamos dentro**

R- **brody ¿que haces aquí?**

B- la abrazaba- **voy a estar contigo para todo y vamos a encontrar una solución**

Ed-un toque en la puerta llamaba su atención- **ya ha llegado**

Q- le abrían la puerta y se mostraba la escena de rachel y brody juntos- **ya estoy aquí**

Ed-**pasa** –espero a que los tres tomaran asiento y comenzó con el discurso- **cuéntenme que paso**

R-**ha sido culpa mía**

Ed- la miraba extrañada- **que has dicho**

R- **se suponía que debía de ir con brody pero no pude entonces fui con quinn al buffet**

B-**esto no es tu culpa rach**- mostro un tono molesto dirigido hacia la rubia**- es culpa de ella, desde que llego a tu vida lo arruino todo y ve ahora te está quitando todo, te lo advertí rubia te dije que te alejaras de ella**

Q- **tu a mi no me vas hablar en ese tono, así que cállate el único que se ha empeñado en estar aquí eres tu**

R**-¿pero que pasa?**

Ed-**por favor tranquilícense**

B**-porque no te alejas de ella no lo entiendes, estaba mejor sin ti, tu eres solo un problema para ella**

Q- **y quien te crees tu para decirme eso**

B-**su novio y voy arreglar lo que tú has provocado**

R-**basta…!** –un grito acompañado de lágrimas por la discusión- **que les pasa a ustedes**

B-**dile rachel, se que lo piensas igual que yo** –dirigía a la rubia-**ella solo vino a destrozar tu** vida

R**-yo no pienso eso** –tono de sorpresa por el comentario de brody-

B-**ra…chel** –con un susurro-

R-**creo que deberías irte** –con un tono triste-

B-**no rach,** -persistente**- estas confundida**

R-**pensé que había sido clara pero veo que no** –después de un silencio-** brody estoy enamorada de quinn, es con ella con quien quiero compartir mi vida y si estoy aquí es solo para terminar con esta mentira ateniéndome a las consecuencias que pueda tener**

B- resignación- **lo siento rachel pero en eso no te voy apoyar, se que un día te arrepentirás** –salía del despacho-

R-miraba salir a su compañero, su amigo o eso había creído, ahora solo se daba cuenta que había hablado con un completo desconocido**- lo siento quinn**

Q- colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la rubia era lo único que deseaba, darle la certeza de que estaba con ella**- te amo**

R- giraba para mirar a su representante para cuestionarlo**- y entonces**

Ed- **después de eso, se lo que tenemos que hacer**

Fueron dos horas las que estuvieron encerradas en ese despacho conversando con edward, planeando lo que sería su futuro, después de la llegada de la representante de quinn habían llegado a un acuerdo, que parecía convenirles a las protagonistas y a los representantes, lo único certero era que debían de esperar un mes para salir, las entrevistas estaban prohibida, debían dejarse ver lo menos posible entre ellas y sobre todo no debían ser vistas por los fotógrafos solas y mucho menos juntas.

R-**estoy muy nerviosa**

Ed- **debes estar tranquila es solo una entrevista la has hecho miles de veces, solo se tu misma y habla sinceramente eso le gustara a la gente**

R- **este mes ha sido muy difícil, varios contratos los han cancelado, ha bajado el rating de la serie y luego quinn en Londres**

Ed- **me imagino rachel, no ha sido fácil nunca dije que lo fuera **

R- **solo espero que todo esto salga bien**

Ed-**veras que si rachel esto será lo mejor volverán a contratarte, el rating subirá y todos querían trabajar contigo**

K-**es hora rachel debes salir**

R-un nudo en el estomago, las manos temblorosas y su corazón palpitaba con un rapidez indescriptible- **lista..!** –dándose ánimos- **vamos rachel**

Jimmy kimmel- **de nuevo con nosotros en un entrevista exclusiva rachel berry**

R-salía entre aplausos- **hola Jimmy**

Jimmy kimmel-**sigues igual de hermosa que la última vez que estuviste aquí**

R-** gracias** –tomaba asiento-

Jimmy kimmel**-¿cómo has estado?**

R-**bien rodeada de escenarios y gente nueva**

Jimmy kimmel- **sabemos que estas grabando un disco**

R-**si, saldrá en unas semanas**

Jimmy kimmel-**como te sientes**

R-**nerviosa, es un nuevo proyecto para mí y solo espero que la gente lo reciba bien y que sea sobre todo de su agrado**

Jimmy kimmel**-estoy seguro de eso, yo seré de tus primeros fans que lo compre ¿Cuándo sale?**

R- **el 26 de junio**

Jimmy kimmel- **muchísimas felicidades, pero pasemos a otro tema el cual te ha traído a mi programa y la respuesta a muchos de tus fans**

R-**así es Jimmy**

Jimmy kimmel**-¿se dice que hace varias semanas ya no sales con tu coprotagonista en la serie?¿es cierto?**

R-**si Jimmy hace mucho que brody y yo, no tenemos una relación**

Jimmy kimmel**- pero también se rumora que tienes un nuevo romance**

R**-si…!** -

Jimmy kimmel- **que te parece si llamamos a nuestra siguiente invitada de esta noche**

R-sonreía y asistía-

Jimmy kimmel- **actualmente está trabajando en la obra melancholia en Los Ángeles con nosotras quinn fabray**

De nuevo escuchaba los aplausos sabía que era momento de salir de no ocultarse más, ese mes sin ver a rachel esperando a que los rumores bajaran a que la prensa dejara de acosarlas continuamente y de escuchar notas falsas sobre ellas, al fin era su turno de hablar y lo mejor era que la idea de Edward y su representante era de que lo hicieran juntas y ahora sería su oportunidad frente a todos. Después de volver de su gira por Londres con la obra melancholia ese había sido el trato.

Jimmy kimmel-**hola quinn**

Q-**hola **–caminaba al sillón y saludaba a la morena con un beso en la mejilla-** ¿Cómo estás?**

R-**bien** –le sonreía la llegada de la rubia la había calmado y la hacía sentir segura-

Jimmy kimmel- **háblanos sobre la gira en Londres**

Q-** increíble, la gente me ha tratado de lo mejor la obra ha sido todo un éxito y es probable que la obra se lleve a mas lugares del mundo**

Jimmy kimmel**- suena muy interesante, yo fui a ver melancholia en el estreno y me pareció una obra excepcional, debo de confesar que estuve a punto de llorar**

Q-**oh si claro recuerdo haberte visto, pero me pareció que estabas llorando**

Jimmy kimmel- carcajada**- es una excelente obra y tu actuación fue sensacional**

Q**-gracias Jimmy**

Jimmy kimmel**- díganos es cierto lo que dicen algunos de sus fans, ellos afirman que ustedes tienen un romance ¿es verdad?**

R-miraba a quinn y le sonreía- **si es cierto**

Jimmy kimmel**-es imposible no sentir la cantidad de hormonas que liberan juntas, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntas?**

Q- **son apenas un par de semanas**

Jimmy kimmel- **y díganos como es que toman la decisión de hablarlo con todos nosotros, hace unos meses se había rumorado pero ustedes no dieron ninguna entrevista al respecto**

R-**quisimos esperar el momento adecuado y escogimos cuando terminara la gira de my lady**….-continuaba hablando-

Q-la veía hablar, un mes sin verla sin saber de ella sin oler su esencia, deseaba besarla pero se cuestionaba si sería el momento- **si**- afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza a lo que decía la morena- **así es**- una sonrisa de la morena fue suficiente para que al terminar de hablar le entregara un beso en los labios, solo un corto pero suficiente para saciar los 31 o tal vez mas días que no se habían visto.

Jimmy kimmel- **para todos los fans de rachel berry y quinn fabray, ellas han confirmado que mantienen una relación desde hace unas semanas, y creo que todos aquí hemos visto una demostración de ese amor que se tienen. Para ustedes su amigo Jimmy kimmel y buenas noches** –se dirigía a las chicas**- muchas gracias por venir**

Q-**gracias a ti Jimmy**

R-**gracias** –tomaba la mano de la rubia y le entregaba un dulce beso- **no hay mas mentiras quinn**

Q- **no rach, te amo**

K- al percatarse que había acabado la transmisión entraba en escena- **eso ha sido increíble e llorado al verlas**

R-sonreía por el dramatismo de su amigo que solo respondió con un fuerte abrazo

S- **después de todo lo que he visto de ustedes juntas, jamás pensé ver algo tan cursi, se me ha revuelto el estomago**

R-la emoción de rachel era mayor que no se percato del comentario de su amiga que la brazo y beso- **gracias….**

S-**berry quítate no puedo respirar** –se limpiaba los besos que había dejado en su rostro- **ni se te ocurra volver hacer eso NUNCA…!**

Q-con una enorme sonrisa interrumpía a las chicas**- rachel debemos irnos, o nos va dejar el vuelo**

R**-cierto,** -se despedía de sus amigos- **nos vemos**

Caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar al estacionamiento de la rubia y subirse al coche, llegaron con el tiempo justo al aeropuerto y subieron al rumbo Ohio lima su hogar, llegaron a las 7:43 am hicieron el viaje a casa de los padres de rache y durmieron varias horas, cuando despertaron acordaron que rachel se quedaría en casa con sus padres y quinn iría a visitar a su madre acordaron que la rubia pasaría por ella a las 9 pm para ir a cenar.

Q-llegaba 10 minutos después de la hora prevista, tocaba y salía una rachel con un vestido rojo y largo- **estas hermosa rach**

R-**tu también my lady**

Q**- nos vamos**

R-** si** –se giraba- papa y papi volvemos después

L-**si hija** –miraba como la morena cerraba la puerta-

H-**se ve tan feliz**

L-**hiram debemos apúranos con la cena, no tardan en llegar todos **

H**-que crees que deba contarnos quinn**

L-**no lo sé, pero esa cena debe estar en una hora**

El auto recorrió aquellas avenidas que ellas conocían y habían caminado años antes, pero cuando pasaron por aquel parque restringido quinn se detuvo y miro el parque por unos minutos.

Q-**recuerdas rach**

R-**como olvidarlo, casi vamos a prisión**

Q-**entremos **

R-**que..!** –Sorprendida-**por supuesto que no quinn**

Q**-¿tienes miedo?**

R-**no, pero…** -se quedo sin argumento-

Q-**vamos solo a recordar, no debe de tardar en comenzar**

R-**está bien**

Debo mencionar que fue algo complicado brincar la barda con un vestido y tacones, pero no fue un impedimento para acceder aquel parque y dar el mismo recorrido que ya se sabían de memoria, sin luces y solo dejándose llevar por la pequeña luz que alumbraba el centro donde el espectáculo comenzaría en unos minutos.

R- **no ha cambiado nada**

Q- la abrazaba por la espalda- **lista** –sentía el movimiento de Rachel asistiendo**- 3…2…**

R-el agua se presentaba golpeando con el suelo mientras se combinaba con las diferentes luces- **es hermoso**

Q-cuestionaba a la morena- **mira rach**

R**-¿qué es?**

Q**- no sé, vayamos** –caminaba detrás de la morena-

R-**es** –una pequeña caja en el centro de todo el espectáculo que continuaba a su alrededor-

Q- miraba su gesto de sorpresa y su silencio que mostraba una nostalgia- **ábrelo**

R- si lo sospechaba dentro un anillo con una descripción _faberry forever _seguía sorprendida mirando el anillo

_Q__**-¿**_**cásate conmigo?-** con una voz entrecortada pero con la seguridad y emoción-

R-s**i quinn, te amo…**

Q- **también te amo rachel**-con un gritos-**TE AMO RACH**

R-una sonrisa y una mejillas sonrojadas- **shh nos van a escuchar**

Q-**no importa, este es tu regalo amor todo esto es tuyo**- haciendo referencia al parque

R**-¿es enserio?** –Unas lágrimas de emoción recorrían sus mejillas-

Q-**quiero casarme aquí contigo amor**

R- **te amo quinn**,-siguiendo lo que anteriormente había hecho la rubia- **TE AMOOO**

Q-** shhh nos van a escuchar**

R-**no has dicho que esto es mío**

Q-**si pero aun no he firmado los papel**

Una carcajada por ambas partes hasta que una voz las interrumpía

Seguridad**-¿Quien está ahí?-**con voz dura

**-hupz, nos han escuchado CORRE…**

**FIN**.

_Gracias a todos por esperar y leer esta historia, espero la hayan vivido como yo al escribirla._

_Mi otro fic estrella de Venus_


End file.
